Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem!
by MichaelCross
Summary: Team Hawk learns of an opportunity to shut down the ShoDaKah. However, there's a caveat for the opportunity. They must work alongside a secret organization to pull it off. Can the partnership survive? Rated for language and violence. Fourteenth KP/SH.
1. Street Hawk's Patrol and Message for Mee

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Street Hawk's Patrol and Message for a Meeting

In Middleton, Colorado, Ron Stoppable is riding Street Hawk on a nightly patrol. For the past three weeks, he had been on patrol ever since returning from Detroit Michigan. Of late, there have been a string of bizarre and violent robberies. Emphasis on bizarre.

Robberies both with and without the style of the Sho-Da-Kah. Every time he would respond, the thieves would be long gone and the alarms tampered with. There would also be significant damage to the properties struck by the bizarre robbers, with no sign of what had caused the damage.

Inside Command Center, Norman Tuttle is monitoring Ron's progress on the monitor when an alarm comes up. He checks the monitors and sees it's a store he's familiar with. The store he had gotten Jane's ring from. Incidentally enough, it was the same place that Ron had gotten Kim's ring from.

"Ron, there's a 211 in progress at Middleton Jewelers. You're about three blocks away. It may be the bizarre robbers again."

"On it, Norman." At that, Ron speeds the cycle toward the scene and activates his weapon systems. Selecting the .50 calibers, he arrives at the scene, only to see nothing. Just like the past robberies.

"Everything looks like it's them all right. At least they're being consistent. I just wish they'd get very sloppy at least once."

Norman clasps his head in frustration as he thinks about what Ron said. He then says, "Why don't you go ahead and check the alarm box, Ron. You may get a lead that way."

"Right."

At that, Ron switches over to infrared to see about finding the box for the alarm. When he gets to the back of the store, he sees the doorway wide open and the alarm expertly tampered with. Just like all the other times. Only with an added bonus.

"Looks like they used a timer on the alarm, Norman. Either it's someone trying to copy the Sho-Da-Kah or they thought up some new tricks. Almost as if they wanted the timer to be found. Either way, this has just gotten really absurd and informative. Shall I check inside and see if there's any damage?"

"Negative, Ron. The Police are already on their way and you've done all you can. Come on back in."

"Right, chief. Back to base." At that, Ron heads away from the store when, upon seeing an unusual item on the ground, he reports it in.

"Norman, get a look at this. It looks like a shell casing. A very big one at that. Must be like a round you'd find to be used on a cannon. Like the Howitzers the military uses."

"Okay, that's about an 8.0 on my weird-shit-o-meter. Anything else about it or the scene?"

"Yeah, the door was not only ajar, it also had a massive hole in it. And the door is made of Bank-Grade steel. Like the kind you'd find on a vault. It's fitting their M.O., so far. The timer and casing was a tad much, but at least it's a start of a clue. However, I don't think I'd want to face off against a weapon that can use that kind of round. While this armored suit does save lives, it's also likely to have limits."

"I agree. But what kind of gun uses that kind of round?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Norman. Hold on a moment. Let me take a look see here." Ron looks around, looks on up at a pole and grins behind his visor. "Norman, there's a camera on top of that pole. How hard would it be to get information from that camera?"

"Not very. I'd have to contact Wade so he can get on it. Hopefully, we'll have something by the time you get here." Ron nods and makes his way back to Command Center. Meanwhile, Norman contacts Wade Load and gives him the situation.

Wade nods and starts working his keyboard. When he's done, he smiles for about two minutes. Then the smile fades completely away and his face pales slightly.

"Norman, you're probably not gonna believe me if I tell you. So I think it'll be best if you see it for yourself." The screen flips over to a video the camera had caught.

Within the picture is a massive robot, strongly resembling a frog from behind. With it are several smaller people, taking cover behind it as it prepares to fire. Norman sees one of the goons go to the alarm box and start working on it. When the goon is done, Norman whistles, highly impressed. Whoever it was certainly knew their alarm systems.

Once the figure gets clear, the 'frog' sends a round into the door, caving it in. Once it's thoroughly damaged, the goons on foot move the battered door out of the way. As soon as it's out of the way, the other goons go inside. Five minutes later, the alarm goes off and the robbers split, with the robot right behind them. Three minutes later, Ron arrives on Street Hawk and examines the scene. At that point, the video ends.

Catching his breath, Norman says, "Wade, this does not seem to be like the style of the Sho-Da-Kah, yet it reeks of them. Since when did they use robots to do their work? What's your take on this?"

"It's going to take me a while to find something. Wait a minute. I'm getting a message from Dr. Director and she seems rather grim for some bizarre reason."

"Put her through. She's probably as curious about this as I am." Wade nods and does so, allowing Dr. Director into the communications link. Her eye-patched visage is grim as she comes into view.

"Mr. Tuttle, we have a situation involving the Sho-Da-Kah. They've abducted a man from Detroit and they're holding him for ransom."

"What terms?"

"A man named 'Kashim'. But why, they wouldn't say."

"Wish I could help you, Doc. But we have something of a bigger problem here. Have a look and you'll see what I mean. This was at Middleton Jewelers. What do you make of it?"

"That's a Russian RK-92 Arm Slave. It's also known as the 'Savage'." She leans closer to the screen and asks, "What is it doing there?"

Norman snorts and retorts, "Bigger question is just how do you know about it?"

Dr. Director smiles and replies, "Being familiar with every kind of Arm Slave on the planet is like a hobby of mine, Norman. Looks like the Sho-Da-Kah are branching out into Arm Slaves. I'd say you were lucky to get this kind of picture."

"Yeah, I'll say. Usually, the thieves destroy the nearby cameras that are visible. It's only sheer luck that Ron saw the camera when he did. He's certainly going to find it really weird when he sees the picture."

"What picture is that, Norman?" Ron had snuck up behind Norman and grins when he sees his friend jump.

"Ron! Don't give me a heart attack. Here's a little bit of payback. You ever see an Arm Slave?"

Ron shakes his head no and examines the image on the screen. "What kind is it?"

Dr. Director replies, "It's a Russian RK-92. They nicknamed it the 'Savage'."

"Looks like a frog on really wonky steroids." Dr. Director chuckles at that and nods in agreement with his assessment. Her chuckling dies down as she calms herself down.

She then goes serious, yet unable to suppress a smile, and says, "Your analysis is as close as it comes, Ron. But the 'Savage' is highly effective in decimating it's opponents. Mostly, it targets buildings and other Arm Slaves. Fortunately, however, there is someone on our side that can operate that model of Arm Slave proficiently. You are to meet him in Lowerton, at the site of Norman's trip on the warpath."

"Are we working with him on this op, Doc? It's rather unusual."

"I'll put it to you like this. I'm putting Team Hawk on loan with the man's 'Agency' until the situation with the Sho-Da-Kah is fully resolved."

Nodding in thought, Ron asks, "Any ident on him?"

"No. He'll be recognizable with the challenge and response. The challenge for you to use is 'Mithril', his response is 'Team Hawk'."

"When do I meet him?"

"How soon can you get there?"

"I'm rolling now, Doc."

At that, Ron goes back to the cycle as Norman opens the outer doors for the cycle's exit. Once the cycle is back on the street, Ron directs the cycle toward the abandoned farmhouse that Norman tracked Jesse Mach's killers to during his journey on the warpath.

As he rides, he muses, "Copy-cats trying to change things that the Sho-Da-Kah wouldn't, doing things they'd actually do. Now there are Arm Slaves and someone that can operate one such model expertly. Not to mention we're being loaned out to an 'Agency' that seems so anonymous, it's bound to be a mercenary group. What next?"

In her office, Dr. Betty Director removes her eyepatch and thinks about the past two days since she had gotten the call. The call requiring Team Hawk's presence. She had just signed off on the after-action report from their activities in Detroit when she had gotten the call from an old friend and student at the GJ Academy.

The student was very smart, kind and funny. However, she was also quite clumsy. However, that did not dissuade Dr. Director from teaching her. When the time came, she gave the student a glowing letter of reference to an organization much akin to GJ. Only this one is more secretive. It's name is Mithril.


	2. At the Farmhouse and Introductions

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

At the Farmhouse and Introductions

Meanwhile, Sousuke Sagara, Sergeant of Mithril and his girlfriend, Kaname Chidori, are waiting to meet a member of 'Team Hawk'. Captain Teletha Testarossa had no details as to who would be meeting them at the location. They sit around on a hay bale and think about their flight into Colorado.

_(Earlier that day) _

_Sousuke and Kaname's Mithril charter arrived in Denver, Colorado, as the Midwest American branch for Mithril did have an operative in the area. Also because Captain Testarossa had informed them that the location of Team Hawk's base was classified. Even for her contacts. They were able to get a general area, around the vicinity of Denver. Lowerton was the closest and also highly low profile. Whereas Middleton was a little more noticeable, given it's reputation as the hometown of 'Team Possible'._

"_Easy, Sousuke. I'm sure that Team Hawk would be able to handle these jokers. They've been doing so for a good while now." Kaname had seen Sousuke's worried expression and decided to encourage him to keep the faith. _

"_I know, Kaname. But, the situation is very close to home for me. You know?" _

_Kaname nodded, gave him a kiss and asked, "Do you think he would appreciate seeing you in action? I know I did when you rescued me the first time. You have an ax to grind, as does Team Hawk. You always taught me, in your own way, that bad things happen because they give you something good to look forward to. I'm looking forward to something good, Sousuke." _

"_Me too, Kaname. Me too. I can only expect and hope we won't be too late." _

_The Mithril driver then said, "Sgt. Sagara, we're coming up on the location now, sir. You'll find the requested materials in the cabinet beside you." _

_Sousuke nodded and replied,_ _"Understood, thank you." Kaname opened the cabinet, saw the envelope and brought it out, a bright smile on her face._

_At that, the Mithril van arrived at the location and Sousuke opened the door, stepping out and helping Kaname down to the ground. When he closed the door, Kaname gave him a bright smile and a kiss. As they walked away, the van headed out, as per orders from the Colorado safe house for Mithril. _

Kaname snaps back to the present, remembers the package and opens it. Once she pulls it out, she reads the information gathered so far on Team Hawk and whistles, highly impressed.

"Sousuke, according to this, they've stopped a good-sized amount of global threats so far. They're very much like Mithril in that respect. Before them, 'Team Possible' did the same thing."

Sousuke nods and says, "In any case, Kaname, when our contact arrives, you may want to take cover until I give you the all clear. He may be somewhat like me."

"Sousuke, no one can ever be like you. They can come close, but there's no knocking off or copying the original one-man army of destruction that is you. You are a really great and dangerous force of nature. That is what keeps the world safe, even though you face danger every day." That results in a blush from Sousuke and a giggle from Kaname.

"Thank you, Kaname."

Before Kaname can respond, they hear an engine of a motorcycle revving as it gets close to them. Without any further word from Sousuke, Kaname takes cover inside the old farmhouse. As the cycle gets closer, Sousuke sees the front end glowing bright blue with a red light right where the headlight would be.

Inside the farmhouse, Kaname thinks about her Father's reaction to the news regarding Luke's abduction and their intent to rescue him with Team Hawk's help.

_(Flashback) _

"_Daddy, we have to go rescue Luke. It seems he was taken by the Sho-Da-Kah. The same group he fought against in Detroit, no less." _

"_Is this to be a Mithril operation?" _

"_Only partway, Mr. Chidori. It seems that Team Hawk had fought against and defeated the Sho-Da-Kah quite a few times. So, if all goes well, Mithril and Team Hawk will be joining forces to defeat the Sho-Da-Kah." _

_Kaname then sighed and added, "In any case, Father, I'm going with Sousuke. But mainly to keep him leveled out." _

_Aghast, Shunya said, "No, I forbid it, daughter. Sousuke's world is not your world. No matter how much you want it to be. Sousuke, please, I implore you. Talk my daughter out of going with you." _

"_Unfortunately however, Mr. Chidori, I am unable to do so. I already informed her that she could not join in the mission. But she seems to have inherited your stern constitution and grim determination. Just like she was determined during our first crisis in Khanka. Right Kaname?" _

"_That's right, Sousuke. Besides, I'm sure you've heard of 'Take your spouse to work day'. Think of it like 'Take your lover to work day'. Please, Father. If there's one thing I know for sure, it's that Sousuke won't leave me in the lurch. How can I do that to him when he needs support?" _

_Shunya sighed as he replied, "You have a point, Kaname. Sousuke, I'm counting on you to keep her safe." _

"_I will, Mr. Chidori." He then brought out his combat knife and asked, "Shall I swear it in blood, Mr. Chidori?" _

"_No, Sousuke. That will not be necessary. Your word is good enough for me." Shunya breathed out a sigh of relief as Sousuke put the knife back into the sheath. Curious, Shunya then asked, "When do you meet with Team Hawk?" _

"_Tomorrow, Mr. Chidori." _

"_Very well. I wish you both luck with this partnership with Team Hawk. Call me as soon as you get it done. Okay Kaname? Sousuke?" At the teens' nods, Shunya proceeded his study._

Kaname snaps back to the present and looks outside in time to see the cycle make it's way to Sousuke.When the cycle comes to a stop, she can clearly see that it is not your standard run of the mill cycle. In place of the engine, it has what would appear to be a reactor. At the same time, it has a healthy idle, much like a regular cycle's engine does. She grins at the amount of limited amount of light that allows her to see the cycle. To her, it's the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. For it reminds her of Sousuke. Aggressive, strong and reliable.

On the cycle, Street Hawk picks up two warm bodies on the infrared and places a call in to Command Center. "Norman, looks like our party has a guest with him. It would appear to be a female. Gonna need Rolling Base for them, buddy."

"I copy, Ron. ETA is twelve minutes."

At that, Street Hawk stops the cycle and uses the challenge. "Mithril."

"Team Hawk."

"I'm Street Hawk. Who are you?"

"I am Sousuke Sagara, Sergeant of Mithril."

"Who's your guest, Sergeant?"

Sousuke grins and realizes he has infrared on the cycle. He then replies, "Kaname Chidori, my girlfriend. Is she clear to come out?"

"Affirmative."

Instantly, Sousuke takes a liking to the man with the distorted voice. Using a wave of his hand, he signals Kaname to come out into the open.

At the same time, Street Hawk switches over to the headlight, softening it so they don't get blinded from the sudden light. Once he does, he sees a young man with brown hair and an x-shaped scar on his cheek. About seventeen years of age and definitely looks like he can take care of himself. He then sees a young woman with long blue hair come outside and wrap her arms around Sousuke. About seventeen as well and with a fiery personality. The ultimate in contrasts to each other.

When Kaname steps out, she gets a closer look at the motorcycle and it's rider. The rider is clad in a dark-colored racing suit, possibly black, with white striping on the sleeves and legs. The suit is reminiscent of the suit that Sousuke had examined. The cycle is aggressive-looking and dark-colored as well, possibly black, with a blue glow on the front. Wrapping her arms around Sousuke, she sees the Glock on the rider's right thigh.

She then remarks, "He's got a gun too, Sousuke. Are you two going to hold a competition later on?"

"Maybe, if we have time after the rescue mission."

Street Hawk asks, "Who are we rescuing, Sergeant Sagara?"

Sousuke sighs and replies, "My cousin, Luke Sagara. He's been abducted by the Sho-Da-Kah. My superior on the Special Response Team learned about your team's operations against the Sho-Da-Kah. He figures we'll be able to help each other. You help me rescue Luke and I'll help you shut down the Sho-Da-Kah. Once and for all."

"That arrangement would have it's benefits. I called ahead for a ride for the two of you. Expect to be blindfolded when we take you to our base of operations. While we're on the same side, we don't quite trust you with our secrets yet."

"Understood." Kaname nods in agreement with Sousuke's reply as the three wait for transportation.

Getting curious, Kaname walks toward the cycle and asks, "How seriously armed is it, Street Hawk?"

"Right now, until the Sho-Da-Kah is fully stopped, the cycle is armed with lethal ordnance. Rockets, .50 caliber machine guns and a phase-particle beam. The beam is potentially lethal as the setting can be adjusted. At maximum charge, I can fry a suspect if I feel it's necessary to do so. Mostly, the maximum charge is for stopping vehicles. However, if that person was mutated by toxic waste, the lowest setting would set them aflame. Trust me on this. I know from experience."

Kaname elects to take him at his word, hearing the tone in his voice and knowing he's as serious as Sousuke. Remembering the item in place of the engine, she looks right at it. "What is this, Street Hawk?"

"These are high-volume air boxes. They boost the power of the engine, which is right behind them. Cruising speed for the cycle is 200 miles an hour. With Hyperthrust, it goes up to 300+."

Both Sousuke and Kaname whistle, highly impressed.

Kaname then asks, "What's Hyperthrust?"

"It's a computer-assist mode that's controlled at our base. After all, it is too complex for the rider to trigger it and regain control once it activates." He then elects to change the subject.

"So, how did you and Sousuke meet?"

Kaname giggles as she replies, "That is a very long and funny story. Basically, when I first met him, I considered him to be weird, but interesting. He then saved my life during a trip. We finally got tired of dancing around our feelings about a month ago. We haven't had any regrets since then." She then hears Street Hawk chuckling at her story. "What's so funny, Street Hawk?"

"That's pretty much how my wife and I met. We met in Pre-K, hung around a lot and pulled each other through some pretty crazy times in the past. We realized our feelings for each other during a mission. Well, one thing led to another and we're still together. We have three kids with another on the way. Maybe more."

Concerned, Kaname asks, "Doesn't it cut down on your family time, though?"

"We do what we can to make up for it between missions." Before Street Hawk can comment any further, Kaname sees a van approaching their position.

She then says, "Sousuke, I think our ride's here."

Sure enough, it is. When the van gets close, it blows it's horn. The driver stops the van right beside the cycle, allowing the teens to see a figure wearing a hood.

Street Hawk dismounts the cycle, goes to the van's side door and opens it, allowing the two teens into the van and blindfolding them. As an afterthought, he opens the back door on the van and lowers the ramp. After consulting the cycle's fuel level, he determines it'd be a good idea to ride with the others, as the cycle wouldn't be able to make it all the way there with the fuel level. Besides, it'd give him a chance to get to know Sousuke and Kaname a little more.

"So Sergeant, how long have you been a soldier? You seem quite young. Then again, Asians do tend to look young at times."

Sousuke grins as he replies, "I've actually been a soldier since I was eight years old. When my parents died in front of me, I took up arms and fought with the Afghani rebels. I haven't even turned eighteen yet. But I am very adept all forms of combat. Basically, I'm a Specialist."

Street Hawk chuckles as he asks, "Ever hear of Monkey Kung Fu?"

"I have heard something about it, but I have yet to come across one that practices it. How do you know about it?"

"I dabble a little bit at times, but only for hand-to-hand when I'm on stand down."

"Understood." At that, the rest of the ride is in silence. Eager to start a conversation, Kaname decides to ask Street Hawk about how the cycle came to be.

"Well, it all started with a Research engineer that works with the Federal Government. He wanted to improve the Police forces' within the country's capabilities to combat crime in every form. Street Hawk was that first step." At that point on, he tells them the pertinent details regarding the cycle and it's other capabilities so far.


	3. Command Center and Tuatha de Danaan

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Command Center and Tuatha de Danaan

Upon arrival at Command Center, Norman opens the main door of the warehouse while Ron keeps an eye on their guests, ensuring they're not trying to peek. Kaname reaches for Sousuke's hand and gets it, with him giving her a gentle squeeze. Kaname grins and returns the affection behind it.

When the van comes to a stop, they hear the doors open and Street Hawk's distorted voice. "It's safe to remove your blindfolds now."

When the teens do so, their jaws drop in shock as they take in the view around them. A massive computer area, a jet-black helicopter armed with gatling guns on the belly and a large containment unit.

They then see Street Hawk and the masked man roll the cycle toward the containment unit, with the masked man heading for a console. When the containment unit opens, they see Street Hawk rolling the cycle into place. Once it's situated, Street Hawk steps out, allowing the masked man to close the unit.

Kaname smiles and whispers, "This place is about as impressive as the bridge on de Danaan, Sousuke. Their equipment is just about right alongside the tech from Black Technology."

"Agreed, Kaname. No doubt the Captain would be beside herself if she saw the equal to the bridge of de Danaan and the hangar area as well."

Street Hawk then says, "We're going to beep the rest of the team so they can meet you. I'm afraid we'll have to blindfold you again, as they'll not be expecting company. Let alone a Mithril Agent and his significant other."

Kaname and Sousuke nod, allowing the hooded man and Street Hawk to put the blindfolds back on them. Once they're blindfolded, they're guided to two chairs and gently guided down onto the seats.

When they are seated, Norman removes his hood and Ron removes his helmet, both clearly exhausted from the crazy night so far. Norman then punches in the beep codes for the team's beepers, including Kim Stoppable's. Ron looks at Norman with a question, causing Norman to chuckle.

When they're out of earshot, Norman replies, "Maternity leave or not, Ron, she's still Sand Hawk. Besides, Jessica's come a long way in her training with the buggy. It's only fitting that they know who we all actually are at the same time."

"Yeah, that makes sense. But our blanker rounds only wipe out five hours of the initial memories. What are we going to do to them then? Kill them?"

"No. This time, I'm allowing the retention of the memories. After all, they deserve to know exactly who helped them and who they helped at the same time. Besides, since if what I think of Mithril's correct, they won't want to advertise their existence to the general public. It all works out for the crazy and weird. Do you catch my drift?"

"Oh yeah. Especially the crazy and weird part."

At that, both men laugh maniacally, causing Kaname to wonder if they're truly in good company at the moment. Her concerns are quickly put to rest when Sousuke takes her hand and squeezes gently. She grins and returns the affection.

Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the team arrives, not knowing they are about to come across the ultimate mission and opportunity. Bonnie and Hirotaka Rockwaller arrive first, with the Stoppable's Hummer H2 right behind them.

When Kim and Ron told the team about how they had gotten the new vehicle, Bonnie fainted from shock over the whole thing. Upon recovery, she grinned at the couple and nodded her approval. Out of the H2 steps Kim, along with Lily and Jessica Mach.

Lily had elected to take a more supportive role, mainly as a mechanic, having shown a knack for it. She is so proficient in that skill, it allows Norman to concentrate on the city grid. However, she's even proven adept at the console controlling the bay for the cycle and the cycle's systems.

Jessica had finally gotten into the swing of things as a teacher, but needs certification. So Mr. Barkin had elected to keep a space open for her after her graduation from College. At the same time, she's learned to harness her capacity for mayhem against the enemy. Little does she realize that once Kim comes off of Maternity leave, she'll be assigned her own vehicle. At least according to Norman's calculations.

When they're all gathered, Bonnie sees their visitors and asks, "Have we taken to kidnapping now?"

Norman replies, "No, nothing of the sort. In fact, they are here to rescue a kidnapping victim and they require our help. You might even say we have become partners of a sort. I think it'll be fitting if they know who we are. As long as they tell no one else about our identities. Besides, they are very much like us, in a way."

Hirotaka shrugs and says, "Let's shoot the moon and take a chance. What's the worst that can happen?" Ron nods in agreement and removes the blindfolds on their guests.

"Open your eyes when we give you the all clear. It'll allow your eyes to adjust properly." He then steps to the rest of the team, shrouded in darkness. Norman sets the lights to dim, if only to keep their guests from going blind.

"All clear."

Upon getting the signal, Kaname and Sousuke open their eyes and allow them to adjust to the dim light. They then see a group of figures coming at them. Sousuke recognizes two of the faces immediately while the others don't quite look familiar to him. Yet one of them looks familiar to Kaname.

Both teens see a young man with blond hair right beside a young woman with fiery-red hair, a slightly older man with frizzy graying-brown hair and a friendly smile, a woman with brownish-auburn hair, a tanned brunette with a slight scowl, a Japanese male with a constant smirk, a woman with straight shoulder-length graying raven-colored hair, and a young woman that has curly shoulder-length raven-colored hair. All can be described as fit, given that two of them appear to be pregnant.

Sousuke grins in recognition of the two faces and says, "You're Ron and Kim Stoppable. The original and world-famous 'Team Possible'. But, your knee, Ron."

"Prosthesis, Sergeant Sagara. To my right is Norman and Jane Tuttle, along with Lily and Jessica Mach. To my left is my wife, Kim. Right beside her is Bonnie and Hirotaka Rockwaller. I operate Street Hawk, Kim usually operates Sand Hawk, but at the moment, she's on Maternity leave. Bonnie pilots the War Bird helicopter and Hirotaka is a ninja. We have our code names from the vehicles we operate or our skill. Guys, this is Sergeant Sousuke Sagara and his girlfriend, Kaname Chidori. Sousuke is with an organization named Mithril."

Hirotaka turns his head and asks, "Did you just say Kaname Chidori, Ron?"

"Yep, sure did. Why?"

"Hirotaka Yamanatoka, is that really you?" Kaname's jaw drops when she sees her old friend from her school days. "You've changed since you transferred to the school at Yamanouchi. Where's Yori at?"

"Hai, I have changed. Sadly, Yori is no longer with us. She died from an infection. But, we can discuss that later, Kaname. Let's hear Sousuke's briefing and we can go from there."

Sousuke nods in agreement and picks up from there. "Recently, my cousin, Luke Sagara, was abducted by the Sho-Da-Kah. For what purpose, I have no idea on."

Kim ponders the name and she then gasps in shock, asking, "Does he know you're still alive? I heard his voice on the radio on our way home three and a half weeks ago. He said you were dead."

"Affirmative. However, as Mark Twain once put it, 'the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated'. We met two days after the battle in Cadillac Heights. I didn't even know I still had family until after Kaname saw his face on the news in New York."

Kaname jumps in and goes from there. "We went to Detroit with my sister and a couple of friends of ours. A mugger tried to get us, but he got fragged instead. He ate a fragmentation grenade and lost his head. Several minutes later, Commander Alex and Officer Sheila Murphy arrived at the scene to find out what had happened. We then went with them to the station. That's where the cousins Sagara had a very emotional reunion. With Luke being the most emotional."

Now curious about the knowledge of the Sho-Da-Kah, Bonnie asks, "Just how much do you know about the Sho-Da-Kah, Sergeant? Our information sources only go so far. Not even Global Justice has much information on them. I mean, how did they get their start and who originally created it? Every time we come across them, it's either an underling or someone with big ideas on how to do things."

Sousuke nods and replies, "Right now, our Intelligence department is working on it. They're going back twenty to thirty years, just to be on the safe side." Suddenly, his communicator beeps. He brings it out and commences communication.

"Sagara. Most excellent. Please inform Captain Testarossa that contact has been achieved. Very good. I'll give them the frequency, Lieutenant Commander. Urzu 7, out."

He then secures his communicator and says, "Intelligence came through. We are to establish contact with de Danaan's bridge. Here's the frequency." He gives Norman the frequency, allowing him to program the communication systems. From there, they wait for the connection to happen.

Ron nods and says, "In the meantime, we have something to show the team. If it's what we think it is, they need to know what we'll be going up against. After all, you know more about it than we do, according to our Liaison Officer."

Kaname asks, "What's that?" Ron grins and punches in the coding for the captured image. When Kaname and Sousuke see it, she gasps and asks, "Where was this?"

"Middleton Jewelers. Whoever was using it tampered with the alarm system and used that big-ass 'frog' to wreck the door with a round from it's gun. Yet, we're not sure what kind of round it is. I've seen a lot of ordnance during my years with the Government. This is something I've never come across before. At all." Norman removes his glasses and cleans them as he explains further.

"Normally, they would destroy any camera nearby, just to keep from being seen after it happens. Around here, in that part of town, cameras are activated after the alarms go off. Some cameras in that area are closed-circuit as well. But they used a timer on the alarm and didn't check the area completely. It was only through luck that Ron happened to have seen that camera on top of that pole." Sousuke nods in agreement and realizes that Team Hawk is much closer than they realize.

Bonnie then asks, "Just what exactly is that? A frog on steroids?" That earns her a dark chuckle as Sousuke informs her and the others about the RK-92 Savage.

Below the surface of the ocean, at 2,000 feet, the Tuatha de Danaan is roaming the Pacific Ocean. Captain Teletha 'Tessa' Testarossa is soaking in the tub with Sgt. Major Melissa Mao. For the past month, Tessa had been gloomy ever since she learned that Kaname won Sousuke's heart. But she reluctantly accepted it with grace and dignity. Not to mention a few bruises from walking into things while distracted.

Melissa is slamming back beer and cackling as she does so. "Man, this is the life, Tessa. Good booze, a hot bath and girl talk."

Tessa turns her head toward Melissa and frowns. "Melissa, you do realize we could go into action at any time, right? What if Sgt. Sagara was to call us? Do you want to be hammered when he does call?"

"In that order, I realize it, I don't mind it and no. I will not be hammered, Tessa. Relax, enjoy life for a change. Kaname did when she visited us."

"Oh, yes. You were telling us about how you met Sagara and Weber. What happened after that?"

At that, Melissa fills her in on the details of her first meeting with Sousuke and Sergeant Kurz Weber. When she wraps up with the aftermath of the rescue mission, Tessa smiles with pride at all that Sousuke accomplished.

"He certainly has abilities far more than he appears, Melissa. No doubt that Kaname will be very happy with him."

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. "Madam Captain, there's an incoming transmission coming in on the secure line. It seems to be Sergeant Sagara, ma'am."

"Very good. Thank you, Lieutenant Godard."

"Madam Captain." At that, Lieutenant William Godard leaves the area of the bath, allowing both of them to get ready for the transmission. As they dress, Melissa looks over at Tessa and sees her gloomy still.

"Tessa, you still have the hots for him, don't you?" When Tessa nods silently, Melissa shakes her head and then shakes Tessa silly. "Get over it, you silly little nut!"

Tessa smiles weakly and starts giggling, saying, "You're right. Just like I beat you in our match, Kaname won the match for Sgt. Sagara's heart. But, I can always hope to find one just like him. Only a lot more open with his emotions." Melissa nods in agreement as the two finish dressing, leave the bath area and head for the bridge.

Upon arrival, Tessa nods for Melissa to head for her quarters, as it is restricted only to bridge personnel. Melissa nods back in reply as Tessa heads into the Command Deck. Once inside, she sees Commander Richard Mardukas and Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin.

"Madam Captain, Sergeant Sagara has made contact with Team Hawk. They are now contacting us on the secure line. I informed the Sergeant that Intelligence has the information on the Sho-Da-Kah. I propose we review it together alongside the members of Team Hawk."

"I agree, Mr. Kalinin. Mr. Mardukas, your opinion?"

"Total agreement, Madam Captain."

Tessa nods, regains her seat and says, "Very well. Open communications."

The Communications Officer replies, "Aye, ma'am."

"Urzu 7, this the Captain. Are you secure?"

"Affirmative, Madam Captain. Contact established and Team Hawk is looking forward to clobbering the Sho-Da-Kah."

"Very good. I'm sending the information. At the same time, we'll look over the details, if only to see if we know anyone involved."

"Understood." At that, Tessa sends the information and Sousuke starts reading it.

**The Sho-Da-Kah was first started by a mercenary known only as 'Mass Death'. Identified as a male, late twenties. Actual name is unknown. Descent is unknown. He started it up in 1983 out of a former Shaolin temple in Shanghai, China. He weaseled his way into local politicians and branched out into key military personnel. **

**It was there that he caught the attention of the KGB and was recruited as one of their top mercenaries. He was mainly used in actions in Afghanistan. From there, he started the Sho-Da-Kah, which spread out all over the globe. First starting with a former Commissioner with the Los Angeles Police Department. He then disappeared for a time. **

**There have** **been recent reports of this man using Arm Slaves to commit some of the crimes at his behest in some locations.** **The way he would do things earned him the nickname, 'Gauron'. **

"Gauron!"

Both Tessa and Sousuke shouted out loud at the sight of the man's name. Kaname gasps as she thinks about all that had happened at Gauron's hands. The hijacking of the plane during the school trip, the blown mission in Helmajistan along with the death of Sousuke's squad, the island lab, the murders of two Mithril warriors and the attempted destruction of the TDD-1.

Sousuke shakes in anger as he looks over at Norman and asks, "Do you have video capability on your equipment, sir?"

"I do, Sousuke. I can send and receive visual images."

"Good. Please show my face to the Captain. I want her to see how emotional I am right now."

"On it." Within seconds, Norman says, "Done. But, we only have transmission capability. Whatever bandwidth your equipment is on, it's not letting us receive."

"Understood."

Back on the bridge, Tessa sees Sousuke's face with a rare emotion, even for him. Pure fury. Fury over Gauron's refusal to die and his audacity to abduct Luke. Furious even over the treatment of his Superior Officer and his girlfriend. She then sees Kaname come up behind Sousuke and wrap her arms around him from behind. Surprisingly, it calms him down, mostly.

"Easy, Sousuke. We're in this mess together. Tessa, how soon can Danaan get us to Gauron's complex?"

"It would take 72 hours for us to reach Chinese territorial waters, Miss Chidori. Am I to assume that Team Hawk wants a piece of the action?"

"Captain Testarossa, this is Norman Tuttle. Right with me is my team and friends. If it's the Sho-Da-Kah, you can believe we want to tear them a new one."

A loud chorus of "Hell, yeah" goes on, causing Sousuke and Tessa to smile proudly at their new friends while Kaname whips out her halisen and waves it around.

She then smiles and says, "Sousuke, when you see Gauron, give him a few good whacks with my halisen. Hit him until his head splits open, like a watermelon."

Sousuke, ever the weapons expert, replies, "Kaname, in order for the halisen to have that kind of effect, it would have to be lined with a heavy-duty metal and brought down with sufficient force to crack the skull. Given the density of skulls, particularly Gauron's, it would take approximately 127 to 150 whacks with the halisen modified in that fashion."

Kaname considers this and says, "Oh well. Guess you'll have to think of something else then. Maybe someone has some ideas." Jessica then whispers some ideas into Kaname's ear. Problem is, she likes all the ideas.

"They all sound so wonderful. I'd like to pull him apart with a group of trucks myself while he gets whacked in the head with a baseball bat. A steel one at that." She then starts laughing maniacally, causing everyone but Sousuke to step back from her.

Calmly and deftly, Sousuke gives Kaname a soft kiss on her lips and wraps her in his arms. This causes her to stop laughing and start kissing him right back.

On the bridge, Mardukas and Kalinin check on Tessa's state and sees tears falling from her eyes. Strange thing is, she's smiling with the tears falling.

"Are you all right, Madam Captain?"

"Yes, I'm fine Mr. Kalinin. Thank you for your concern. Mr. Tuttle, how long will it take for the team to prepare for battle?"

A member steps forward and says, "I don't know about the others, but I'm ready to kick some Sho-Da-Kah ass, Captain."

"I see. And you are?"

"Bonnie Rockwaller, ma'am."

"Any others ready to kick some Sho-Da-Kah ass?" When she sees the others nod and grin sadistically, she returns the grin and says, "Very well. Mr. Mardukas, send a transport helicopter to pick up the team and their equipment. Ms. Rockwaller, are there any aircraft you would like to bring with you?"

"Yes ma'am. The helicopter I pilot is right in here with us. The designation of it is 'War Bird'. There is also a dune buggy we call 'Sand Hawk' and the main vehicle is a motorcycle known as 'Street Hawk'. We'll give you a full briefing on the details upon arrival at your ship."

Tessa laughs softly and says, "Understood. However, the Tuatha de Danaan is not exactly a ship. It's a submarine."

Bonnie's eyes bulge out as she asks, "A sub? A frickin' U-boat? It wouldn't have room for all of our equipment, ma'am." This causes Tessa to laugh even more.

At Tessa's increased laughter, her expression turns to one of puzzlement and she asks, "What's with her, Sergeant Sagara? It's like she actually believes that a submarine can hold a helicopter, along with a dune buggy and a motorcycle."

"Actually, it can hold that, along with jets, helicopters, Arm Slaves and still have more than enough room for your weekly groceries."

"Sergeant Sagara, was that a joke?" Kalinin is amused by the remark and equally curious as to how it happened.

"Affirmative, sir." Kaname beams with pride as she wraps Sousuke in her arms and kisses the top of his head.

"That's his second joke, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. You may want to record this day and the day of the competition in New York as when Sousuke told his first jokes."

Tessa asks, "What was his first joke, Kaname?"

"When my Father told him that Mr. Devlin would clean his clock, Sousuke said he didn't have one to clean. He then wanted to know if he could borrow one so it could be cleaned, since Daddy had so many. He said it in such deadpan, even I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. But I had a suspicion and went with it."

Suddenly, a laugh comes from an unexpected source. Mardukas, ever the impeccable sailor, started with a snort and turned it into a wild laugh. Soon, his belly starts hurting and he has to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

Mardukas calms down enough to say, "Sergeant Sagara, you have certainly made some interesting changes in your life. Since you're serious most of the time, you are such an enigma. No doubt, being around Miss Chidori has helped you in that respect. I look forward to your next joke upon arrival."

"Urzu 7, roger." At that, communication ends.

Very soon, the bridge crew starts laughing. They had finally gotten the joke about the sub. Even Tessa is laughing.

As she laughs, she remarks, "More than enough room for the weekly groceries."

Kalinin shakes his head while laughing. He then sighs and calms himself down. When he's calm, he clears his throat to say, "When Team Hawk arrives, perhaps we should include them as members of the SRT. They certainly meet the criteria, Madam Captain."

"I agree, Mr. Kalinin. How do you feel, Mr. Mardukas?"

"Well, even though they're not with Mithril, they pretty much work like we do. Only their adventures are more public, yet their personnel lists are top secret. I see and have no objection with Team Hawk joining the Special Response Team."

Tessa smiles brightly and says, "I can hardly wait to see their faces when they see the reception that awaits them. It's bound to be something they'll never be able to forget."


	4. Luke's Torment and Bueno Nacho

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Luke's Torment and Bueno Nacho

Inside the Sho-Da-Kah's compound in Shanghai, Luke Sagara is trying to loosen his bonds. He has been kept prisoner for the past four days, according to his military-honed sense of time. As he strives to loosen his bonds, he constantly feels a scraping along his wrists. He thinks about what had happened the night of his abduction.

(Flashback)

_He and Officer Elizabeth Davis of the Detroit Police Department were on a ride along, getting to know each other more. It turned out that Davis was with the Provost Marshal's Office in the Army while Luke was a Small Arms/Artillery Repairer in the Marine Corps. _

"_Military Police. Impressive, Liz." _

_Davis chuckled and said, "At least_ _I know who to come to in order to get my piece fixed. I never thought my dream guy would turn out to be a Military Gunsmith. It's too bad we don't have a regular Armorer in the Armories. We could use someone like you in the Department's employ." _

"_Was that a job offer, or are you wanting constant access to me?" _

"_I think it'll be safe to say a little of both. Actually, a lot of both." The two shared a deep, rich laugh that turned into a kiss when the Police Impala rolled to a stop. They're so engrossed into the kiss, they didn't hear the radio squawk until they heard a familiar voice. _

"_You can neck when the shift's over, guys. We got a report of a purse snatching, one block from your position." _

_Davis, blushing deeply, replied, "Unit 772, roger. Responding to purse snatching. Thank you, Commander." _

"_No problem. Just save it for your off-time, Davis." At that, Robocop chuckled and signed off the radio. _

_Davis sighed and said, "You heard the man. We'll be necking in three hours. Can you hold out for that long?" _

"_Affirmative. Can you?" _

"_No. I need a massive Luke-fix, ASAP." _

"_You'll get it, Liz. You'll get it." At that, Davis grinned and turned on her lights, heading for the scene. Little did they realize what had laid ahead, waiting for them. _

_Upon arrival at the scene, Davis instantly got a bad feeling and said, "Luke, stay put. I think this may be an ambush of some kind." _

"_If it is, even with your armor, you'd need help. Besides, if we're going to trust each other with our hearts, shouldn't we entrust our lives the same way?" _

_Davis smiled softly and gave him a quick peck before releasing the Mossberg 500 'Persuader' shotgun from it's rack for his defense. After Luke chambered a shell into the breech, the both of them exited the Impala, only to come across a Caucasian man with a massive facial scar in a wheelchair and a Caucasian woman wearing glasses with him. _

_Curious, Davis asked, "Are you the callers of the purse snatching?" _

"_Yes and no, actually. We called, but there's no purse snatching. Instead it's more of a person snatching." As soon as the man finished speaking, Luke and Davis made out several pistol-armed figures coming at them. Concerned for Luke's safety and her own, Davis drew her Police-issue Sig-Sauer 226. When the figures raised their guns, Davis fired the first shot, nailing one right in the forehead. _

_Fully angered now, the figures remaining opened fire on Davis, knocking her back with every impact from the bullets striking her armored suit and damaging her uniform. The woman with the man then brought up a tranquilizer gun and shot Davis in the neck. _

_That alone caused Luke to see red and aim the 'Persuader' at the creeps. Before he could open fire, the woman sent another dart. This time, into him. _

_As he went unconscious, the man said, "Don't kill the cop. The last time a cop died, it was totally against my orders." _

"_But, Master. She killed Kenny." _

"_I never cared much for Kenny. He always mumbled. Besides, she perceived danger and handled it." That was the last thing that Luke heard as he went unconscious._

Luke comes back to the present and snarls as he hears the doors open behind him. He then hears the voice from that night.

"Hello, cousin of Kashim."

"Who's Kashim? The only cousin I know of is Sousuke."

"Exactly. You see, your cousin fought under that name when he was with the Afghani rebels. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"He told me he fought with the rebels. But he never mentioned that name to me before. I guess he hated it so damn much, he returned to his true name."

"A name is but a word. What the truth is, that's a whole other animal. He's Kashim because he was named that by the rebels in that region. So, tell me, Luke. Do you like home movies?" Before Luke can reply, the man turns on video equipment and gives a signal for his men to start playing a video tape.

"I do. But, since I don't have any, I'll have to settle for bloopers and blunders. Yeah, sure. They might seem like harmless degradement that causes victims to suffer indignity at first. But over time, you start to crack up laughing. As you laugh, one of two things will happen. You will either laugh yourself to death from internal injuries or you'd go out of your mind from insanity." He then starts wheeling himself out the door.

Before he gets all the way out, he adds, "By the way, the videos are continuous and controlled from another room. So you won't have to worry about running out of material to watch and laugh at."

"Wait! Who are you?" But his question is left unanswered as the door signals it's being secured from the outside. At that, the video starts playing, causing Luke to shake at the thought of laughing himself to death.

"Watching people get hurt is not funny. Watching people get hurt is not funny." He keeps repeating that to himself every time some poor soul gets hurt or property gets damaged.

Over thirty minutes of time, though, his viewpoint changes drastically. "Watching people get hurt is not funny. It's hilarious! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Thus begins the torment known as, 'The Laughing Pain of Death'.

The next day, back in Middleton, four of the group is at Bueno Nacho when Sousuke and Kaname look at the menu and see something they are not familiar with.

Kaname asks, "Does anyone know what a Naco is?"

Ron grins and replies, "It's nacho meets taco. The Naco."

Rufus jumps up upon the table, clicks his tongue and says, "Hnk, Naco."

Sousuke draws his Glock and gets a whap on the head from Kaname's halisen for even thinking of shooting a naked mole rat.

"Sousuke!" The shout and the sight of the gun causes Rufus to scream and duck back down into Ron's pocket.

"Kaname, there is a rodent in here."

Ron's face goes glum and he says, "I know Rufus is not exactly a normal pet, but I wouldn't call him a rodent to his face." He then gets up and goes to the restroom, leaving Sousuke even more befuddled.

"Rufus? Pet? Why not a hamster, cat or dog?"

Kim sighs and replies, "It's because of his Dad's allergies. He's allergic to every kind of fur. Even feathers from birds sets off his allergies. Ron went surfing on the Internet and found a naked mole rat. He then heard that Smarty Mart was having a sale on hairless pets. That was when he found Rufus."

"Naked mole rats are usually ideal for tunneling into other places within their colonies. But Rufus doesn't exactly seem like a regular naked mole rat. He seems to be quite intelligent. Was he experimented on?"

"I don't really know, Sousuke. If he was, I don't want to know. I'm even more disturbed by the idea that you were ready to shoot Rufus just for jumping up onto the table and saying, 'Hnk, Naco'."

"I apologize. It was not my intent to distress Ron or insult Rufus. It's just that, when I encountered an animal, my reaction would normally be to kill and eat it. Naked mole rats are considered a delicacy in the Middle East. I've even eaten some in my days with the Afghani rebels. Even on days that I had not had anything to eat. Which was about every other day."

Incredulously, Kim and Kaname, at the same time, ask, "What? Your comrades wouldn't let you eat?"

"Affirmative. They felt that the only thing an outsider like me was fit to eat was scraps that the dogs hadn't gotten to yet. Even when I was on the run from the Russian soldiers after my parents died, I considered myself lucky to be able to eat."

"That's harsh, dude." Ron snuck up behind Sousuke, spooking him and causing him to draw his gun again, earning him another whap from Kaname's halisen.

"Sousuke! No shooting colleagues that spook you." She then turns to Ron and asks, "How long have you been standing there and how did you move more quietly than Sousuke? I'm somewhat used to his jolts, but you nearly gave me a heart attack. Just like Sousuke did when we first got together. That gets you a halisen whack as well, Ron." At that, she gives Ron a good, hard whack.

That elicits a chuckle from Sousuke and a giggle from Kim. Ron sheepishly grins and replies, "In that order, long enough to learn that naked mole rats are considered to be delicacies in the Middle East. As for the other question, it was something I learned in school during my time in the exchange program."

Sousuke grins and says, "I'd like to meet the one that taught you sometime, Ron. No doubt, it would help on the battlefield."

Ron's face goes glum again as he sits down and says, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for when you die to meet my teacher, Sergeant Sagara. The one that taught me died here in the Middleton Hospital two and a half years ago. It was before Kim and I got married. We learned that the school was on a bad road. So we went over there to stop the situation. When it was stopped, four more people were dead. Three villains and one innocent. One of the villains said that they'll tell the world about me being my other self. That would have put myself, Kim and our families at risk, along with project Security. It simply wouldn't be allowed to happen. So we sent a bullet into two heads while the other villain was already dead from having been run through with a sword. It was the first time we used lethal tactics against an enemy."

Sousuke nods in agreement and says, "If I was in your shoes, I'd have done the same thing. I take it that Kim was with you at the time."

Kim nods and replies, "That's right. It was our first mission together in three months, since Ron had gotten hurt. I didn't even know it was him until after his first assignment as Street Hawk. I suspected it, but I knew that his old knee wouldn't have handled the strain of being on a cycle. So I just put it out of my mind." She then looks affectionately at Ron and adds, "He's saved my life quite a few times, just like I saved him at times in the past. He's my hero."

Kaname smiles softly and says, "I feel the same way about Sousuke, Kim. Only he's a little more destructive for the most part."

Curious, Kim asks, "Really? How destructive?"

"Let's see. Shoe lockers, boilers, trophy cases, cars and Arm Slaves. He's destroyed them all for the most part. One time, he even destroyed film by accident when a classmate and his friends were using a supply shed as a dark room for developing pictures. The girl's softball team had gotten Sergeant Sabotage here to investigate what was going on in there. He took a listen and heard what he thought to be discussion of narcotics trafficking. So he brought out a shotgun and raided the place, using a stun grenade. I mean, if you were in his shoes, with his skills, would you do it the same way?"

"If I didn't have access to optical sensors, then yeah. It'd be understandable, given the circumstances. What happened after that?" Ron's interest is clearly peaked as he answered and asked another question.

Kaname giggles at the sight of Sousuke's blush and replies, "He made an embarrassing bet with the Music Club. If he was to even get one girl, they would buy him lunch for two whole weeks. If he didn't, he would have had to swim in the lake naked." She then tells them about what had happened after his attempts to flirt, causing Kim to look at Sousuke with a smirk.

"To top it all off, he was wearing a full combat harness, thinking that flirting is like a girl hunt. He wound up luring and then trapping girls in cages. I put him on the right track and watched him try to talk to girls outright. It was frustrating for him, since the only things he knew about were related to the Military. But, I then saw something in his eyes. Compassion and a willingness to assist any way he can. So I went home, put on my Mother's favorite kimono and changed my makeup along with my hairstyle. I then went to the park and arrived in time, barely."

Sousuke nods and jumps in. "Kaname put on an amazing performance. She even had me fooled, as I did not recall flirting with her in the first place. As we walked, I was wondering, 'Who is this woman? I don't remember talking to her.' When we got to the lake, she started laughing and I was able to recognize her then. She constantly surprises me. She looked very lovely like that. For that matter, it was the first time I told Kaname that she looked lovely. I was too concerned with keeping her safe that I simply didn't take the time to notice. Or to even tell her."

Curious, Ron asks, "What do you mean by keeping her safe, Sousuke?"

Kaname sighs and replies, "I'm not exactly a normal teenage girl."

Ron grins and says, "Well, at least you'll fit in with my motto. 'Never be normal'."

Kaname laughs at that and says, "Point to you, Ron. What I meant was, my mind is more than it appears to be. There are some people out there that want what's inside my head. No matter what. Gauron is one such person. I'm afraid I can't be more detailed than that, I'm truly sorry."

"Hey, as KP says, 'No big'. Some things are meant to be kept need to know. I'm guessing that this is something we don't need or want to know about." Kaname gives him a grateful smile and Sousuke a warm hug as thanks for all he does for her.

Kaname then remembers what Hirotaka said about Yori and decides to ask.

"Just how did Yori die, anyway? I know Hirotaka said something about her dying from an infection. But he didn't explain in further detail."

Kim looks over at Ron and gets a nod from him. From there, she sighs and fills Kaname and Sousuke in on Yori's death. With no omissions. Kaname is numb with shock, with Sousuke putting his arm around her to comfort her.

"That's awful, Kim. It's a good thing that you two went over there and killed their asses. If you hadn't stopped them, who knows what else they would have done?" Kaname then shudders after making that statement.

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeps. Kim picks it up and asks, "What's the sitch?"

"Kim. Bonnie, Jessica and Hirotaka are at the air field right now. The Mithril helicopter should arrive there in twenty minutes. You guys best get moving."

"You got it, Wade." At that, Kim, Ron, Sousuke and Kaname leave Bueno Nacho, vowing to have a celebration meal of Nacos upon their return.

As they head to the air field, they think about the briefing that Sousuke had given them regarding the Savage. Heavily armored, armed with two Vulcan Gatling cannons mounted right in the head. Used extensively in Afghanistan by Soviet troops during the occupation. Has several weak points. Best weapon to use would be the monomolecular cutter.

As a result, Bonnie, Hirotaka and Jessica went home early to rest and prepare the vehicles and equipment for transport. Bonnie had called earlier in the morning to let Kim know that they'll start with the vehicles at Command Center. Along with the armored suits for Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka. Since Jessica was still new, it would be about another month before she could be molded for her suit. But she took it in stride.


	5. Flight and Greetings

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Flight and Greetings

Upon arrival at the air field, Sousuke and Kaname get a look at the hangar housing Sky Base and both smile at the sight of Bonnie and Hirotaka pushing the doors open, revealing the team's transport plane. Five seconds after arrival, a helicopter appears out of nowhere, freaking Ron out.

"A helicopter that appears and disappears at will? That is spankin'!" Sousuke chuckles at Ron's reaction and watches as Ron leans over to Kim. "Kim, I don't think a sub would be the best place for you. Who knows what could happen out there? I don't want to lose you or our children."

"I know, Ron. I wouldn't want to lose them or you either. So be careful for me. Please?" She then starts doing her trademark pout to get Ron to do her bidding.

"Oh, no. Not the Puppy Dog Pout." Ron covers his face in time. Curious to see if she had dropped it yet, he sneaks a look and sees her sultry face in her classic pout. "Oh, what you do to me with that pout, Kim." He then gives her a massive Frencher, rubbing her belly as he does so, with Kim returning the affection.

Kaname, slightly amused by their antics, asks, "Shall we go stomp some Sho-Da-Kah idiots senseless or do you two want to make out all day long?"

Ron separates from the kiss, takes his hands into a scale and a thoughtful look on his face. "Let's see. Stomping Sho-Da-Kah idiots senseless versus Frenching with Kim. Oh, tough call. Let's examine the priorities. Sho-Da-Kah goons and lackeys are bad road and need to be stomped. Making out with Kim is fun. Stomping the Sho-Da-Kah can be fun too. Let's go with stomping the Sho-Da-Kah. Sorry, Kim. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I come home before we can make out again."

Kim blushes and giggles as she replies, "As long as you nail some of them for me, it's no big, my love."

Sousuke looks over at Kaname and asks, "You sure you want to come along, Kaname? It's going to be dangerous, maybe even weird. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't want you facing that loony alone, Sousuke. Besides, if you have to use Arbalest, you'll need someone in your corner. I'm the best chance you have. Is that clear, Sergeant Serious?"

"Very clear, Angel." Kaname and Sousuke both blush at the same time and exchange a quick peck.

As the three exit the H2, Kim yells, "Don't let Ron die, Sousuke!"

Sousuke replies, "Not a problem. I'll keep him alive if he'll keep me alive."

Kaname retorts, "He better. If he doesn't, he'll wish he were dead when I'm done with him."

Ron then says, "Oy. Maybe I should have chosen the make-out instead."

As the group walks away, Kim can only giggle at their antics, with tears coming out of her eyes. She manages to watch the Mithril helicopter crew load Sand Hawk and Street Hawk into it's cargo hold.

While this is happening, Sousuke gets into the co-pilot's seat beside Bonnie as Kaname and Ron get into the back of War Bird and strap down. She then sees Hirotaka and Jessica get into the Mithril helicopter. As the doors on both aircraft close, Kim drives away, giving Ron a wave and an air kiss, with Ron returning it.

She sees the helicopters take off in her mirror and fly off toward California. As she drives, she strokes her belly and says a prayer.

"Lord, please watch over my husband, my teammates and our new friends. They'll need all their strength to get through this sitch, Lord. Amen."

On War Bird, Ron brings out his wallet and opens it, revealing his wife and their triplets. Kaname sees this and her brown eyes go wide as she takes in the details.

She then softly asks, "What are their names and how old are they?"

"Julie, Andrew and Edward. They're all a year and a half old. Julie looks a lot like her Mom. Andrew has green eyes while Edward has brown. It's the only way to tell the boys apart. They've already started walking and talking. They're the reason we do what we do. We want to make the world safer for them so they won't have to face the same things we did and still do while on duty."

Kaname smiles sadly and says, "I know what you mean. Sousuke has seen and done so much as a child. From seeing his parents killed all the way to killing those that would hurt innocent people for no good reason at all." Her smile brightens as she adds, "If there are two things he does well, it's making sure there's never a dull moment and keeping me safe, no matter what."

"Yeah. That's pretty much the same with Kim and I. We first met under a tree at Pre-K when some bullies were picking on her. When they turned their attention to me after I came to her defense, she rescued me. After they ran, she told me that I'm weird, but she likes me. We've been tight ever since."

Kaname giggles as she thinks about what might have happened if she had met Sousuke before his life went seriously askew. She then sighs as she can't really picture it. When she thinks about the first girl to try to give Sousuke a love letter, she laughs outright, remembering the outcome of the aftermath.

Her revelry is then interrupted when Sousuke says, "I'm in love with a mysterious terrorist, Bonnie. She made me a beautiful lunch and included a note. She thanked me for saving herself and another girl the previous night. She even told me that I'll wreck my body if I don't eat right."

"Really? Who is it? Tell all."

"Kaname. I figured it out when she tipped her hand with her note. The meal was gloriously delicious and quite healthy. I saved a girl that tried to give me a love letter and Kaname the previous night. Kaname was the only one that knew my true purpose at the school."

"What do you mean by 'tried to give', Sergeant?" When he tells her, she gasps and laughs.

"You detonated it? I can't really imagine Ron doing that. But, then again, he wasn't the most popular in school. A lot of people looked down on him. Especially me. Just because he wasn't on the 'food chain'. The only people to encourage him were his parents, Kim and her family. Including Wade Load."

"I recall Kim getting a call on her comm unit from a guy named Wade. Is that the same one?"

"Affirmative." Bonnie giggles and sighs, adding, "Every time they went on a mission, Ron would be right at her side. Mainly as a distraction while Kim got the job done. His clumsiness often had the villains calling him 'buffoon' while I, the Queen Bitch, called him a 'loser'. Right to his face. One day, I went a little too far. Needless to say, he chewed my ass up and spat it out. I looked deep within myself and didn't like what I saw. I guess you could say this is my penance. I've got a lot to make up for."

She then hears Ron say, "Bonnie, you don't have anything to make up for or pay penance for either. What you've done these past couple of years have been greatly badical and you're part of the human race again. Let the pain and guilt go, Bon-Bon."

Tears falling from her blue eyes, Bonnie softly says, "Thank you, Ron. Sousuke, could you take over for a bit, please?"

"Affirmative. I've always wanted to fly a Bell 222B. Especially one modified and rigged for combat." That gets a snorting giggle from Bonnie as she releases the controls to him.

"Sousuke, it's disturbing that you know so much about weapons and vehicles. Along with combat tactics and survival techniques. Is there anything you don't know? Aside from being subtle in protecting me."

Sousuke grins and replies, "I don't know how to cook like a regular person does. I don't know if I'll ever be a regular person for that matter, Kaname."

"Sousuke, like I said before. Don't change just to be regular. Regular's boring. Destructive and manic are what keeps us alive, Sousuke. I'm proud of all that you've done."

Blushing furiously, Sousuke replies, "Thank you, Kaname."

As Kaname giggles, he can hear Bonnie sobbing beside him. Electing to give her some privacy, he disconnects her headset and gets a grateful smile from her before she weeps some more.

On the Mithril helo, Jessica is thinking about her role in the scheme of things. She pulls out Lily's picture of Jesse Mach and sighs. Jessica's entry into hero work was purely happenstance, yet she took to it rather well. At the same time, she can't help but doubt herself. Beside her, Hirotaka senses this and jumps in.

"My late cousin once told me about one that was at our school on exchange. He was clumsy, inept and downright clownish. Yet, he never let it get him down. Of course, in time, he did doubt himself to the point of surrender. As he was preparing to leave, he learned my cousin was in danger. At that, he elected to stick around and rescue her, not knowing he was about to be betrayed by a fellow student. In the end, he was victorious, even in the face of danger and fear. That day, he became a true hero at the school."

Her curiosity peaked, Jessica asks, "Who was it?"

"Ron Stoppable." At Jessica's dropped jaw, he goes on. "Even after all that he had faced in the past, he went on to become a hero. In a way, you are like Ron. But, you take after your Father in many respects. I have no doubt that your Father had no illusions about becoming a hero. He just wanted to do the job, in order to keep those around him safe. In your eagerness to save your Mother, you had shown the same gumption that he had to have had before he died. Undoubtedly, he would be proud of you. Your lineage is one of heroes. You may not have started out that way, but you have what it takes."

Jessica nods in thanks and sits back, pondering Hirotaka's statement. As she ponders, she can't help but still feel a small to medium-size amount of doubt. She then resolves to talk to Ron about it, still unsure about what to do.

Within five hours, they are over the Pacific Ocean. On War Bird, Sousuke switches the radio to a Mithril frequency.

"This is Urzu 7 on War Bird to Tuatha de Danaan Control. Do you receive? Over."

"Urzu 7, this is SRT Lead. We are receiving you. How many in your party? Over."

"Four on War Bird and four plus two vehicles on Geybo 13. Requesting clearance to land. Over."

"Clearance granted, Urzu 7. Urzus 2 and 6 will be waiting in the hangar upon arrival. Over."

"Urzu 7, roger. Over and out." Sousuke looks over at Bonnie and hooks her headset back in.

He then asks, "Feeling better now, War Bird?" Bonnie takes control of the helo before replying to Sousuke's question.

"Affirmative, Urzu 7." They both exchange a good sized chuckle until Bonnie sees a shape rise up from the water.

Amazed, she asks, "Is that your sub, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative, Ms. Rockwaller. You are looking upon the Tuatha de Danaan, the TDD-1. It is the most advanced sea-craft in existence. Ever. You are one of the few outside of Mithril to actually see it."

Bonnie grins and says, "I'd better savor it for as long as I can."

"That's affirmative." They then hear a clipped voice. One that Sousuke knows all too well. The voice of Cmdr. Mardukas.

"War Bird pilot, take a heading of 2-8-5 and descend to Angels 3-0. Over."

"Heading 2-8-5 and descend to Angels 3-0. Roger. War Bird out."

At that, Bonnie starts her landing. As she descends, she sees the two doors for the helo-pad opening and grins. She extends the landing gear wheels and lands the helicopter expertly. Once she's touched down, she sees the floor start to descend. Worried, she looks over at Sousuke.

He grins and says, "It's an elevator, Ms. Rockwaller. It's not a problem. You may want to cut the engines, though." Bonnie nods numbly and proceeds to shut the engine down.

Grinning even more, he adds, "Congratulations, Bonnie. You just accomplished your first landing on a submarine."

"Thank you. When do we see the hangar?"

"About two more minutes." Very soon, they see the inside of the hangar. With VTOL Strike Fighter jets, ground vehicles and Arm Slaves. The majority of the Arm Slaves are tan, while one is white with black joints.

When Bonnie sees the Arm Slaves, she whistles in amazement and asks, "Sousuke, those Arm Slaves, what kind are they? And what's the deal with the white one at the end?"

"Bonnie Rockwaller, those are the M9 Gernsback Arm Slaves. The white one at the end is the ARX-7 Arm Slave. It's also known as Arbalest. I'm the pilot assigned to it."

"Sweet."

Down below them, they see a crew moving cautiously toward the elevator as it reaches the floor. Once it touches down, the crew connect a dolly to the front wheel and pull on it together to get it off of the platform. Once it's cleared, the elevator goes back up to greet Geybo 13.

Once a spot had been selected for War Bird, the crew unhooks the dolly from the front wheel and gives the unseen crew a wave of greeting. They then return to the platform area as the doors on the helicopter open.

Kaname smiles as she marvels at how smoothly the doors open in a downward fashion. She then asks, "Why do the doors open this way, Bonnie?"

Bonnie replies, "We use the helicopter to transport the cycle for flights. Whether it's Interstate or International. The doors double as the ramps so the cycle can enter or leave in any direction it happens to be facing. Saves time on cycle turn-around that way."

Sousuke grins and says, "Very impressive, Bonnie. Unless I'm mistaken, the helicopter's weaponry consists of two General Electric 20mm gatling guns. They fire at a rate of 10,000 rounds per minute while the sides of the wheel wells indicate occasional presence of missiles. Possibly the Maverick and the Stinger missiles, judging from the size of the racks on there."

Bonnie nods and says, "Very good, Sousuke. Wait until you see Sand Hawk. It'll knock your socks off."

"Understood. I'll be sure to clench my toes when I see it." Bonnie looks at Sousuke like he's mad, yet she sees his ever serious face.

Kaname chuckles lightly and says, "Sousuke doesn't quite understand idioms just yet."

"Actually, Kaname. It was another joke on my part. I guess I was just too deadpan and tired for it to take full effect."

Ron grins and says, "Sousuke, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be cracking jokes, quips and one-liners. Good enough to bring the house down."

"Why would I want to sink or collapse the sub?" That gets a loud laugh from Ron, Bonnie and Kaname. Very soon, Sousuke starts laughing as well. "Oh man, that was great."

"Sousuke, Kaname!" Kurz Weber's voice comes through loud and clear through the din in the hangar. He can only be described as with blond hair, blue eyes and slim as he comes into view. With him is a woman with short cut black hair, equally trim in physique, if not very buxom.

Kaname replies, "Hey Kurz and Melissa. Great to see you guys again."

Melissa grins and says, "Right back at you, Kaname. Who are your friends?"

Sousuke steps forward and replies, "Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller. They are two members of Team Hawk. Bonnie's husband and another member are about to come down on Geybo 13. Along with their two main ground-attack vehicles. They are about as famous as the original Team Possible."

Bonnie and Ron's jaws drop at the ostentatious introductions and they both blush furiously at the flattery. At that, the elevator descends again, this time carrying the Mithril helicopter. Once it reaches the hangar floor, the crew go right to work in moving the helicopter off of the platform. Once it's in place, it's doors open and out steps Hirotaka along with Jessica.

Bonnie runs forward and embraces her husband. "Hirotaka!" She then leaps up onto his lap and kisses him passionately. Jessica walks to Ron and gives him a hug of greeting.

"I hope Kim won't mind if I hug you, Ron."

"Jessica, we're family. Kim trusts me and you. Just like we trusted you to keep your cool in China. You kept it and rescued your Mom with us at your side."

Bashful, Jessica replies, "Ron, you're the hero. I'm just the heiress to a legacy that my late Father left. You, Kim, Bonnie and Hirotaka have done this much longer than I have."

"True, but you are the daughter of Jesse 'Street Hawk' Mach. You have his spirit and his determination to see things through. Your Father would be so proud of you, Jessica. You overcame adversity, risen to the challenge and pulled off the most impressive feat of all. Rescuing your Mother. Now, if that's not heroic, I don't know what is."

With tears falling from her eyes, Jessica throws herself into Ron's arms. She then cries into his shoulder, saying, "I'm sorry, Ron! I won't let you down!"

Soothingly, Ron says, "That's the spirit, Jessica. That's the spirit."

In the background, Kurz asks, "What's with her?"

Hirotaka replies, "She had some doubts about her heroic lineage on the flight over here. I tried to convince her that she has what it takes, but she kept doubting herself. How Stoppable-san did it, I'm not sure. It could be because some others believed in him, even when he was doubting himself or others doubted him." He then turns back and sees Ron walking with Jessica back to the Mithril helicopter.

As they approach, the rear loading door opens, allowing Kurz, Sousuke, Kaname and Melissa to see two vehicles that can only be described as 'menacing' and 'highly aggressive'. One motorcycle and one dune buggy. When Ron and Jessica finish unstrapping the vehicles, Ron wheels the motorcycle down while the crew of the helicopter helps Jessica in wheeling the dune buggy down.

Kurz starts picturing himself riding on the cycle and starts forward before Melissa can even stop him. He is so intent on his fantasy, he doesn't even hear Melissa telling him to stop or even feel Sousuke and Melissa trying to restrain him. He shrugs himself to free his mind and flex himself for what would be a sweet ride on the cycle. What happens next, he will never forget or be able to live down.

When Ron brings down the kickstand and steps back from it, he sees Kurz walking over, clearly intent on getting on. He then thinks, 'Oh dear. This will be good for a chuckle or two. I don't think he knows about the Security system for the cycle.'

When the blond-haired sniper does, the on-board security system throws him off, via the cycle's seat. Screaming as he flies through the air, he lands on his back with a grunt and looks around.

When he sees Ron grinning at him, he asks, "What'd I do?"

"Nothing. It's not programmed for you. You see, the cycle has a very sophisticated system that looks for it's rider's electronic signature. In my case, there is a transponder chip within my racing suit. It's molded for my body alone, so it wouldn't do any good to try to get into the suit. As you are a little too tall and lanky, it wouldn't be a good fit. Matter of fact, worst case scenario is you singing Soprano as you walk around in the suit."

Sheepishly, Kurz grins and says, "Great alarm system."

"That's what Kim's twin brothers said after my first mission. They got thrown off, too. As did a crewman aboard a GJ ocean vessel and a quack that tried to kill a friend of mine and his wife's unborn child."

Kaname's right eye twitches as she processes the information. "A quack tried to kill an unborn baby? For no good reason, along with trying to kill a friend of yours?"

Ron nods and replies, "Correct. It was a man named Ben Logan. Needless to say, he was quite fond of getting stone-drunk hammered. And then driving while intoxicated."

"Where is he? I'll filet and quarter him. I'll stick his head in a vice and give him new meaning to the term 'Hammered'. Maybe even have Sousuke stuff a wedge of C-4 up his rear end and give him an explosive enema. Sousuke, does that sound like fun or was it a tad much?"

"When we get done with this, let's celebrate by doing so, Kaname. I've seen pregnant women disemboweled, with their fetuses lying dead beside their dying Mothers. Anyone that would do such a thing deserves to be seriously hurt. If not deathly disemboweled."

Bonnie can see the hostility flying through the air and decides to try calming things down. "No need to worry about that loser, guys. Ron had enough video evidence on his ass to put him away for a good long time." Bonnie flashes her barracuda smile as she adds, "If he does get out, we'll be on his back well until long after he dies. Say, maybe about six years after his death."

Sousuke nods in approval and takes a look at Sand Hawk. His eyes then bulge out in surprise. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing Nordoc NATO armor. The buggy is armed with the same kind of gatling guns that the helicopter has."

He turns to Ron, grins and says, "The one that armored this dune buggy knows what they're doing. The armor is a combination of Kevlar, steel and carbon fiber composites. At one-inch thick, it can withstand multiple bullet impacts. When it comes to armor-piercing ammunition, the most damage it'll do is dent the armor heavily. If it's dented to the point of penetration, retire the vehicle to a safe location until repairs can be made to it. Repair of the armor is possible, but if it's heavily dented, best advice is to remove the damaged plating and re-armor the vehicle it's fitted for."

Kaname grins and says, "That's my Sousuke. He may be obsessed with details, but he knows his weaponry and armor. I think he'd make a wonderful instructor if he was to think about going a different way in life."

Sousuke blushes and is about to reply when he sees his Commanders. "Attention on deck!" The Mithril soldiers snap to attention as the Brass come close. The Brass consists of a petite young lady with silver hair in a braided ponytail, a gentleman with a neatly-trimmed goatee and a ponytail and a gentleman wearing glasses, a cap and with a hawk-like nose. The latter steps up with a slight scowl.

The petite young lady smiles and says, "Welcome aboard the Tuatha de Danaan, Team Hawk. I am Captain Testarossa. These are my associates, Cmdr. Mardukas and Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin. We dearly wish it was under better circumstances, but this is an emergency situation. Given your past dealings with the Sho-Da-Kah, you're the best group we can think of to handle it. Especially since Mithril encountered the one that created that organization several times."

Ron asks, "You mean that Gauron guy, right? He seems to be 1,000 miles of bad road, especially after having read his dossier."

The gentleman with the ponytail replies, with a Russian accent, "He is that, and more, Mr. Stoppable. It'd be safe to say he's 1,000,000 miles of bad road, to put it in your terms. I'm Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin."

Surprised, Ron says, "Lt. Cmdr., you know my name. How?"

"I am familiar with your team's previous form, when you and your wife were originally 'Team Possible'. You are both heroes in Mithril's eyes. Your friends, having joined with you, are heroes as well."

Flattered, Ron says, "Sir, I am not worthy of such praise. I was only the distraction. My main goal was to keep the attention off of Kim long enough for her to finish the job. It's what earned her the glory and me the reputation as a buffoon."

Kalinin chuckles and replies, "Nonsense, Mr. Stoppable. Distraction is a heroic job in it's own right. It's also a suitable tactic. I have with me a report from various witnesses in China that a motorcycle, armed with machine guns, destroyed one Hind and damaged another by shooting it's fuselage. At the same time, a helicopter was seen in the neighborhood, picking up girls that were held captive by a member of the Police forces for Beijing. He was also with the Triad and the Sho-Da-Kah. Thanks to that motorcycle and the helicopter, those girls are now free. Therefore, Sergeant Sagara."

"Sir!"

"Assist me in awarding these badges to the members of Team Hawk. Mr. Stoppable, I trust you will give these to your wife and your support team upon your return to Middleton."

"I will, sir. Thank you, sir."

The other Officer then clears his throat and says, "Attention to orders. Today, upon arrival onboard the Tuatha de Danaan, the members of Team Hawk were made members of the Special Response Team and awarded badges to indicate their membership. They earned them through their actions around the world, including Washington D.C., where they saved the life of the President of the United States. They also accomplished a highly sophisticated rescue using violence when necessary. This action authorized by Teletha Testarossa, Captain of the Tuatha de Danaan, Andrei Kalinin, Commander of the SRT, and Richard Mardukas, Executive Officer of the Tuatha de Danaan."

Once the badges had been attached to the team, Sousuke says, "All hands, salute!" At that, the crew of the TDD-1 currently present gives the team a proud salute. Smiling proudly, the present members of Team Hawk return the salute.

The Officer then grins and says, "Cmdr. Mardukas at your service, Team Hawk. Welcome aboard."

At that, Tessa and Kalinin proceed to give the team members the tour of the submarine while the hangar crew gets to work on securing the vehicles to the hangar deck.

As they walk along, Tessa says, "Mr. Mardukas, I'd like you to take the helm for a time while Mr. Kalinin and I show the team around."

"Aye, Madam Captain. Heading and depth?"

"Heading of 285 degrees at 2,500 feet, Commander. Full ahead at 1/3rd ."

"2-8-5 degrees at 2-5-0-0 feet. Full ahead at 1/3rd. Aye, Madam Captain." At that, Commander Mardukas heads for the sub's bridge, allowing Tessa to guide the team around the sub.

"As you can see, Team Hawk, I have given every single consideration when it comes to safety and comfort of the crew. I don't know about you, but I'm getting to be somewhat hungry. The menu in the galley is adequate, but I like to try new things. Any expert cooks within your group?"

Bonnie chuckles and replies, "Ron is the best cook I have ever come across. Once you taste one of his creations, you'll feel like you're in heaven." At Kaname's dropped jaw expression, Tessa giggles lightly.

"Well now. Looks like we have two excellent cooks onboard here then. Miss Chidori, how would you like to do a cooking competition against Mr. Stoppable?"

Kaname's skill in the kitchen had been verified by Sousuke in the past, resulting in a blush from Kaname any time he said it in front of her. This time, Kaname smiles proudly at the thought of competing against another highly-skilled chef.

"Sure, it'll give us a chance to try different cooking styles. Ron, which style do you normally use?"

"I just like to mix and match until I get something enjoyable. Cooking is more than that. It's an art form."

Tessa giggles and says, "Then it's decided. Upon mission completion, we'll do the competition. Any food cooked shall act as the victory feast. Even more, the Judges shall be announced upon your successful return." She then proceeds on with the tour.


	6. The Man Revealed and Luke's Anger

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

The Man Revealed and Luke's Anger

Back in the Sho-Da-Kah compound in Shanghai, China, the man in the wheelchair is undergoing his physical therapy. At the same time, he is ranting and raving like the lunatic he is.

"Damn that Kashim. If Venom had waited until I was completely clear before exploding, I'd be able to pilot an A.S. again. Kashim sure had a lot of nerve sending me flying off of the Tuatha de Danaan."

"Any chance you can hold your rants until after the session ends? You are five months behind in your rehab. And Venom is six months behind in being rebuilt. And for what purpose? Just to make more shady deals with corrupt politicians. Let's not forget that the shrapnel that went into you severed your spinal cord. So even if you had gotten somewhat clear before Venom detonated, you still would have wound up paralyzed from the waist down due to the impact of the water. Not to mention you would have gotten some shrapnel into your vital organs. I'd say you were lucky to have survived altogether."

"I know, Doc. But, I'll admit, Kashim sure had style and a whole lot of nerve in surviving intact, mostly. Mithril was supposed to have suffered a massive setback, but instead they bounced back. Even more effective than before. And Kaname even helped him to defeat me. This is our finest opportunity to grab both Kaname and Kashim."

The Doctor sighs as she says, "Understood, Gauron. But, what if Kashim does not come for Luke? What do we do with him then?"

Gauron chuckles and replies, "Knowing Kashim, he's already on his way here. Hopefully with Miss Chidori along for the ride. Since this is a personal beef for him, he'll undoubtedly come alone. When he finds out, he'll be too stunned to even react the way he normally does. Wouldn't you agree, Svetlana?"

"What about 'Team Hawk'? After all, they've been after us ever since Beijing and Lily Mach. Let's not forget the death of Officer Jesse Mach. While he was the original Street Hawk, no less."

"I know. That incident was completely against my instructions. That was why I bailed on John Miller in the first place. Also his friendship with a dead drug lord. That's another thing I don't approve of. Unless, of course, they are the drugs used to find 'Whispered'. Thinking of, how goes the search for young ladies to be 'Whispered'? I trust it's going well, Svetlana."

"Not really, Gauron. Mithril has stepped up it's efforts in finding 'Whispered' candidates and protecting them. However, here's an interesting item. Kashim and Miss Chidori left Japan a month ago. Two days after they left, Kashim's fellow soldiers arrived in New York."

"Isn't that interesting. Any chance he came across another 'Whispered'?"

"If he did, she didn't leave with them. However, she did accompany the others out of town. Possibly to where we had grabbed the cousin from."

"Well, we might as well plan on Kashim coming here, alone. Yet, we should have some men out on the grounds, just in case he comes with company." He then turns to the Doctor and asks, "How's Luke doing? Is he in severe pain yet?"

"He had some cramps from all the laughter, so the crew in the video room elected to taper off some. After all, it wouldn't do for him to fart while we're in there, tormenting him."

"If he does fart, we'll have to wear gas masks before we go into the room. Let's see how he's faring. Shall we?"

Svetlana nods and turns on the monitor. It seems they're on time because Luke seems to have a temper.

"You lousy, no-good, ball-breaking, duck-fucking pieces of dog shit! Why don't you watch this horse shit you call quality entertainment and have yourselves a good time! You're all so damn bent upstairs, you might actually get your damn rocks off just seeing girls get clobbered on their heads by cinder blocks!" His rant goes on and on until Gauron gives her a signal to send in some anesthetic through the vents.

"What is this, gas? You're trying to get me to calm down? I'll tell you how you can calm me down. You can start by sending me back home and finish by leaving our family alone, you sick and demented dog-fucking assholes and bitches! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At that, Luke surrenders to the gas and goes to sleep. Svetlana turns off the monitor and says, "He's certainly resilient. Very much like his cousin is, Gauron. Do you think it might be bad form for us to accept his offer of calming him down?"

"Yes, it would be bad form. But, we should keep it in mind, just to be on the safe side." Svetlana nods in agreement as she takes a seat by Gauron's side. The two had been through quite a bit since their first meeting in Khanka.

When she learned that Gauron had survived Venom's explosion under the waves, she scrambled the necessary medical crews to retrieve him from the waves. To say he had survived was surprising, to say the least, if not downright amazing. Upon his arrival at the Temple, she instituted a vigorous rehab plan to get him mobile again. Then came their biggest shock.

Gauron had caught some shrapnel in his lower back, severing his spine right at his tailbone. That bit of news greatly angered him, causing him to shoot the surgeon treating him. Svetlana was able to save the surgeon's life, but the surgeon would never be able to operate again.

Dr. Svetlana Romanova prided herself on being both a Medical Doctor and a researcher on the 'Whispered'. The night Kaname Chidori escaped from her was her most humiliating moment, along with being interrogated by the young man that Gauron had called 'Kashim'. She couldn't help but admire his skills with guns, however. He had gotten more information out of her than she did with Kaname.

At the same time, she wanted to dissect Sousuke for his role in Kaname's extraction from her 'expert care'. Both because she seriously disliked him and also to find out what makes him tick. To this day, she still wants to dissect him, only she wishes to do it while he's still alive.


	7. Bath, Battle Plans and Middleton Blues

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Bath, Battle Plans and Middleton Blues

Onboard the Tuatha de Danaan, Tessa, Bonnie, Kaname and Jessica are in the tub together while the others are establishing the plans for the assault on the Sho-Da-Kah's compound. Bonnie looks around and sees the various signs. When she sees what's on the signs, she gets worried.

Tessa catches this and says, "Don't worry, Bonnie. The water is perfectly safe. The chemicals used for cleaning A.S. parts are in a separate tank. This allows me to commandeer the tub for personal use. It's my pride and joy. Kaname and Melissa even soaked in the tub with me during Kaname's visit with us."

Bonnie sighs in relief and replies, "That's a load off of my mind. It's too bad Kim couldn't come, but Ron didn't want her to chance losing the babies. Or her life if anything was to go wrong."

"Oh, Mrs. Stoppable is expecting?"

"That's right. They had a pretty close call too in Detroit."

Tessa, concerned and curious, asks, "What happened?" When Bonnie tells them about what had happened, Tessa clenches her fist and says, "It's a good thing the Consul is dead now. Otherwise I'd send a cruise missile right into the Consulate while he's at the front window. What was he thinking by attacking Kim and the others?"

"Hell knows, Captain Testarossa. Hell knows."

"Please, call me Tessa. We're on stand-down for right now, so we might as well be informal."

"Deal, Tessa. It's great to make friends when you actually get the chance to do so."

Curious, Tessa asks, "How did the Stoppables get together? I'm really quite curious."

"Well, it all started because of a chip on the back of Kim's neck."

With that, Bonnie tells the ladies with her all about the greatest romance story she had ever witnessed happen. For the most part at least. This gets gasps and giggles out of Tessa, Jessica and even Kaname at times.

"After three months, those two were still sorting through their feelings with each other. It took a mission to the former Delta City in Michigan to fully unlock their feelings for each other. If there has ever been a more beautiful couple than them, this world would be quite bearable to live in. After all, what good is saving the world without some measure of beauty within it?"

Even more curious, Tessa asks, "How long have you and the Stoppables been friends, Bonnie? You seem to get along quite well, so I guess you've known each other since you were kids."

Bonnie sighs and replies, "Actually, Tessa, we've only been friends for two and half years now. While I have known them since we were young, I was also hateful. Especially toward Ron. All because he wasn't like the rest of the others and his motto. 'Never be normal'. He sure lives up to it. Quite frankly, I agree with it. Being normal can be very overrated at times." She then goes on to tell Tessa and the others all about her rotten self in the past and how ashamed she was of it.

Kaname is strangely quiet through all the discussion. 'I thought Sousuke was abnormal as well. Long before I saw the sweet, gentle and kind guy within him. He has a heart of gold, much like Ron does.' She unconsciously puts her hand to her belly and softly strokes it, her brown eyes soft and warm. Bonnie sees this and smiles her barracuda smile.

"I know that look. All too well. I'm a Mother as well, Kaname. Another friend of mine had a baby boy with her man. Being a parent can be a chore, sure. But, in the end, it's all worth seeing your own child in your arms. Take it from me. Even though I'm a woman that smiles like a barracuda."

Kaname cackles and starts denying it. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Me, pregnant? No way! It's way too soon for me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bonnie then smiles softly and says, "Too soon or not, Kaname, you have all the classic signs. That we've seen so far. Fatigue and softness in your eyes. Have you been throwing up in the mornings?"

"Well, yes. But I always figured it would have been something I ate, Bonnie."

Bonnie shakes her head, grins and says, "That's what Kim and I thought before we learned we're going to be Mothers as well. When we found out we'd be carrying the next generation, we were ecstatic. As were Ron and Hirotaka."

Tessa giggles and asks, "Did Ron ever do anything incredible on his own? Other than cooking, that is."

Bonnie laughs and replies, "He has done quite a few things on his own, with only minor help from Kim. For example, there were two incidents at Camp Wannaweep. It was during my 'Bitch Days' that it had happened. The first time, we were stranded out there after our bus took a flat. Ron encountered a mutated foe, beat him and saved the day. He rocked so hard, my best friend, Tara, gave him a kiss on his cheek. Deep inside, I was proud of him, even though I severely disliked him. The second time, the same foe was back to being a regular human, yet Ron was very suspicious of him. Kim chalked it up to paranoia on his part. However, his instincts were right on target. There was a contaminated lagoon on the grounds. You can probably guess what happened then. In any case, Ron dove right into that muck and mutated himself into a beaver to better fight that freak. That time, Mr. Barkin, Kim and I had a slight hand in bringing that guy down. In the end, Ron was the hero, again. Kim was tickled pink when she saw him return to his true form. There were other times too, but, yeah. There were times that Ron was the big hero. He still is, in all our eyes. Being around Kim certainly rubbed off on him."

Kaname ponders and says, "Before, you said something of a friend of yours having a little boy. Did she come across that quack you guys dealt with?"

Bonnie nods and replies, "Tara was so scared that night. The quack grabbed her while she was going to see her man. He tried to abort the baby with a toxic chemical. Evidently, he didn't want her to have the child just because the Father happened to be in a wheelchair."

Tessa, shocked by this, asks, "A wheelchair?"

"That's right. Here's the kicker. That same guy caused Felix to be in a wheelchair in the first place."

Angrily, Tessa clenches her fist and says, "When we get done here, I propose we send Arbalest to the prison and exterminate that psychopath. He has no regards for the feelings or rights of others at all. He's about as bad as Gauron."

Jessica ponders this and asks, "If all the psychos in the world were to hold a contest as to prove how insane they were, who would win?"

Tessa and Kaname reply, at the same time, "Gauron."

Bonnie asks, "How do you figure that?"

Kaname replies, "He'll go to any absurdly psychotic length to achieve his goals. Including murdering a woman that's only trying to keep her students safe from harm."

Jessica shudders as she asks, "How did she die?"

Kaname grins as she replies, "Oh, she didn't die. Sousuke was able to save Miss Kagurazaka by dropping his tray. But, it was a close call to be certain." At that, the others in the tub are silent while, in the Briefing Room, plans are being made.

"Mr. Stoppable, you and Sergeant Sagara will fly in Geybo 13 with Miss Mach, both the ground vehicles and Miss Chidori. Both Miss Chidori and Miss Mach have agreed to wear Mithril fatigues for this mission, along with bullet-proof vests. At the moment, our intel is pointing to the same Temple that the Sho-Da-Kah started out from as the location Mr. Sagara's being held at. That will be our strike point, which means someone will have to come up with an entry method. Once you get into the compound, you are both to seek out and extract Mr. Sagara from his captors. If you get a chance to kill Gauron, Sgt. Sagara is to finish it. Up close and personal. Anyone else that is hostile will be yours for the handling. If you wish to hurt Gauron some, I'm sure the Sergeant would be more than happy to allow you some leftovers."

"If there is anything left of Gauron, I'll allow Ron to handle it, sir. No sense in me having all the work and fun." Ron nods in agreement as Kalinin goes on.

"Once Mr. Sagara has been extracted from the compound, he is to be put onto War Bird immediately, along with Sgt. Sagara. However, my understanding of your helicopter is that it can also transport the motorcycle along with it's rider. Which would require the helicopter to make another trip. That could pose a problem when it comes to logistics for the cycle's extraction."

Ron grins and says, "Not a problem, sir. There's a piece of equipment on the cycle that'll allow it to travel across the waves without difficulty. The effective range is 75 miles. The last time it was used, it was for another rescue mission."

His interest peaked, Sousuke asks, "Who'd you rescue?"

"Kim. She was being held captive by the Senor Seniors on their island. When I went in to get Kim, the cycle went right across the waves. Getting her out was the same story."

Kalinin nods in approval and says, "I thought our technology was way ahead of yours, Mr. Stoppable. Maybe you could be part-time with Mithril. But only for emergencies."

Ron chuckles and replies, "I'm flattered, guys. Truth is, our technology is still in the experimental stage. The Hydro-mode being one of the experimental pieces on the cycle. I don't even know if it can be engaged on the fly or not. But, that's why I'm the test pilot. To test any and all ideas for the cycle. Your equipment, on the other hand, is way more badical."

Kalinin, Melissa, Kurz, Mardukas and Sousuke chuckle at the compliment, knowing exactly what Ron had meant.

Mardukas clears his throat before he takes over. "At the moment, Arbalest is being loaded inside a ballistic missile. Intelligence feels very strongly that an A.S., equipped with a Lambda Driver, could very well be near or on the grounds. If it's there and becomes active, contact us and we'll send Arbalest immediately."

"Roger."

Ron asks, "Would a high-intensity phase-particle beam help to cut through the metal if it's not active, Lt. Commander?"

Kalinin ponders the question before replying, "It would have to be very powerful. Am I to understand the cycle has one as well?"

"That's affirmative, sir. Even used it a few times in the past. Especially against giant machines roaming around Middleton." He then goes on to describe Team Hawk's encounter with Dr. Drakken's Consortium of evil and how he and Bonnie brought that first machine down.

Kalinin nods in approval and says, "With you and Sgt. Sagara working together, this rescue just might have a good shot. However, make no mistake about it. Gauron is not one to be easily defeated, let alone killed. Essentially, he's in the 'crazy, not stupid' category. Sgt. Sagara, I believe you have a favorite way of describing him."

"Affirmative, sir. He's harder to kill than a ninja cockroach." That causes the group at the planning table to laugh some more. When the chuckles have passed on, Kalinin goes on.

"Sgt. Major Mao will be in an M9, cloaked with the Electronic Concealment System. Sgt. Major, you are to maintain cover until arrival at the compound." Melissa nods in agreement as Kalinin proceeds to Kurz. "Sgt. Weber, you'll be on sniper detail within War Bird. Once the Sagara cousins are on board, they are to fly right here. Street Hawk is to meet up with Geybo 13, along with Sand Hawk. If Street Hawk is unable to make it to the extract site on time, the helicopter will lift off. Yet, however, I cannot help but wonder if it'll be a blessing or a curse to actually see the cycle move on water."

Kurz grins and says, "You can count on me, sir. But, what about Hirotaka?"

"Mr. Rockwaller will be on War Bird as well, given that he's a co-pilot."

Ron nods and says, "If anyone can keep that chopper steady other than Bonnie, it's Hirotaka and Sousuke. It's too bad life is dangerous at times." Hirotaka nods his agreement with Ron's assessment.

Sousuke nods and adds, "Just like Art Class. I completely misunderstood Mr. Mizuhoshi. He was the Art teacher. When he was rambling about models and what they do, only about five or seven words were actually coherent. They included blending in to my surroundings. Needless to say, that resulted in very unflattering paintings of me."

Kurz laughs and says, "Like seeing you tied up and hanging upside down wasn't fun enough, Sousuke. It's a wonder your classmates didn't do anything more absurd to you for setting all those traps."

Ron muses and says, "With Sousuke around, Art can be pretty dangerous, I guess. Hopefully, he'll be up to making some corpse art with us."

"That's affirmative."

Back in Middleton, Kim is eating with her parents and in-laws. She sighs as she picks at her food, wearing a gloomy frown on her face. Mrs. Stoppable catches this and nods at Mr. Stoppable.

"Kim, why don't you bring the triplets over to our place? We can watch over them for you until Ronald comes back from his meeting with Bueno Nacho Corporate. How long did you say he'd be gone?"

Kim sighs as she thinks about the spin she came up with before replying, "He could be gone for five up to six days, Mr. Stoppable. But, thanks for your offer. I think it's time the triplets learned about their Father's roots, along with his religion. But, please, don't try to coerce them into choosing. Like Ron said, we want our children to choose their religion. Ultimately, it's their decision."

Mrs. Stoppable nods in agreement with Kim's advice, knowing that as a Mother, she has the right to determine what is right for her children. Even if it is on the side of the abstract.

"Well, that settles it, Kim. I gather you'll be staying with your parents until Ronnie returns."

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle going to an empty house and be all alone. Besides, I have Mrs. Tuttle to talk to as well. There's so many stories I want to tell her about our hero work in the past. Before Ron got hurt."

James Possible smiles in approval before he says, "Kimmie-cub, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Be sure to give Jane our regards when you see her."

Kim smiles and nods before replying, "Sure Dad. You rock so hard. Thanks."

"Any time, Kimmie-cub."

At that, Kim starts feeling slightly better about Ron being out in the field, if not concerned still. After all, it is the first time that Team Hawk has ever worked with a mercenary organization on the side of Justice.


	8. Kaname's Exam and Mission Departure

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Kaname's Exam and Mission Departure

After finishing her soak in the tub, Kaname gets dressed and heads for the Medical Wing of the sub to see Dr. Peggy Goldberry. When she gets there, she sees the African-American woman glance behind her and smile.

"Miss Chidori, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, Dr. Goldberry. Do you do special examinations by any chance?"

"Regarding...?"

"Exactly."

"Say no more. I gather Sgt. Sagara knows nothing about this or your suspicions."

"He doesn't and it's one of our guests that got me to thinking about it. It could just be something I ate."

Dr. Goldberry chuckles and says, "Well, we'll just see, won't we. Give me your arm please so I can take a blood sample. With our equipment, we get answers in seconds, not hours or minutes."

Kaname nods and winces when the needle pierces her arm. She then feels a piece of gauze being pressed against the wound and she places pressure on it. Dr. Goldberry then takes the sample to the console and submits it. Five seconds later, Kaname looks at the screen in disbelief. Her brown eyes tear up as she thinks about what Sousuke would think, feel or even say.

"I'll leave you be, Miss Chidori. It'll be best this way should you decide on when to tell him what you now know. But, all I can say is congratulations to the both of you for finally getting your heads on straight."

Kaname nods, tears coming out of her eyes, and replies, "Thanks, Dr. Goldberry." The Doctor nods as she exits the room, allowing Kaname to sob in privacy.

Five minutes later, Kaname gathers her wits and gently turns the monitor off, saying, "Thank you. Now that I know, I can finally plan a little bit better."

At that, Kaname leaves the Medical Wing and starts wandering around the sub, this time in a daze unlike after Sousuke's outburst after Melissa had gotten hurt. As she walks, she has a smile/frown on her face. Both joy and concern for what Sousuke would say to her. Thirty minutes later, she makes her way to Tessa's quarters.

Upon arrival, Kaname knocks on the door and hears Tessa saying, "Come in, please." When Kaname gulps, she opens the door and walks in, intent on telling her fellow 'Whispered' what she had learned. When she does, Tessa smiles softly, with tears in her eyes and embraces Kaname softly.

"You should tell him after the mission's over, Kaname. Undoubtedly, if he was to hear these news now, it would throw his world into a spin. Very much like he did yours, without any warning and inadvertently."

Kaname giggles and says, "That he did, Tessa. That he did. But, since Sousuke had a lousy childhood, could he be considered ideal material?"

"Did you ever hear of this particular saying, Miss Chidori? 'Even though you fall, you must always get back up again. Not to do so is the same as admitting defeat and/or dying.' That quote fits Sgt. Sagara rather well. As to ideal material, that is something you both would have to figure out for yourselves."

"I can't say I heard of it, but I get it's meaning. Even though Sousuke had it rough, he had and still has what it takes to survive and get the job done. Very much like Team Hawk does." She then giggles and adds, "It does fit Sousuke rather well. Who said it?"

"I wish I knew for sure. It's bound to be part of abstract thinking on someone's part." This causes both of them to share a loud laugh inside the cabin.

Meanwhile, in the hangar, Ron, Bonnie, Hirotaka and Jessica are working on getting the vehicles armed and ready. Ron suddenly gets an idea and looks at Bonnie with a question in his eyes.

Her eyes then bulge out as she realizes what he has in mind. She numbly nods and goes over to War Bird, opening it's rear storage compartment. She then brings out two parachutes and takes them over to the vehicles.

Jessica sees this and asks, "What are the parachutes for, Bonnie?"

"Ron'll fill you in. I'm in shock still from him having this brainstorm."

Nervously, Jessica asks, "Ron, what's going on with the parachutes?"

Ron grins and replies, "We're going to parachute the vehicles down to the ground. As they leave the helicopter, we're going to be with them. Since I'm not going to chance Sousuke getting hurt, he'll be riding with the two of you. When we touch down, he'll beat feet over to the cycle."

"At which point, he gets on and the two of you storm the compound with us covering you."

"Exacto."

"You ever do that before?"

Bonnie grins and replies, "You bet they did. Long before Ron got hurt. Kim and Ron even used that same trick when they rescued James Murphy from that BeeBee robot. You might say that they are experts at parachuting. Just follow Ron's cues and you'll be all right."

Jessica gulps nervously as Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and proceeds to attach the parachute to the buggy's frame, being careful to avoid the gatling guns. Meanwhile, Ron is working on getting the parachute attached to Street Hawk and grinning massively. When it's all done, they give all connection straps a solid tug. Finding them all tight, they nod in approval and turn in for the night.

Five hours later, unable to sleep, Ron makes his way to the hangar and asks to speak with Tessa. One of the hands guides him to her cabin and knocks on her door.

"Come in." When Ron opens the door, he sees Tessa is still up and at her desk. Tessa turns, smiles and says, "Hello, Mr. Stoppable. How can I help you?"

"Captain Testarossa, I'm wondering if you can keep an eye on Rufus for me, please. I don't want to chance him getting hurt out there." At that, Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pocket and waves at the petite Captain. "Captain Testarossa, meet my naked mole rat and other best friend, Rufus. He's very bright and funny."

Tessa giggles and says, "Hello, Rufus. I'd be delighted in watching Rufus for you, Mr. Stoppable. When you get back, I would like to know exactly why you have a naked mole rat for a pet." Ron chuckles and tells Tessa all about his Father's allergies. When he gets done, her jaw is dropped in shock and amazement.

Inside his quarters, Sousuke lies under his bunk, wide awake. He had tried to go to sleep several times, but without luck in that effort. His concern for Luke has him twisting around, trying to get comfortable on the cold steel floor. Feeling the need to burn off some energy, he changes to sweats and heads for the on-board gym. Little does he realize that he's about to get a workout partner as well.

When he gets to the gym, he sees Kaname moving around, swinging her halisen as she does so. Her movements graceful and fluid, she looks like a ballet dancer. Even with a halisen in hand.

He waits until she gets done before saying, "Beautiful performance, Kaname."

Kaname turns around, grins and blushes before she replies, "I just couldn't get to sleep, Sousuke. Especially after finding out something." Before he could ask, she continues. "So I came down here to work off some of this excess energy. But, my moves with a halisen are too well practiced. Is there anything you can teach me, Sousuke?"

Sousuke's eyes light up as he replies, "Affirmative. I can teach you how to break the major joints in a person's body, should you not wish to use guns for pain alone. It's a good thing we have a practice dummy in here, so you won't have to worry about hurting me." Kaname nods in approval as Sousuke takes her hand and gently guides her to the area for such moves.

When they get to the dummy, Sousuke says, "Kaname, this is 'Sam'. 'Sam', this is Kaname. She'll be breaking your joints today."

Kaname laughs as Sousuke, using a falsetto voice, replies, "Hello, Kaname. Do not worry about my joints. I'm used to it, so it's not a problem." Her laughter becomes even more raucous as she kisses Sousuke passionately.

Sousuke luxuriates in the kiss until the two separate from the kiss, prompting him to start teaching. "The first step is breaking the knee joints, in order to prevent escape or a counter-attack. To break the joint, drive your strong foot into the side of the joint. When you hear the joint snap, you know you've done it. Here, I'll show you." At that, Sousuke drives his foot out into 'Sam's leg and connects with where the joint would be.

"You pyscho! What did I do to you?" Sousuke's falsetto has Kaname giggling again before she nods her readiness. "Oh no, not you too, Kaname."

"You got it, 'Sam'. Prepare for pain." At that, she drives her foot into the other leg. Sousuke then brings the dummy down to the floor and positions it with it's arms up.

"I surrender. Please, don't hurt me any more. Please."

Sousuke returns to his normal voice and says, "You should have thought of that before volunteering for this assignment."

"I didn't volunteer. I was bushwhacked!" Sousuke's falsetto has Kaname in stitches.

He then returns to his regular voice and says, "Volunteer, bushwhacked, same thing. I'll put it to you like this. Kaname needs to break some joints on a practice dummy. While I would be more than happy to accommodate her, I'm needed on a mission. Damage to major joints take a long time to happen. Even then, they don't ever heal right. So, it's better you than me, 'Sam'. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"This is not an inconvenience! This is sadism at it's worst!"

Kaname, still chuckling, cracks her knuckles and says, "I'm ready to show 'Sam' a thing or two about sadism."

Sousuke returns to his normal voice and resumes his instruction. "When it comes to the elbow, it's the most vulnerable joint along with the knee. To successfully break the joint, place one hand on the subject's wrist. Then, bring your other arm in an arc toward the elbow. Upon contact, yank the subject's arm, increasing the chance for a successful break. Here, I'll show you." Once he's done, he does another falsetto cry. Returning his voice to normal, he scolds the dummy.

"Just be glad you're not human, 'Sam'. If you were, you'd be begging for death and you're not even alive." He then turns to Kaname and nods it's her turn. Kaname nods right back at Sousuke and pulls off the move flawlessly.

"Kaname, you've hanging around this sadistic, moody and twisted military maniac too long! Get away from him before it's too late! He's a dyed-in-the-wool psycho!"

Kaname giggles at the falsetto voice before whispering into 'Sam's ear, a soft smile on her face. When she's done, before Sousuke can 'ask Sam' what she was whispering about, she hoists 'Sam' up and bodyslams him, headfirst, onto the floor. Sousuke whistles, seeing that she used the same move that she pulled on him when he forgot her notes one day.

Kaname blushes and says, "You know the old saying, Sousuke. 'Dead dummies tell no tales.' I think it'd be fitting for 'Sam'. Wouldn't you? Besides, I can't stand to see someone suffering. Even if it is a dummy."

Sousuke nods in understanding as Kaname gives him a soft peck on his lips. He then wraps her in a gentle embrace and Frenches her passionately. She returns the Frenching with even more fervor before realizing what he's getting at.

She then breaks away from the kiss and says, "Uh-uh-uh, you'll have to wait until after the mission, Sousuke. If you knew now, it'd throw you off balance. But, here's a hint. It'll change our lives drastically and forever." She gives him one more peck before adding, "All the training worked, Sousuke. Let's spend the night together in your quarters."

Sousuke grins and says, "Affirmative. Let's come back here for the next night so I can show you some more hand-to-hand tactics." Kaname nods, giggles and takes his arm, leading him out of the gym and to his quarters.

A day and a half later, in Shanghai, Luke is being tortured with laughter again. "No, stop! I can't take this anymore! Stop this, you crazy-ass fruit-bats!" He had been watched by Gauron, with Gauron inside the room with him.

Gauron's laughter comes through full and rich with life before he says, "You have seen so much silliness, Luke. Thinking of, I have a question for you. How did you get your name? I thought that your name would have been more like Kashim's."

"Sorry to disappoint you, asshole. But my Father was a buff of the 'Star Wars' movies."

"You don't say. I like those movies too! I think I take after Darth Vader personally."

"Funny, I think the crazy, dumb-ass Emperor would be more fitting for you, shit-for-brains."

Gauron brings out a gun before he realizes what Luke is trying to do. He then chuckles, holsters it and says, "No you don't, Luke. I already know what you're doing. You're trying to anger me in order to trick me into getting close to you so you can snatch my gun from me."

"Damn. I'll have to think of something else then, Mr. Scar-faced Weirdo Sadist."

"Actually, my name's Gauron. And I'll say this much for your cousin. He's very good at surviving and stopping all kinds of plots. Question is, will he get here in time to save you?"

Luke's eyes bulge out as he processes the information. "Let me get this straight. You're expecting Sousuke to come here and kick your asses. If that's the way you have this planned, then Sousuke will be more than happy to accommodate you on the ass-kicking portion." That has Gauron laughing richly, causing Luke to get chills up his spine.

Back on the Tuatha de Danaan, Tessa, with Rufus on her shoulder, is up on the bridge with Mardukas and Kalinin. Team Hawk and the three members of the SRT along with Kaname are in the hangar waiting for departure. The munitions loaders had included a variety of explosive charges inside a satchel and placed it within Sand Hawk's equipment box. Ten Thermite charges, ten blocks of C-4 and twenty sticks of dynamite are within the box, with the box lined with impact-absorbing foam.

Kaname's eyes bulge out when she sees the parachutes on the ground vehicles and she goes into shock when she hears Ron's plan. Her hand-to-hand combat sessions under Sousuke's tutelage had paid off for her rather well. Needless to say, 'Sam' is currently undergoing repairs and should be fixed by the time they return.

Jessica is wearing a pair of Mithril fatigues along with a bullet-proof vest. Jessica decided on an ideal codename for herself: Hard Hawk. Since she is strong in spirit and the daughter of the original Street Hawk, the codename fits her perfectly. During the voyage, she had elected to give herself an adequate chance at hero work. This time, she doesn't doubt herself so much.

Kaname is wearing fatigues and a vest as well while Sousuke, Kurz and Melissa are wearing their A.S. suits. Sousuke is wearing a specially-designed combat harness over the A.S. suit. Within the harness are grenades and wedges of C-4. Sousuke and the others are wearing communication headsets tuned in to Team Hawk's frequency.

Melissa thinks back to when she and Kurz got a good look at the armored racing suits that Street Hawk, War Bird and Ninja are wearing. Along with their respective weapons. Melissa gave them an approving grin while Kurz tried to imagine Melissa wearing one of them. She caught his staring and decked him in his stomach, grinning savagely.

Sousuke identified each weapon precisely and nodded with approval upon seeing the hardware. He then introduced them to Arbalest and the M9 Arm Slaves. Ron's grin convinced Sousuke that he was very impressed with the M9, along with Arbalest.

"If we have time, I'll teach you guys to pilot an M9." Sousuke couldn't help but grin at the smiles on the faces of the team. Especially Ron's face. However, Kurz immediately took on a pale complexion as he thought about the implications of Ron piloting an M9. After all, Ron's reputation as a klutz had been talked about in the past, long before he became Street Hawk.

Melissa snaps back to the current time and checks her watch. She then says, "I better hook my M9 up to it's flight unit. Kurz, I expect you to behave yourself with War Bird and Ninja. If you don't, I will not hold Ninja responsible for what happens. Is that understood, Sergeant?"

"Sure thing, babe. I'll behave. As long as I get to see you again and have fun with you after we get Luke out." He then groans as Melissa sends an elbow into his gut, the savage grin still on her face.

"The only fun being had by anyone will be Sousuke, Kaname and Luke when they get him back home. I don't know what the others do for fun, but they have nothing to do with that at all. If they think you should know, they'll inform you. Is that understood?" At Kurz's weak nod, Melissa smirks and stalks off to mount her M9.

War Bird asks, "Is it just me, or does she dislike him intently?"

Sousuke replies, "She dislikes the way he constantly flirts with her. Of course, it could be she dislikes him as well."

"Just like someone I used to be once did. That person was horrible and doomed to be alone. But, I'm new and improved. Just gotta find a way to get rid of all this guilt I still have."

Street Hawk's about to reply when Sousuke cuts him to it. "What you were in the past is not relevant now. What you are now is relevant. You are a friend and part of a group of heroes. You have a family from what Ninja told us. When we get back, I'll help you release all your guilt. In the gym, with 'Sam'. He's a very good listener." War Bird nods her approval at the gesture on Sousuke's part.

At that, the hangar crew proceeds to load the cycle and dune buggy into Geybo 13, being very cautious not to touch the firing mechanism on Sand Hawk's gatling guns. All through the night, the hangar crew tried sitting on the cycle. With the same result every single time. Getting thrown off of the cycle. Needless to say, they're all walking a little funny this morning, as some of them landed the wrong way on their bodies.

On the bridge, Rufus is still on Tessa's shoulder as she asks, "Dana, what's the status of Team Hawk?"

The sub's Artificial Intelligence replies, **"Team Hawk is making final preparations for the mission, Captain Testarossa. Street Hawk and Sand Hawk are being loaded onto Geybo 13 as we speak."**

"Very good, Dana. Helm, surface and engage the ECS masts."

"Aye, ma'am. Surface and engage ECS masts."

"Mr. Mardukas, upon surfacing, give the order to open the flight deck doors so all combat vehicles can deploy."

"Yes, Madam Captain."

"Dana, keep me posted as to when Team Hawk's preparations are completed."

"**Yes, Captain Testarossa."**

Five minutes later, the hull of the Tuatha de Danaan breaks the surface of the water, just as Dana informs Tessa of Team Hawk's readiness.

Commander Mardukas gives the command for action. "Open the flight deck doors. Prepare Sgt. Major Mao for launch. Geybo 13 and War Bird will take off right behind her."

"Aye, sir. Opening the flight deck doors. ECS masts deployed. ECS invisible mode is operational."

Up on the flight deck, Melissa's M9 maneuvers itself over to the catapult and puts it's feet into the catapult's stirrups. Once the stirrups latch on, the control handle comes up beside the M9's hands.

With her arms and legs within the control waldos, Melissa licks her lips and says, "Time to launch." At that, she contacts the bridge.

On the bridge, Melissa's voice comes over the line. "Ready for launch, Captain."

"Very good, Sgt. Major. Good luck and come back unscathed."

"I'll do what I can, ma'am. I can't make any promises."

"Roger. Launch!"

At that, the M9 takes off, with sparks flying from it's feet as it screams along the flight deck. Once it gets clear, it flies off, engaging it's ECS as it does so. Geybo 13 comes up on the elevator and prepares for takeoff.

"This is Geybo 13, ready for takeoff."

"Roger, Geybo 13. You are cleared for takeoff. Team Hawk, Miss Chidori and Sergeant Sagara, good luck and happy hunting. Rufus says the same."

"Urzu 7, roger."

"Street Hawk, roger. See you later, Rufus." Rufus gives Ron a quick squeak as the acknowledgments continue.

"Hard Hawk, roger."

"Angel, roger."

At that, Geybo 13 lifts off and flies toward Chinese airspace. As it clears the Danaan, it engages it's ECS. Then comes War Bird on the elevator. As it engages it's rotors, the gatling guns do a quick rotate without discharge to ensure proper function.

"This is War Bird. My weapons show green. Do you confirm?"

"War Bird, this is SRT Lead. I confirm weapons are green. Good hunting." Kalinin grins with the thought of War Bird unleashing hell with it's gatling guns.

Tessa nods and says, "Urzu 6, I'm sure the Sgt. Major told you to behave yourself. In case it didn't sink through, keep this in mind. I am your Superior Officer. Any reports of misbehaving on your part and it will be you that will be going out of a torpedo tube. Only instead of a 300 kilogram bomb, it will be a 500 kilogram bomb. Is that clear?"

Her discussions with Cmdr. Mardukas regarding Sousuke had given her an idea on dealing with troublesome soldiers. Mardukas included due to his animosity toward Sousuke. Needless to say, Mardukas was not flattered by what his Captain had told him.

A sigh is heard as Kurz replies, "Urzu 6, roger."

"Very well. War Bird, you are clear for takeoff. Good luck and happy hunting."

"War Bird, roger."

"Ninja, roger."

"Urzu 6, roger."

At that, the attack helicopter lifts off of the flight deck and engages it's stealth as it flies toward the coast. As it clears the Danaan, it engages it's thrusters to pick up the pace. Possibly due to Kurz's eagerness to see how fast it would fly.

Tessa reaches a hand to her shoulder and allows Rufus to hop down onto her palm. She then asks, "Do you think they'll pull this off, Rufus?" Rufus nods and smiles at the petite Captain.

Tessa nods back and says, "I believe they will as well. But, we should have a counter-measure, in order to protect any and all members of the strike/extraction team. Any suggestions?"

Rufus ponders the question before he makes a throwing motion. "A Javelin missile. Brilliant, Rufus. Mr. Stoppable was right. You are bright. Mr. Mardukas, prepare a flight of Javelin missiles to provide cover for the team as they extract from the area. If any attackers show up on screen, launch one for each hostile."

"Aye, Madam Captain." Mardukas then sets about preparing the protective counter-measure.


	9. Kim in Her Loft and Entering Chinese Air

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Kim in Her Loft and Entering Chinese Airspace

Back in Middleton, Kim is in her old loft bedroom, looking at her photo album and softly speaking to her belly. As she speaks to it, she gently strokes it, wishing that Ron was there to caress her the way he always does. When she gets to when he started being the Mad Dog, she lets out a soft sob, knowing that she had made a mistake. A mistake of not believing in him to begin with.

When she gets to his proposal to her, she sniffles again and says, "Babies, your Daddy proposed to me right in our high school gym. In front of everybody, and it made me blush with happiness. And I thought going out with Josh Mankey wouldn't embarrass me silly. It almost got me killed, however. But, your Daddy saved my life and did what no other guy would. He respected our friendship and later we got together. He then gave me your brothers and sister and proposed to me two months after that. He may not have much romance sense, but he's a good man. I just hope it'll be one boy and two girls among you at least."

"Kimmie-cub, you all right?" James pops his head up through her floor, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Dad. It's just that I'm missing Ron so much."

"Kimmie, I'm sure he misses you too. But this is important for your futures. Along with the future of our grandchildren. Ronald knows what he's doing. After all, he did work at Bueno Nacho for a time. Just think, Kim. If he's able to secure employment with the Head Office after graduating from college, you both won't be hurting. I think you said something about Criminal Justice, Lawyer work. That kind of thing for your major."

"Yeah, Dad. After all, having fought crazies that wanted to take over the world does inspire one to try improving the Legal System. I mean, there are too many Lawyers out there that happen to be corrupt. Willing to pull every single dirty trick in the book to get their clients off scotfree. That cannot stand, Dad. It simply cannot."

James nods as he says, "I know what you mean, Kimmie-cub. But, I know something you should keep in mind. It's Latin, but you should hold it well in the Courtroom. _'Sic vis pacem para bellum'. _It means, 'If you want peace, prepare for war'. Now, I'm not exactly condoning war-like behavior, Kim. But there is more than one kind of peace and more than one kind of war. Never forget that, Kimmie."

"I won't, Dad. Thanks. Good night."

"Night, Kimmie-cub." At that, James walks down the steps and closes her loft door. Kim brings out her Kimmunicator and beeps Wade.

"Hey Kim. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering where Ron is."

"He and the others are just now about to enter Chinese airspace. His tracking chip is the only thing I have a lock on. Norman's tracking the vehicles. So far, all weapons systems are green."

"What about enemy radar systems, Wade? Won't they be able to track down the signal from Ron's chip?"

"No need to worry about that, Kim. I upgraded his chip to have a scrambler on it that changes frequency every five minutes. It'll make tracking him very difficult at best, impossible at worst."

"Aren't you worried that someone might hack your systems?"

"If they do manage to get through, my computers are hooked into Command Center so Norman can contact Ron and issue the abort." Kim nods in relief as Wade goes on.

"In any case, your husband is as safe as he can be. Oh, Josh Mankey was committed to the Institute for the Criminally Insane about a month back. I've been meaning to let you know. But, then again, who gives a nut about that guy?"

Kim giggles as she replies, "I sure don't. I thought he'd wound up behind bars. What happened to him?"

"According to Penitentiary Officials, he was laughing like a hyena. That gave them reason to think he was nuts."

"Thanks, Wade. Let me know if you find anything weird that Ron should know about."

Wade nods and signs off. "Ron, Bonnie, Hirotaka and Jessica. Please, be careful over there."

At that point, the Rescue Squad has penetrated Chinese airspace and is making it's way to Shanghai. To say they are all nervous and worried would have to be an understatement.

Inside her M9, Melissa is doing an extra check on all the Arm Slave's systems to ensure all are in proper order. After getting the last okay from her A.I., she nods with approval and activates her weapon systems.

On War Bird, Kurz is setting up his VSS Vintorez sniper rifle. War Bird had some reservations about a sniper rifle being assembled. But Kurz reassured her that he knows what he's doing. Not quite feeling reassured, War Bird took it at face value.

On Geybo 13, Street and Hard Hawk are checking their weapons. Hard is using a Mossberg 500 'Persuader' shotgun, much like the one she went to China with to rescue her Mother. Street is ensuring his Glock has fully lethal loads, eager to shut down the Sho-Da-Kah. Once and for all.

Sousuke and Kaname are checking over Sousuke's weapons stash. Kaname opts to use Sousuke's Glock 17 while Sousuke takes his Steyr SPP and secures it to his person. Kaname uses a shoulder holster while Sousuke opts for a specially designed thigh holster for the SPP. After both of them ensure lethal loads in all magazines, they exchange a quick glance and smile at each other before Kaname sighs.

Sousuke heard the sigh and says, "A nuclear warhead for your thoughts, Kaname." Kaname giggles at the sweet and absurd offer. She then blushes and smiles brightly at him.

"I have a hypothetical scenario for you, Sousuke. If we were to be expecting a child someday, what would your reaction be? I mean, this is out of the blue I'm talking about here."

Sousuke sighs and says, "I can't really answer for sure, Kaname. However, if the circumstances allow, I imagine my reaction would be shock, curiosity and hope. After all, I didn't exactly have a happy childhood. But, I'm sure my parents loved me. I hope to find out for myself what kind of Father I'd be. Especially with what my capabilities are. After all, I'm a mercenary, Kaname. Ever since I was a child, I was a warrior, growing up in a hostile land. Struggling to survive day by day, I almost gave up several times."

"I can't believe that. Even though we've known each other for a couple of years now, I've got a pretty good bead on things. Especially when they come to you." Sousuke smiles at that, allowing Kaname to go on.

"Ever since the day we met, I felt there was something special about you. Not just you being a mercenary that's able to destroy and protect at the same time. But also that you have a good heart. You have morals, which is more than I can say for Gauron."

Sousuke smiles again and says, "Thank you, Kaname." Kaname smiles at Sousuke and gently squeezes his hand. At that, the red light comes on, signaling they are nearing the jump point. "Okay, guys. Let's get ready to go."

Hard Hawk, Kaname and Sousuke get into Sand Hawk while Street Hawk boards the cycle. When they're all on-board the vehicles, the helicopter's rear door opens, allowing the night sky to come in. In the background, faint traces of pre-sunlight are pouring into the cargo area.

Kaname sees this, remembers the parachutes and gives Sousuke a nasty glare. "You gave the idea to Street Hawk, didn't you, Sousuke?"

"Negative, Kaname. It seems he's done this kind of jump before."

"You mean with the vehicles?"

Street Hawk replies, "Affirmative."

At that, the jump light comes on and both vehicles roll out of the cargo bay. As the vehicles fall, Kaname is holding the roll bar with a white-knuckle death grip, screaming all the way down.

Along the way, she yells, "Street Hawk! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna shake you silly! You war-crazed civilian lunatic!"

When the parachutes deploy, they are at five thousand feet and descending. Street Hawk uses the handlebars to steer the chute as he had carefully connected the control handles to them. Hard Hawk steers with the steering wheel, allowing further control of the chute. Kaname looks beside her and sees Sousuke with a smile on his face.

"Enjoying the view, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative. It's not every day one parachutes while riding in a dune buggy armed with gatling guns and armored with one-inch thick Nordoc NATO armor. The real plus is having one's significant other along for the ride. Just like our first tandem jump over and into the ocean, Kaname."

Kaname blushes at the memory before she gets a look at the rising sun, now starting to peek out. "Wow, what a beautiful sunrise. Yeah, you do have a point, Sousuke. How else can you experience a sunrise like this over China if you don't parachute in a dune buggy that is armed and armored? The view is spectacular. I just wish I had a camera."

Street Hawk's voice asks, "Would a copy of the video do, Angel?"

"You have video capability? How? I didn't see a camera on the helicopter."

"All vehicles are tied in with Command Center via closed circuit video and audio. Not to worry, though. We started rolling the second we left the helicopter. War Bird started as soon as she left the de Danaan. Norman respects Mithril's secrecy, so he was able to deactivate it until after we gave the signal of leaving the helicopter."

Kaname nods and says, "If he can us get a snapshot of the sunrise, it'd be a big help. Along with an interesting conversation piece."

"Not a problem, Kaname."

"Oh no, now there's going to be another Sousuke? Street Hawk, please. Don't become too much like Sousuke." Street Hawk's laughter is her reply. In time, she can't help but laugh as well, with Sousuke and Hard Hawk laughing as well. Eventually, they hear the others laughing as well, with War Bird laughing the loudest.

On the ground, children are pointing up into the sky excitedly from seeing two vehicles parachuting down and a helicopter flying with them. Their yelling and carrying on prompt their parents to look up as well. As far as they can tell, there are no ancient prophecies regarding angels coming down from the sky armed and with attitudes. So they are merely content to watch and see what happens.

One of the parents then notice that they are heading toward the Temple nearby to their house. She cringes as she thinks about her husband, who had been a victim of the group within the Temple. Suddenly, she sees something truly shocking. She smiles and laughs, telling her neighbors that their problems will soon be over. For all freaking hell has just broken loose.

At before that point, on Sand Hawk, Kaname picks up a pair of binoculars to see if she can find anything they can use as a landmark for Geybo 13 to land at. As she sweeps with the binoculars, she takes on a joyful look as she sees the beautiful scenery in the sunup light. However, when she sees a landing site for Geybo 13, her joyful look turns into a grimace when she sees a horrendous sight.

Sousuke sees this and asks, "What's wrong, Kaname?"

"I think it's safe to say I definitely found the Sho-Da-Kah's main base."

"How's that, Kaname?"

"Have a look, dead ahead." She then hands him the binoculars and he looks in the direction.

He frowns when he sees the image and says, "His ego knows no bounds. Street Hawk, any ideas on how to start this party?"

"How do you mean by ego, Urzu 7? We can start with a rocket launch."

"The shithead has a big-ass honking statue of himself on top of the Temple. If you can, I would like you to make that ugly-ass thing go away."

"I see. Say no more, Urzu 7. Sending a rocket, now."

At that, Street Hawk sends a rocket into the mid-area of the statue of Gauron. The impact and explosion causes debris to start raining down onto the Sho-Da-Kah's foot soldiers. All that's left of the statue is the lower torso, which promptly disappears when War Bird fires it's gatling guns and destroys the remainder.

"Oh yeah! It's on now!" War Bird's war yell spurs them to open fire as much as possible. At that, they proceed to destroy the base of the statue to add further insult to injury. War Bird then gives the parachuting vehicles cover fire until they can hit the ground. The 20mm rounds quickly disintegrate fifteen heads and destroy thirty kneecaps. The foot soldiers have no choice but to take cover or run like chickens in sheer panic.

Inside the compound's cell, Luke smiles weakly as he says, "Someone's celebrating Independence Day a little late. And it's an American Holiday, no less."


	10. Final War Begins and Fall of the ShoDaKa

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

The Final War Begins and Fall of the Sho-Da-Kah

Inside the Sho-Da-Kah compound, Gauron's face twists with rage as he watches the remainder of his statue be destroyed. The initial detonation startled him while the rest of the destruction infuriated him.

He then yells, "I just had that statue made last week! Who did that?"

"Gauron, radar has picked up two ground vehicles with parachutes and a helicopter! They just came out of nowhere, sir! Almost as if it's your enemies mounting an attack!"

"Thank you, Kyle. Now, come closer to me, my boy." When Kyle does so, he gets a bullet in his forehead. "Next time, do not use my name so informally. Call me 'Master Gauron', you incompetent fool." He then releases Kyle, with the corpse falling back onto the floor.

"Call our men within the Military. Have them send us our Hind crews. The ones responsible should not be allowed to get away from us!"

"Master Gauron, we only have three Hind crews within our ranks! If they go down, we'll be without evac for you, sir!"

"It doesn't matter at this point. Have the Hinds come here, now!" The lackey nervously nods and proceeds to call in their remaining Hind crews. Gauron sneers disgustingly as the lackey finishes the call. He then brings out his gun and shoots the lackey in the side of the head. He then scoffs as the corpse falls to the floor.

"Lazy, incompetent fool. He should have known better than to tell me tactics when it comes to inventory."

Turning back to the screen, Gauron sees a motorcycle and a dune buggy. Both which can only be described as 'aggressively nightmarish'. Along with a helicopter. Suddenly, when both ground vehicles get close to the ground, they start their engines and separate from their parachutes.

"It can't be, but it is. It's Team Hawk. But how did they get here?"

He then sees one figure get out of the buggy and make his way to the cycle, firing at the goons in concert with the machine guns on all three vehicles. He gives a smirk as he recognizes the figure running toward and mounting the cycle right behind the rider.

"Kashim. So that's how they got here."

With War Bird and Sand Hawk covering them, Sousuke and Street Hawk ride double on the cycle, firing their weapons at Gauron's goons as they infiltrate his compound. Once inside the house, they hear his greeting.

"Hello, Kashim. I see you brought a new playmate with you. Street Hawk, I believe. It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Hawk, really great."

"Where's my cousin, you shithead?"

"Now now, Kashim. All in good time. But, for now, tell me where and how your precious Kaname is and doing."

"Why should Sousuke tell you a thing, you jackass? Our main concern is shutting down your organization, the Sho-Da-Kah, and getting Luke away from your crazy ass."

Gauron's pleased chuckling disturbs both men as he replies, "I figured Mithril and 'Team Hawk' would join forces sooner or later, Street Hawk. I just didn't figure on your language towards me. Remember Venom, Kashim?"

"How could I forget? I thought you finally died when I launched your ass off the de Danaan. I even told Kaname once that you're harder to kill than a ninja cockroach. I guess the description about you is proving apt after all." Gauron laughs once again, this time truly amused.

"Kashim, that is the most flattering thing you ever said. I can safely say the same about you. Now, for your cousin, Luke. Did you know your Uncle was a 'Star Wars' buff? That was news to me, too. I like those movies as well, Kashim!" He laughs again, getting on both men's nerves.

Street Hawk, thoroughly annoyed with the laughter, finally yells, "His name's not Kashim anymore, you demented ding-dong! It's Sousuke Sagara, Sergeant of Mithril! Now, where is Luke, you damned loony?"

"I'll show you who's loony and damned, Street Hawk! Get them!"

Sousuke rolls his eyes as he brings up his SPP and asks, "Ready to kick some ass, Street Hawk?"

"That's affirmative." At that, both heroes laugh and charge into action, guns blazing and rockets launching.

Meanwhile, Kaname and Hard Hawk are shooting the Sho-Da-Kah's goons with the buggy's gatling guns when Kurz's voice comes over the line.

"Hey, Angel. Looks like Urzu 7's having the time of his life. Are you?"

"Affirmative, Urzu 6. Now quit jawing and start finding those snipers!"

"You're as bad as Urzu 2, Angel. Have you been taking lessons from her or something?"

"Urzu 6! This is no time for chatting! Angel's correct. Do your job and snipe those snipers! I'm canceling the ECS on my M9 right now."

Melissa's Arm Slave appears before them. The A.S. then brings out it's monomolecular cutter and starts cutting up the Savages. All before their pilots can get to them or power them up. Within five minutes, all Savages within the Sho-Da-Kah's compound had been destroyed.

"Roger that, Urzu 2. Great job on those Savages. I'll tell you something though. War Bird is one heck of a machine. No doubt it could benefit from having ECS as well. Maybe even a Bofors along with a Hellbore."

War Bird chuckles as she replies, "Thank you very much, Urzu 6. Now, shut up and snipe already! Or do I have to do it myself?"

At that, Kurz snipes a target, blowing his brains out through the back of his skull. "Let's see you top that, War Bird."

"Watch this, Urzu 6. I'm gonna give them vertical with a sadistic twist."

"Bring it on!"

At that, War Bird lifts it's nose into the air and starts flying inverted, heading toward the goons on the roof. The steel blades start chopping off the goons' heads and dissecting them. When the helicopter is righted, War Bird opens fire on an attacking Hind. When it's done, it goes down in flames.

Kurz cheers her on and says, "That was sweet, War Bird! How much practice did you do before mastering that technique?"

"Actually, none. I just thought I could do it and decided to go with the urge to do some mayhem."

"You're as bad as Urzu 7, War Bird. But at least you're a lot more fun. I like fun."

Back in Sand Hawk, Hard Hawk asks Kaname, "Is he always like this? Or just on days that he's shutting down an International Crime Syndicate?"

"Pretty much all the time. Of course, he does have his serious moments. Sousuke, however, is all business. Of course, he has a sense of humor. It's a work in progress right now, though. But he's getting there."

"That's good to hear."

"How about you, Hard? Any special guys in your life?"

Hard is about to reply when she sees another target in front of her. She's about to trigger the gatling guns when Kaname stops her. Curious, Hard stops the buggy and looks at Kaname quizzically. She then sees a rare sight on Kaname's face. A face of revulsion and sadism at once.

"I take it you know her."

"Oh yeah. We go all the way back to Khanka. That's the crazy-ass quack that tried to exploit me."

"I see. Need any help?"

"Negative. As my boyfriend would say, 'It's not a problem for me'. I'll deal with her and be right back. Sousuke taught me a thing or two about self-defense before we even got here. He taught me some more just last night."

She then winks and adds, "You may want to eat some popcorn or beef jerky if you got it. I'm sure you'll find this very entertaining."

Without a further word, Kaname gets out of the buggy, a sadistic smile on her face as she walks toward Dr. Svetlana Romanova. Romanova smiles when she sees Kaname walking toward her with a smile on her face. Her smile soon turns to a frown when she sees that the smile is not one of joy, but sheer sadism.

"Come on, you can't be serious, Miss Chidori. The 'Whispered' are considered to only be advanced brains, not superb warriors."

Kaname, still smiling, cracks her knuckles and replies, "Yeah, well. I'm no ordinary advanced brain. I happen to be the girlfriend and mating partner to a Specialist. Remember the boy that rescued me in Khanka? He's my guy and he taught me a thing or two. Care to see?"

At that, Kaname launches her attack on Romanova, ignoring her screams of pain as she breaks the major joints in her body. All the while, Hard Hawk is chewing on beef jerky, wishing she had some popcorn with her.

She is finding this to be truly entertaining. She then swallows in time to see Kaname slam Romanova headfirst down onto the ground, breaking her neck.

"That was for trying to gain my secrets in Khanka, you crazy-ass bitch. Never again will you do such a thing. To anyone, for that matter." Kaname then walks back to Sand Hawk, gets back in and says, "Let's finish this, Hard. I vote we burn this dump down with Thermite charges."

Hard Hawk nods in agreement as the buggy starts forward, leaving the broken corpse of Dr. Svetlana Romanova in it's tracks.

Outside in the compound's perimeter, Melissa's M9 is fighting against an RK-92 that had somehow survived her onslaught only by being camouflaged as a very awkward lawn ornament. The pilot even had the insight to sleep inside the Savage to be ready for battle. Upon hearing the proximity alert, he had brought the Savage on line and engaged Melissa as she was walking past.

The fight had gone on for five minutes until Melissa finally gets tired of screwing around with the guy and elects that she's had enough.

She then snarls out, "You bastard! Burn in hell!"

At that, Melissa sends a 75mm round from her Arm Slave's Bofors rifle into the Savage's cockpit, killing the pilot. She then brings out her M9's Anti-Armor dagger and proceeds to cut a message into the shell. When she's done, she puts the dagger back into it's sheath and proceeds to check the rest of the compound. This time with closer scrutiny.

The message on the shell reads, _'TH&M: 8. SDK: 0.'_

Inside the house, Street Hawk and Sousuke dismount the cycle and perform a sweep of the rooms, intent on finding Luke. Working in tandem, they alternate the role of 'Kicker' and 'Sweeper'. Every room they find clear, they proceed on until they reach the end of the hall.

Street Hawk then says, "Let's hope he's in here. My prosthetic knee can only take so much kicking."

"Roger."

At that, Sousuke kicks the door in and Street Hawk sweeps the room. He switches on the 'Light Amplification' for the helmet and sees a form tied to a chair. Drawing his boot knife, he gets ready to cut the bindings when he feels the need to check the body's face.

Behind his visor, his face turns from worry to joy as he sees Luke's face for the first time. He then checks his pulse and finds it weak.

"He's in here and alive, Sergeant. But his pulse is also very weak. We better get him out of here."

"Roger. You take Luke while I track down Gauron. He should be in here still."

"You got it. I'll call War Bird and have her meet us up on the roof so she can fly Luke to de Danaan. I'll come back down and help you look. I hope you find that bastard before I get back though. I have some questions I would prefer to have answered. But I may just kill him on sight."

"That's the plan anyway, Street Hawk. But I think I know what your questions are. I'll see about getting your answers and then I'll kill him. This time, it'll be point blank range."

"Right. Don't forget what the Lt. Cmdr. said, though. He's very hard to kill. But, he's also in the 'crazy, not stupid' category."

"Roger that." At that, Sousuke bolts away from the doorway as Street Hawk cuts Luke's bonds off of him.

Weakly, Luke opens his eyes and asks, "Who are you? Please, tell me your name."

"Hawk, Street Hawk." Street Hawk then lifts Luke onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry and walks out of the room, calling ahead to War Bird.

"War Bird, I have the package. Meet me on the rooftop. You'll have to fly him to de Danaan. He's very weak, may need serious Medical attention. Urzu 7 has gone hunting."

"Copy, Street Hawk. I'll be on the roof in two minutes. Hopefully you'll be there ahead of me."

"If there's a doorway for the roof, you better believe it."

"Well, if there isn't one, then I'll just have to make it. Gatling gun style."

"Oh, I like that style."

"Son of a nut, so do I."

At that, the teammates and friends exchange a quick laugh as Street Hawk carries Luke toward the roof level. Sure enough, there's no doorway. Street Hawk gives his position and takes cover with Luke.

Outside, Kurz grins as he watches War Bird get ready to open fire. When she does, he turns his grin into a smile as he sees an opening being created. When the new makeshift doorway gets big enough, War Bird ceases fire and touches down.

Back inside, Street Hawk checks Luke's pulse and finds it weak, but steady. "His pulse is still weak, but it's also steady. We're coming out now. I wouldn't recommend the thrusters. Unless, of course, he's in severe danger or you are. How's it look out there?"

Ninja replies, "Looks like a good day for Sho-Da-Kah Shish-ka-bob. We may even have time for Sho-Da-Kah Barbecue if all goes well."

"Great. Open the door so we can get this party wrapped up, if you please."

Kurz grins and says, "One grand opening, coming up." Hitting the door open button, he stands at the door, watching it go down. When he sees Street Hawk carrying Luke, he runs out and takes over, saying, "You best go back and keep an eye on Sousuke. Who knows what he'll do since Gauron pulled this crap?"

"Roger that. See you back on the sub."

Kurz nods and carries Luke into the helicopter, closing the door as he lies Luke on the floor. As the door closes, War Bird lifts off, heading in the direction of the Tuatha de Danaan.

As it lifts off, Street Hawk goes back down and remounts the cycle, intent on catching up to Sousuke.

As he starts rolling, he mutters, "Where are you, Sousuke?"

At that point, Sousuke is checking a hidden passageway that he found by accident. He follows the path until he comes across a wooden door. Finding no doorknob and having no time or patience to find a release mechanism for it, he reaches into his combat harness and brings out a wedge of C-4. After applying it to the door, he follows his protocol, takes cover and blows the door open.

As he walks in, he sees his enemy, aims his SPP and says, "Knock knock, Gauron."

Gauron turns around in his wheelchair, smiles and says, "Kashim. How nice of you to come on in. You know, you could have twisted the candle outside."

"I didn't have time, shithead. Or the patience. Luke's on his way to de Danaan and Street Hawk is bound to find this room pretty soon." Suddenly, one of the walls explode inward, showering Gauron with wood and masonry. "That should be Street Hawk right about now."

At before that point, Street Hawk heard Sousuke's voice through the helmet's headset. He then used the telemetry to find him thanks to help from Wade. Upon arrival at the hidden room, he saw a wall and elected to send a rocket into the obstruction. Upon detonation, he had just dismounted the cycle when he heard Sousuke mention him.

"Room service!" Street Hawk steps into the room through the new doorway and draws his Glock. "Gauron, I presume."

Gauron incredulously shakes his head and asks, "What is it with you, doors and walls, guys? Do you not like them or are they simply impractical?"

Sousuke replies, "We'll ask the questions, you crazy shithead. First off, why did you kidnap Luke?"

"So I could reunite you, Kashim. In death, that is."

"Well, first off, Gauron. My name is not Kashim anymore. Second, we already had our reunion. Before you grabbed him."

Street Hawk nods before saying, "Now for my first question. Were you in charge of the Sho-Da-Kah when Officer Jesse Mach was killed?"

"Yes, I was. But, I told Miller that no Police Officers were to die. I guess Miller thought that since your predecessor was a plain vigilante, instead of a cop, he would have gained my approval. But, when I learned that he was a cop, I turned my back on him. And also, his friendship with that dead, deranged drug lord. That guy did too much product in my opinion."

Sousuke then asks, "How did you survive, Gauron? The blast would have been enough to kill everyone within the sub and destroy it, let alone fry your crazy ass underwater."

"I ejected at the last five seconds before Venom went into the water. When it exploded, I caught some shrapnel in my lower back, severing my spinal cord. As a result, I cannot operate an A.S."

Street Hawk asks, "How many operations do you have remaining, Gauron? If you tell us, we'll make your death quick and painless."

"I have five more, only one is not an operation. It's more of an unwitting patsy in Los Angeles. He's currently the Commissioner of the L.A.P.D. It seems Miller set it up as a contingency plan in case something happened to him. You've finally won, Sousuke Sagara, Sergeant of Mithril. You as well, Street Hawk of Team Hawk. Congratulations. However, you've also lost. The knowledge will now die with us. Computer."

"**Yes, Gauron."**

Before Gauron can say anything else, Sousuke and Street Hawk fire their weapons at the same time, finishing him off. Sousuke's rounds go into Gauron's head while Street Hawk's go into his chest. When the remainder of Gauron's head slumps forth, both heroes cautiously approach the body and search for a pulse. They both then sigh in relief after finding no pulse.

However, Sousuke feels it would be foolhardy to pronounce Gauron dead. So he does the most logical route he can think of. Demolition work. Taking a fist-sized amount of C-4, he places it into the corpse's lap with the blasting cap already in place. Giving Street Hawk the 'Back-away' sign, he then unspools the detonation cord. At that, both of them go out into the hall, with Street Hawk watching the body intently.

Curious, Street Hawk keeps the Glock at the ready as he asks, "Any reason why we shot him at the same time? Now we're gonna blow him to Kingdom Come? Isn't that a tad much? I can only figure that he has a voice-command rigged bomb with a timer. And he could be playing a very convincing possum."

"Actually, yes. Undoubtedly, he had set up a Self-Destruct Mode within this compound. If it was set for his voice alone, he would have killed us right here and now." At that, Sousuke gives Street Hawk the 'Duck' signal and presses the trigger switch. Next thing they know, body parts and pieces of Gauron's wheelchair come flying out. Along with Gauron's head.

Sousuke then bends down and picks up Gauron's head, remarking, "Maybe now he'll stay dead." Getting a small duffel bag out of his harness, he puts the head of his late enemy into it without any further words.

Street Hawk nods in agreement and says, "I think now would be a good time to withdraw, Urzu 7. We need to let the Commissioner know about the trouble he's in." Accessing his communications, he sends out the word. "Hard Hawk, you and Angel go on ahead. We'll meet you at Geybo 13 as planned."

Kaname's voice comes back as she says, "Hard Hawk and Angel, roger. We're about to wrap up on planting some explosive surprises here. Is Urzu 7 about? I just heard an explosion inside there. Three to be exact."

"I'm here, Angel. Gauron's finished. I have his head as proof."

"Too much intel. Urzu 7, I'm pregnant. I want to see your face on the sub, my darling Specialist. I'm so in love with you, Sousuke."

"I love you too, Kaname." Sousuke smiles at the thought of becoming a Father and goes into shock.

This prompts Street Hawk to chuckle, hoist and carry the Specialist over his shoulder. He then mounts the cycle before putting Sousuke behind him. At that, the motorcycle powers up and rolls out, heading for the staircase, intent on getting out of the temple.

Back outside, Kaname and Hard Hawk are finishing setting up the Thermite charges when Kaname hears motion behind her. She wheels around and draws the Glock, setting her sights on a group of five Sho-Da-Kah foot soldiers. She snarls as she pulls the trigger, blowing the men's brains out.

"Try to pull a sneak attack on me, will you? I don't think so, you loser shitheads." Kaname keeps the Glock out as she prepares the remote detonators on the charges she had planted so far.

"Thank goodness for Sousuke's tutorials in the past couple of weeks. These shooting and demolition skills are certainly coming in handy. This will surely be a blast. I now understand why Sousuke does demolitions at school. There are threats all over the place."

On the other side of the house, Hard Hawk is setting her charges when she hears multiple footsteps behind her. She wheels around and triggers the 'Persuader', knocking down two goons at the same time. She primes it again and lets loose another blast. This destroys one goon's head.

One of the goons saunters forward and laughs as he says, "The little lady's using a Mossberg 500 pump. It can only hold five rounds total. She can't get the rest of us. After all, five people versus three shells remaining? It just isn't done." At that, he charges her, only to lose his head when she primes and triggers it.

"Well, we now know he could add and I can subtract. But, he missed one important detail about this shotgun. This is no ordinary 500. It's a 'Persuader'. With a capacity of seven rounds total. If you have seven rounds of death staring you in the face, it can be very persuasive. So how's it gonna go, boys? Retreat, or death? Just so you know, I now have four rounds remaining, staring you right in the face. So, do you feel lucky, punks?"

At that, the remaining goons charge her. She primes and blasts taking down two in one blast. She primes again and takes down the other two upon blast. She then primes again, sweeps around and finds no other opposition.

"Guess you're not so lucky today, boys." Resuming her task, she sets about setting her remote detonators when she hears more footsteps behind her. Bringing up the shotgun again, she wheels around and halts her attack when she sees Kaname putting her hands up.

"Easy, Hard. Me friend."

"Very funny, Angel. Sorry about that, but I had a pretty close call with some Sho-Da-Kah bozos that thought they could take me out."

"Yeah, I can see that. I had the same problem. So, where's Street Hawk and Sousuke?" Hard Hawk shrugs when she hears a familiar engine revving toward their location.

Kaname then says, "Uh-oh. Take cover!" Both ladies scream in unison as the cycle gets closer to the window.

Inside the house, Sousuke comes out of the shock in time to see the cycle heading toward a window. One that reaches down to the floor.

"Street Hawk, what floor are we on?"

"Second."

"We're going to jump, aren't we?"

"That's affirmative."

Sousuke grins and says, "Let's do it, buddy."

At that, Street Hawk revs the engine on the cycle and propels it through the window, hitting the vertical lift at the same time to soften their landing.

Back outside, Kaname and Hard Hawk duck when they hear breaking glass from above them. They then hear two wheels touch down along with the cycle's revving engine. At that, both ladies know that their two teammates are all right.

Street Hawk pulls to a stop and says, "Everybody's out. Let's blow this rat hole." Sousuke grins and nods at Kaname after hearing it.

Sousuke then says, "I just gotta check with Urzu 2. See what her status is. Urzu 2, do you copy? Over."

"Urzu 2 here. All Savages are destroyed and I'm wrapping up the search for that special A.S. I engaged a Savage that was dormant until I walked by it. When I left it, I included a message. Damn, no sign of that special A.S. at all. Looks like Intelligence had either gotten a bad apple or that thing was already gone from here. I'm linking up with Transport Helicopter 3 now. See you back on de Danaan, guys. Over."

"Urzu 7, roger. Over and out." At that, Kaname hands Sousuke the detonator remote, with a smile on her face. He then turns to Street Hawk and asks, "Shall we toast this place together, Street Hawk?"

"That's affirmative. We should get clear of the blast zone first though." The others nod in agreement as Street Hawk and Sousuke roll away and the ladies head back to Sand Hawk. When they get there, they mount back up and drive the dune buggy toward the safe zone.

When they get there, Street Hawk and Sousuke both put thumbs on the trigger. Sousuke grins and says, "Make a wish." Street Hawk nods at that and takes a moment to reflect, adding a wicked chuckle.

He then says, "Three, two, one. Blast away!"

At that, both heroes press on the trigger, setting off the charges. As the Sho-Da-Kah temple goes up in flames, all four wonder if this will truly be the last of the Sho-Da-Kah. At the same time, they all hope so.

Street Hawk and Sousuke then remember what Gauron had said about other operations and realize that the war is not quite over yet. They then begin their extraction, going in separate directions to confuse and avoid any Government troops that may arrive on the scene.


	11. Flights and Hydromode

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Flights and Hydro-mode

As War Bird flies out over the ocean, Kurz keeps constant watch over Luke. Luke weakly opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Kurz.

"Hey, how you doing, Kurz?"

"I'm doing all right. How about you, Luke?"

"I'm tired, hungry and in need of a good soak in a hot tub. Do you happen to know of one nearby?"

Kurz chuckles as he replies, "I think I know someone that can handle that for you. Maybe you'd like to meet and soak with her."

"I would like to meet her, but no thanks on the soaking with her. My heart belongs with another. How is she? Liz, I mean."

"She's fine. Commander Murphy is watching over her at the house. As are James and Sheila."

"Good, good." Luke lies in silence for two minutes before asking, "Is this a Mithril helo?"

He then hears a distorted male voice reply, "Nope. You're flying on Team Hawk Airlines, Sagara-san. Team Hawk and Mithril joined forces to rescue you and shut those Sho-Da-Kah jokers down for good. I'm Ninja. Beside me is my wife, War Bird."

"Hello, Ninja and War Bird. I gather Street Hawk is nearby."

War Bird chuckles as she replies, "That he is, Luke. That he is. So don't be afraid to use the Force." That has Luke laughing lightly before he grimaces and groans in pain. "Best advice for laughter pains. Don't laugh until you're fully healed. But, I think your cousin's going to do some stand-up comedy upon his return to the States and Japan."

Luke smiles as he says, "That I've got to see. In any case, are we there yet?"

"Yeah, we're coming up on the sub now, Luke. TDD-1 Control, this is War Bird. Requesting clearance to land."

"War Bird, this is the Captain. Are the cousins Sagara onboard with you?"

"One of them is. Luke. He's weak, tired and hungry. I think Urzu 7 had some business to wrap up. Particularly with Gauron."

"Understood. Deactivating ECS. You are cleared to land, War Bird. I'll have Dr. Goldberry standing by in the hangar."

"War Bird, roger." She then extends the landing gear and approaches the now visible submarine.

Upon seeing the helo-pad doors open, she begins final landing procedures. When she touches down, she cuts the engine and sighs in relief as the elevator goes down. She then opens the rear door so the Medical crew can get Luke out of the helicopter and to Sick Bay.

Upon reaching the hangar floor, she sees the crew come at the helicopter. Opening her door, she gets out so she can help if necessary. Thankfully enough, they welcome the assistance as the work crew comes up to the elevator and proceeds to move the helicopter off the pad.

Back in Shanghai, Hard Hawk and Kaname are driving toward the meeting site, intent on meeting up with Geybo 13. Suddenly, they hear a familiar engine. Street Hawk roars up alongside them and nods for them to stop.

When they do, Sousuke gets into the buggy as Street Hawk says, "We lost all ground troops, Miss Chidori. Congratulations to you both on your baby news." Kaname nods in thanks at Street Hawk. The moment is then penetrated by the sound of an attacking Hind.

"How many Hinds do these jerks have?" Kaname angrily wraps her arms around Sousuke after asking that question. "How did he find us for that matter?"

"I don't know for sure. So I'll go ahead and wax this bastard. Hard Hawk, go to the meet site. Tell Geybo 13 not to wait for me. It's time to test a theory. Let's hope it works." Hard nods as she drives the buggy away, with Kaname wearing a horrified look on her face.

"You're leaving him behind? Just so he can test a theory? What if he doesn't make it?"

"Don't worry, Kaname. He wouldn't die even if he was to breath in poison gas. He is pretty much unstoppable. He does my Father's mantle proud." The ride goes on in silence until they reach the meeting site. They then see Geybo 13 starting it's rotors and hustle to meet with it.

Meanwhile, Street Hawk activates the rocket launcher and puts the cycle into a wheelie. "Come on, you son of a bitch. Aim at me. Just give me one good reason to wax your ass." When the Hind primes it's guns, Street Hawk then says, "Thank you. You have just made my day." At that, he launches the rocket and starts making his way to the docks.

Meanwhile, at the meeting site, when the group on Sand Hawk gets on board, the pilot asks, "Where's Street Hawk?"

Hard Hawk replies, "Distraction of a Hind. He said not to wait and he's also going to test a theory regarding the cycle." The pilot nods in understanding as he lifts off of the ground. Kaname gets out of the buggy and looks out the helicopter's window. She then sees the Hind go down in flames and Street Hawk roaring in the direction of the ocean.

Feeling encouraged by Street Hawk's survival, Kaname asks, "Is there any way we can meet Street Hawk halfway? So he won't have to test that theory."

The pilot replies, "Negative, Miss Chidori. We're not cleared to land anywhere in between here and de Danaan." Kaname sinks onto a bench, despondent over the whole mess. She then sees Sousuke get up out of the buggy and take a seat beside her.

"Not exactly the best time for baby news, Kaname. But, they are welcome news nonetheless. All we need is one more miracle and someone will be a living saint. I'm hoping it'll be Street Hawk." Kaname nods at that and the couple looks out the window to see the cycle speed along the road.

Curious, Sousuke asks, "How far along are you, Kaname?"

Kaname turns her head and smiles as she replies, "Three weeks, Sousuke. Three wonderful weeks." At that, the couple turns back to watch Street Hawk in action.

As Street Hawk speeds along the road, he comes across various roadblocks. Yet it doesn't faze him. He either destroys the vehicles blocking the road with the phase-particle beam or just jumps over the roadblocks. Within minutes, he reaches the docks. He flips the necessary switches and calls in to Command Center.

"Norman, I'm heading out now. I'm registering a green on the Hydro-mode. Ready for Hyperthrust."

Inside Command Center, Norman checks the readouts on the monitors and nods. "I copy, Ron. Checking for clearance. You're cleared and counting."

Lily presses the countdown button and starts counting. "Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!" The Hyperthrust jets ignite, propelling the cycle to the edge of the docks. On Geybo 13, Sousuke and Kaname hold their breaths as they see the cycle speed to the edge. They are then amazed to see the cycle jump and then moving across the water.

On Transport Helicopter 3, Melissa is sitting outside her M9 when the pilot starts chattering excitedly. "What's going on, Corporal?"

Corporal Pierce grins and replies, "Look down there, Sgt. Major. Something like that, you won't see every day." When Melissa looks, her jaw drops in shock.

'A motorcycle, moving across the waves? It's impossible! Even with Mithril's technology, it's simply not possible. Yet there it is in living color. I thought that Ron was kidding when he told us about that.'

On the Tuatha de Danaan's bridge, Dana comes on line with information. **"Geybo 13 is on it's way in, along with Transport Helicopter 3. Warning, there is an approaching vehicle coming up on us. 60 miles out and closing."**

"Speed, Dana?"

"**Speed approaching 330 miles per hour, Captain Testarossa."**

In shock, Tessa says, "That's impossible! No vehicle can move that fast! Not even a speedboat that is stock! Describe the vehicle, Dana."

"**Motorcycle, Captain Testarossa. Beacon reads it as being Street Hawk."**

Mardukas' jaw drops in shock while Kalinin grins in satisfaction.

Kalinin then smirks and says, "So, the Hydro-mode works. As Mr. Stoppable would say, that is way badical."

"Hydro-mode? What's that, Mr. Kalinin?"

"A way for the cycle to move across the waves, Madam Captain. Mr. Stoppable gave us a short brief during the planning session." Kalinin then chuckles and adds, "It's not every day you get to see a motorcycle moving across the waves."

"**Warning, Captain Testarossa. There is an enemy Hind coming up behind Street Hawk. It's trying to match the cycle's speed, but without luck. Warning, missile has been launched. Target is Street Hawk. Impact is imminent." **

"Mr. Mardukas, launch two Javelin missiles. One for the missile and the other for the Hind."

"Aye, Madam Captain. Fire Control, fire Javelins one and two." At that, the missiles fly out from the sub and lock onto their targets.

Tessa turns back to Dana and asks, "Dana, what's the status on Geybo 13 and Transport 3?"

"**Geybo 13 is about to land on the helicopter pad now, Captain Testarossa. Geybo 13 has landed. Transport 3 is in a holding pattern. Warning, at Street Hawk's current speed, it will impact with the nose and possibly disintegrate. Recommend partial submergence so cycle could roll up onto the bow and the flight deck."**

"Dana, do you detect any kind of jumping equipment on the motorcycle?"

"**Unknown, Captain Testarossa. I have insufficient information regarding the cycle."** A pair of explosions are then heard through the audio feeds. **"Two impacts recorded. One against the Chinese missile, the other against the Hind. Street Hawk is steadily approaching." **

"On screen, Dana."

At that, the front screen comes on line, allowing the bridge crew to see the cycle doing the most impossible thing. Even Tessa is amazed while Rufus cheers his master on.

Coming up on the bow, Street Hawk says, "Coming up on the bow now, Norman. Cancel Hyperthrust."

"You got it, Ron. Hyperthrust is canceled."

Street Hawk then times the jump and hits the vertical lift system, landing onto the flight deck and deploying the air foils, coming to a solid stop.

"I'm onboard."

"Good work, Ron. We'll be meeting you at the air field." Norman signs off and Street Hawk deactivates the Hydro-mode before rolling the cycle onto the elevator.

As the elevator descends into the hangar, Street Hawk flips up his visor, revealing Ron Stoppable's face. Ron releases a massive smile at the absurd success of the experiment.

He then lets out a hearty, "Boo-yah!" Bringing his visor back down, his smile turns into a smirk as he recalls Gauron's reaction to his grand entrance. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's making an entrance."

In the hangar, Bonnie, Hirotaka and Jessica are waiting for Ron to reach the floor with the others when Tessa, Kalinin and Mardukas walk up to them. With Rufus on Tessa's shoulder still. All four are wearing pleased smiles on their faces, even Mardukas' smile is genuine. This causes Sousuke and Kaname to look at each other, given the stony faced visage of the Commander had never cracked a smile as long as they've known him. Let alone a pleased one.

When the elevator reaches the hangar floor, they see the cycle and rider come off the platform under it's own power and approaching them. When it stops, Ron removes his helmet and grins.

Suddenly, he yells out, "Boo-yah!" This causes Bonnie and Hirotaka to crack up laughing while Jessica and the others are curious about the word. Even Mardukas is curious.

Ron then dismounts the cycle, smiles and says, "I don't know about you, but I think we finally won, guys. Hopefully, that's the end of the Sho-Da-Kah's command structure. For now at least. Sousuke, how's Luke?"

"I haven't seen him yet, Ron. Dr. Goldberry tells me that I can see him upon your return to the sub."

"Cool. Just let me get changed right quick here so we can get to cooking." He then heads toward the quarters, with the others in tow.

Tessa, amazed with the success of the mission and Ron's experiment, plays with her ponytail and says, "That was certainly a heck of a wild thing we just witnessed, gentlemen. Rufus, is it always like this for Ron and the rest of the team?"

"Yep, uh-huh."

"I see. Shall we return to the bridge, gentlemen?"

Kalinin nods and follows Tessa while Mardukas elects to get onto the cycle. Next thing he knows, he's flying through the air and lands on the hangar floor with a grunt.

"Mr. Mardukas! Are you all right?"

"I'm all right, Madam Captain. Considering I just got thrown off the motorcycle when I sat on the seat. At least Sergeant Sagara's throws are a lot more subtle." Kalinin snorts as does Rufus, causing Tessa to look at Rufus with a question in her eyes.

"Hnk, not programmed." Rufus then lets out a guffaw of laughter as Tessa places him into her palm so he wouldn't fall off of the petite Captain.

"Well, Commander, from what I gathered from our tiny friend, it seems the cycle didn't recognize you as it's rider. Therefore, it threw you off." She turns to Rufus and asks, "Is that about the size of it, Rufus?" Rufus nods, with a smile on his face.

Mardukas chuckles as he says, "Now that is an effective security system." He then gets up off the floor and quietly asks, "How did it do all that it can do?"

He looks up in time to see the elevator coming down one more time, this time with Transport Helicopter 3 on it. When the elevator reaches the floor, Tessa steps forward to greet Melissa as she comes out of the helicopter.

"Tessa, did you see what I saw? I could have sworn I saw a motorcycle moving across the water."

"I saw the same thing, Melissa. It seems that Team Hawk's equipment is somewhat running alongside ours. At least function-wise. Nonetheless, it's very impressive."

"Yeah, I'll say it is. Well, let me get out of this A.S. suit. Has Sousuke returned yet?"

"He has. The others went to get their regular clothes on before the cooking contest. Sergeant Sagara will be the one to see Luke. I'm intent on meeting with him so I can brief him as to his location and destination for recovery."

Melissa cackles as she remarks, "You'll probably also see if you'll fall in love with him as well."

"If I do, I'll simply hope he's available. If he isn't, then I'll just keep looking."

"That's the spirit, Tessa." Rufus clambers back onto Tessa's shoulder and nods, prompting her to chuckle along with Melissa. "Even the naked mole rat agrees with me on that. See you later, Tessa."

"Later, Melissa." Melissa then heads to her quarters intent on changing while Tessa and Rufus head back to the bridge. Kalinin and Mardukas examine the cycle a little more intently and nod at the genius of the technology.

Mardukas cringes as he looks at the seat and elects to not try sitting on there again. He then looks over at Kalinin and lightly grins at the Russian's visage. A solid smile in place, undoubtedly from seeing Mardukas thrown onto the floor.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Mardukas."

"Don't B.S. me. You know exactly what I mean. Seeing me on the floor after a toss like that." At that, Kalinin laughs, with Mardukas joining him. "Yes, it was pretty funny come to think of it."

"I'm sorry, Richard. But the look on your face was priceless. This whole mission makes me look forward to the cooking contest tonight." Mardukas nods in agreement, remembering the briefing Tessa had given the two men as they headed to the hangar after Team Hawk and the others had returned.

"_Tonight, there will be a cooking contest/celebration dinner for a successful rescue mission. It will be between Miss Chidori and Mr. Stoppable, right here on the sub. I would like you both to be the Judges, as I'm sure that you both can give objective and impartial rulings." _

"_You can count on me, Madam Captain. How about yourself, Mr. Mardukas?" _

"_I'd be happy to help, Madam Captain. Well, here we are. Let's greet the heroes, shall we." _

In the galley, the regular cook is being informed by Tessa that he has the night off and even invited to join in the celebration dinner. When he finds out Kaname is going to be cooking, he readily accepts the invitation and hopes that the dinner will be memorable.

Inside the guest quarters, Ron is getting changed into his regular clothes with Rufus chattering excitedly. Tessa had dropped Rufus off at Ron's quarters on her way to the galley, allowing Ron to tell Rufus all the action that he had seen that day. As Ron does so, the rest of the team gets changed as well.

Bonnie and Hirotaka get changed without complication or delays while Jessica shakes from the adrenaline rush in helping take down the Sho-Da-Kah. Jessica remembers Jesse's picture and brings it out of her pocket.

"Well, Dad. I did it. I accepted your legacy and helped rescue another innocent. I now know how you felt riding the cycle before you died, only I'm not the rider. I'm just driving Sand Hawk until Kim comes off of Maternity leave. What happens after, I don't know. Maybe I'll just go back to school in the States and get my Masters so I can actually teach. Mr. Barkin's a nice guy, just a little rough around the edges. He said that I have great potential, Dad." At that, she puts the picture back in her pocket and finishes getting her regular clothes on.

In his quarters, Sousuke and Kaname are pondering baby names while they get changed. As Sousuke gets out of his A.S. suit, Kaname throws out a name he hadn't expected.

"Since it's a boy, let's name him after you, Sousuke." Sousuke stumbles slightly and recovers just shy of banging his head against the door. "I found out through Mithril's equipment. I know you didn't have an ideal childhood, something that was so cruelly denied to you. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for you, being on the run and trying to survive. It's a wonder you didn't go in the opposite direction and join Gauron's side."

"Yeah, a wonder indeed. Kaname, while it's true I didn't have an ideal childhood, I did adapt rather well." At Kaname's giggle and laughter, he chuckles and goes on. "Sousuke Jr. will have the childhood I never got to have. Although, some camping trips and demolition training will probably help him develop as well."

"Sousuke, don't even joke about that. I know your idea of camping is being out in the field, strapped into the seat of an Arm Slave. Oh no, don't you start getting any ideas, Sousuke!" Suddenly, Kaname yelps as Sousuke wraps her in his arms, kisses her passionately and grins like a madman.

"Don't worry, Kaname. I won't make him into a miniature version of me. However, I think some survival training would be a good idea, just in case." Kaname shudders at the implications of Sousuke's statement, thus prompting her response.

WHAP!

"Sousuke, no ideas like that! It'll definitely cause him to become like you. Or worse, like Gauron!" Both teens shudder at that image. "Sousuke, ever since we met and Khanka, I felt something special about you. Now that I know what you had been through, do you know what has changed?"

"Other than us falling in love, finding out I have a cousin and creating a new life together, not much really."

Kaname grins and says, "That's some, but not all. When you first arrived in my life, you were like a wild animal, taken out of your natural habitat. When you started destroying things, that was like a cry for help in fitting in to your surroundings. Combined with you carrying out your duty. Now, you're somewhat civilized, going to be a Father and you have really evolved so much. As much as it pleases me to admit, it has changed me quite a bit as well. Your lessons in shooting and demolitions have paid off today, just like our situations together have helped you in your evolution. You've come a long way, Sousuke Sagara. I'm truly glad I met you and happier that I have fallen in love with you."

Sousuke smiles softly and brushes Kaname's blue hair behind her right ear and runs his fingers through the strands. "I can only hope I'll be a good influence on him, Kaname, even with my life the way it had been fouled up in the past. I, too, am glad I met you, Kaname Chidori. You've shown me that there is more to life than being ready for war at all times. Given our situation, I better inform the Captain." He then kisses her softly on the lips and finishes putting his fatigues on before he leaves the room.

Finding herself alone in Sousuke's quarters, Kaname smiles wickedly before she says, "Maybe some 'Specialist' training will help our son grow, Sousuke. Maybe it will help after all. This time, with the both of us, he'll blend in a lot better and have some of your destructive qualities. Along with your good qualities." She then checks her watch and notices the time.

"Oops, I better get to the galley and start cooking." At that, she leaves Sousuke's quarters and heads for the galley.


	12. Awakenings, Promotion and Merida Island

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Awakening, Promotion and Merida Island

One hour later, Luke Sagara opens his eyes and winces at the light. "Any chance someone could turn the lights down a tad? The light's so bright, it feels like my eyes are starting to fry."

"Easy, Mr. Sagara. It'll take a while for your eyes to adjust to the light. I'm Dr. Goldberry. How do you feel?"

"Other than feeling like I was thrown into a bomb shelter with a ticking time bomb, not too shabby. How long have I been out, Doc?"

"Just one hour. Your pulse was so weak, the Medical crew nearly pronounced you dead on arrival. It's time to check on your vitals." Luke nods and starts to get up, with not even a slight shudder.

Dr. Goldberry sees this and chuckles, saying, "You are so much like your cousin, Luke. Sergeant Sagara has an intensely high threshold for different things."

"Sousuke? How is he?"

Dr. Goldberry chuckles as she replies, "He's doing fine. Perhaps even better now that he's going to be a Father." At Luke's shocked expression, she explains further. "Miss Chidori found out the other day after she arrived here on the sub."

"I'm on a sub? What Nation?"

He then hears an unfamiliar female voice. "It's actually what you might call an independent vessel, Mr. Sagara. I'm the Captain."

"Captain, the helicopter I came here on. Where is it?"

"At the current time, it's in the hangar, along with it's ground counterparts. For right now, however, I intend to inform you that what happened to you was terrible for certain. It certainly wasn't easy for Sergeant Sagara. But, whatever happens, tell no one except Commander Alex Murphy. He is the only one in Detroit, other than his daughter-in-law, that knows about Mithril."

Luke nods and asks, "Anyone else? Other than Team Hawk, that is. And, if you do so much good, why not come out into the open and recruit those that wish to fight for Justice?"

"As to your first question, there are some people that know about Mithril and this sub's existence. Some are good, some are evil. For that reason, as to your second question, we must remain secretive. If anyone like Gauron was to learn of this sub's existence, they will do anything to get rid of it. Also, since we are sponsored by various nations, they probably wouldn't be too happy if Mithril was to come out into the open. But we are always looking for soldiers."

"I see your point, Captain. Where do I go from here, knowing what I know?"

"For now, you'll be recovering at our island base. In one week, your body will be well enough to return to the States. Would you like Sgt. Sagara to oversee your recovery? I'm sure he'd enjoy the opportunity to assist in your recovery."

Luke manages a weak chuckle as he replies, "No ma'am. Sousuke and Kaname should enjoy the rest of their vacation. He can't possibly do that if he has to do Mithril work. Even if it is for family. Besides, I can only imagine what he'd have me do during my recovery."

"And how does it make you feel, imagining it?"

"I'm kinda torn between scared out of my mind and curious. I'd say probably a little of both. Any chance I can actually meet Team Hawk?"

"I'll ask them about it. But, I don't think they'd enjoy knowing that another private citizen knows who they are. As far as they are concerned, too many people that know about them would be in danger should anyone else come along with questions or someone decides to do a book deal. Needless to say, their families would be at risk too. It's only fitting that only Agencies with Top Secret Clearance know who the members actually are. Mithril being one of them, as we combined strengths to get you out of there."

Luke nods and says, "A sound argument, and even stronger reason to protect the secrets. You can count on me, ma'am."

"Thank you, Mr. Sagara."

"Luke, Captain. Please, call me Luke."

"I'm Tessa, Luke. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Tessa."

Thirty minutes later, Luke hoists himself off the bed and decides to stretch before exploring his new surroundings. As he stretches, he catches sight of a screen listing his stats. He nods in approval until he sees something unexpected. Beside his name is Sousuke's, with the designation of 'Living relative'. Luke smiles, with a tear coming out of his eye, and nods with approval.

Suddenly, he sees a familiar face. "Hey Sousuke. Thanks for getting me out of there, cousin."

"It's not a problem, Luke. Are you able to use the Force yet? Or do you have to recover first?" Luke starts laughing softly until he winces in pain. "I suggest you wait until you recover, Luke. That way it won't hurt so much." Luke nods in agreement as he wraps his arms around his cousin.

"For a military maniac, you did real good, Sousuke."

"Affirmative." At that, Sousuke leaves Luke be and goes to find Kaname. His intention honorable and decent, not to mention appropriate.

Elsewhere, Kaname is leaving the galley while thinking about what to name the unborn baby boy within her. She is torn between naming him after Sousuke or even Ron. Kaname sighs as she strokes her belly and then smiles with her answer.

"Since you're a boy, I'll definitely name you after your Father. I can only hope you won't be as destructive as he is. But, chances are, being raised in a peaceful setting just might be good for you. It would have worked wonders with your Daddy had his life not taken such a horrendous turn. He's still a little rough around the edges, but he is a good, caring man. I cannot hope to find anyone better or a lot more fun than your Daddy."

She is then interrupted when she feels two arms wrap around her from behind. She's about to attack when she recognizes the arms and falls back into them, a soft smile on her face.

"Sousuke. How'd the debrief go?"

"Very well, Kaname. Captain Testarossa sent Teywas 10 to the Temple so it could do a search. Just in case that A.S. was inside the Temple itself. She even talked to Luke a while ago and told him he'll be recovering at Merida Island. I just came from seeing him as well. Can you believe it's been almost a year since the Danaan's first birthday?"

"Yeah, that's right. Hopefully, you won't lose anymore colleagues, Sousuke. Just like I hope I won't lose you."

Sousuke grins and says, "In any case, you'll be happy to learn I had my status changed to 'on-call, only for missions requiring Arbalest'. It's the only way I'd be able to be with you during your pregnancy, Kaname. It extends to when I feel it's time to do something else with my life. Let's have a seat so we can talk further." Kaname nods and the two walk to a nearby bench, allowing Kaname to sit down.

"Kaname, I know this is unexpected, even for and from me." Kaname lets out a soft laugh in agreement and nods for Sousuke to go on. "Given that we love each other, we're going to be parents and I have a relative." Sousuke gulps, knowing that what he has to say will be very difficult.

A veteran of various engagements, survivor and highly-skilled warrior, he is finding it very hard to say what he wants to say. He thinks back to his early childhood and shakes as he recalls his parents and their deaths. All the running he had done, in order to escape his parents' fate at the hands of the Russian Soldiers. His fighting against the Russians while alongside the Afghani rebels.

His first meeting with the man who would later become like a Father figure to him. His joining Mithril along with Kurz and becoming Urzu 7. The mission in Khabarovsk, where he had saved a red-haired 'Whispered' girl. He then recalls her asking him to tell her who he is and giving her his name as she went to sleep.

He smiles softly as he looks up at Kaname and remembers another important moment in his life. His being assigned to protect Kaname Chidori alongside Kurz and Melissa. His first meeting her and the class. Her reaction along with the Girl's Softball Team when he went into their locker room and threw her to the floor. Then his being handcuffed to a folding chair and having difficulty buying a train ticket. All the mishaps and adventures they had together, and, finally, his acknowledgment of his feelings toward her.

"Kaname, will you marry me? I'll see about a ring when we get back home, seeing as I never expected my feelings to evolve this fast."

Kaname smiles softly and blushes as she thinks about how much the scruffy soldier in front of her had changed her life. In a way, he changed his life as well. From trying to blend in to regular society to inadvertently turning her world upside-down in the most interesting ways. She then sheds a pair of tears, looks up at Sousuke and gives her reply.

"I will, Sousuke. You make me feel so alive anytime you destroy things, right to the point I simply want to kiss you. Just to see you adjust more to this world. I know you haven't had the best childhood. But just sometimes, a bad childhood ends up with a superb warrior with a heart of gold. That, Sousuke, is what you have. A very big heart of gold." At that, Kaname leans over and kisses Sousuke fully, totally unaware of the other Mithril soldiers and the top brass on-board the sub inside the hangar with them.

When they start cheering, loudly, they both look around and see the entire crew and SRT laughing and applauding as they cheer. Along with the crew is Team Hawk, wearing smiles on their faces, with Bonnie and Ron smiling the biggest and nodding with approval.

Kaname turns to Sousuke and asks, "Did they have something to do with this, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative. I wanted to know how Ron proposed to Kim, whereas Bonnie told me about it from her point of view. Since we're not in a gym right now, I figured it'd be acceptable for a proposal to happen right here in the hangar. Kaname, are you all right? Your face just turned red. Has that circulatory problem come up again?"

Kaname giggles, chuckles and turns it into a wild laugh. She's about to kiss Sousuke passionately when a voice comes over the wire.

"This is Teywas 10. I'm overhead the Temple right now. It seems I found a room deep underground. From the looks of it, I'd say they were in the process of building an Arm Slave. What's even more, it looks like a duplicate of Venom. Looks like it's halfway done, Madam Captain. What shall I do with it? Over."

Tessa goes to the radio, picks it up and replies, "Let me ponder it, Teywas 10. Wait one. Over."

"Roger."

Tessa considers the implication of a possible Venom being built within the compound and recalls Gauron's surrender, along with when Mithril first encountered the terrorist. She thinks about Takuma and Behemoth, before they started destroying a city and all around them. Then Sousuke's assassination mission in Helmajistan. The Arm Slaves Sousuke had come across and defeated had Lambda Driver capabilities. She then reaches her decision and takes a page out of Sousuke's book, along with Kalinin's.

"Teywas 10, you are to completely destroy that machine. Use all your munitions if you have to. Leave no chance for it to be rebuilt, under any circumstances. Is that understood? Over."

"Teywas 10, roger." Over the Temple, Teywas 10 fires it's Hellfire and AAMRAM missiles into the compound, destroying the remainder of the compound in seconds. With it, the partially built Arm Slave goes up, with zero chance of rebuild. By anyone's standards.

"Destruction complete, Captain. I analyzed the scene before firing and found out why Urzu 2 couldn't pick up anything. Will give my report when I return. Advise Urzu 2 to be present for report. Over."

"Very good, Teywas 10. I look forward to your report. Will it be good news or bad news for Urzu 2? Over."

"I'd say it'd be good news, Captain. Over."

"Roger that, Teywas 10. Over and out."

At that, communication ends, causing all in the hangar to go silent. Melissa clenches her fist in self-anger and starts wondering how her M9's sensors didn't pick up the Arm Slave. Sousuke and Kaname make their way to her side, with Kurz joining them.

For thirty minutes, the hangar is silent until they hear the elevator come down, with Teywas 10 on board. As soon as the helo-pad doors close, the TDD-1 proceeds to dive and leave the area. Teywas 10's pilot comes forward and stops in front of Tessa, handing her a written report of his findings. Tessa reads the report, frowns slightly and her face suddenly brightens with a smile.

She turns back toward Melissa and says, "Sgt. Major Melissa Mao, front and center."

"Ma'am." At that, Melissa makes her way to in front of Tessa and stands at attention. "Sgt. Major Melissa Mao reporting as ordered, ma'am."

"Sgt. Major Mao, your failure to detect the Arm Slave in question was not your fault. Gauron had a laboratory underneath the Temple and it was lined with an alloy that even ground penetrating radar cannot penetrate. The only way to find it was to destroy the structure, completely. That happened after you cleared the engagement zone. It was only through a stroke of luck that the A.S. in question was halfway built. Consider yourself on duty still and very fortunate."

"Ma'am!" Tessa then nods and steps back, allowing Melissa to go back to the formation.

"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, Miss Kaname Chidori, Miss Jessica Mach, Mr. Ron Stoppable, Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller and Mr. Hirotaka Rockwaller, front and center." When all are in front of her, she begins.

"We at Mithril owe you a tremendous debt of gratitude, Team Hawk. You are all that the SRT can accept, as it accepts the best of the best. Miss Chidori, even though you are not a member of Mithril per say, you handled yourself very well in a combat zone. Therefore, Sgt. Sagara."

"Ma'am."

"Pin a badge of the SRT onto Miss Chidori's blouse. Congratulations, Miss Chidori. You passed the test of courage. Undoubtedly because of your constant exposure to Sergeant Sagara. Or perhaps I should say Lieutenant Sagara."

Both teens gasp in shock as they ask, "Lieutenant?" at the same time.

At that, Kalinin steps forward and says, "Attention to orders. Sousuke Sagara, rank of Sergeant, has been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. This is effective as of today at 1500 hours. By the Authority in High Command, promotion approved." At that, the applause begins, causing both Sousuke and Kaname to start wondering what the big deal is.

Tessa then steps forward and remarks, "Lieutenant Sagara will now receive his bars from Miss Kaname Chidori, his Fiancee." Kaname, blushing furiously yet smiling proudly, steps up and accepts the bars into her hand.

She then steps to in front of Sousuke and says, "Congratulations, Lieutenant Sagara. May you not die until you are old. Do whatever you can to not wind up 'out on patrol', Lieutenant. I'd like to keep you around." At that, she pins the bars onto his shoulders and kisses him passionately.

When they separate from the kiss, Sousuke smiles and says, "I think I could like this kind of promotion. As long as it's from you, Kaname." Kaname nods and embraces Sousuke, a warm smile on her face. At that, the sub makes it's way to Merida Island.

During the voyage to the island, the cooking contest is held. Ron brings out the first course to Mardukas and Kalinin. Ravioli and Beef Macaroni Pasta with Barbecue Sauce. Both men try it and give Ron very enthusiastic thumbs up. Mardukas even asks Ron a question.

"Do you deliver by any chance?"

Ron grins and replies, "I have been thinking of opening my own restaurant. If it happens, I'll see about arranging deliveries at sea for you, Commander." Mardukas chuckles and lets Ron head back into the galley.

Next, Kaname comes out with her newest curry. Beef and barbecue curry. Both men give her thumbs up after tasting the item, resulting in a tie. Kalinin then grins and decides to ask Kaname something.

"You got the idea in the States during your trip, didn't you?"

"Yep, sure did, Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin."

"Very good, Miss Chidori. With all else in your life, you have a promising career as a chef in wherever you end up at in life." He then leans over and adds, "I meant what I said the first time we met. Thank you for taking very good care of my subordinate."

Kaname blushes and says, "Someone has to keep an eye on him. Better it be me than some psychopath that does not care about human life." At that, she decides to go back into the galley before she says something really messed up.

Thirty minutes later comes the big moment. The dessert round. Ron brings out his school famous 'Seven Layers of Heaven' chocolate cake. Right behind him, Kaname brings out a basic chocolate pie with sprinkles on top of it. As both Mardukas and Kalinin try the desserts, they see Kaname smiling mildly and make a command decision.

Mardukas rises and says, "In the interest of fairness, we announce a tie. Miss Chidori and Mr. Stoppable have truly outdone themselves with their cooking and their desserts. On that note, let's eat!" The crowd cheers while Kaname and Ron nod in agreement.

At that, Bonnie and Sousuke take the time for Bonnie to get rid of her past demons, intent on saving the meal for later. When they get to the gym, they start on the dummy. But first, Sousuke gets some information from Bonnie.

"Bonnie, just how bad did you dislike Ron?"

"Real bad, Sousuke. That's all I can safely say. To me, Ron was the biggest loser in school with very minimal fashion sense. Having a naked mole rat in his pocket didn't earn him any points. To make matters worse, he wasn't anywhere on the 'food chain', except on the very bottom of the bottom link of the 'chain'. Yet, somehow, Kim accepted his quirks, and over time, so did I. I hate my former self so much, I just want to destroy something."

Sousuke nods and says, "That's what we're here for now, Bonnie. Bonnie, this is 'Sam'. 'Sam', this is Bonnie. She is working on some issues about Ron and her friendship toward him."

"Oh really? Why is she friends with a loser like him? I've seen the way he dresses. A red hockey jersey, tan cargo pants and sneakers? Only a fool would dress like that."

Bonnie snarls at the falsetto voice before retorting, "At least he's loyal, you son of a bitch!" She lets 'Sam' have a slug in the face before slugging the dummy in the stomach, adding, "If anyone's the loser, it's the one that badmouths Ron!"

"Didn't you badmouth him as well? Doesn't that make you a loser too?"

"Yeah, I badmouthed him when I was a bitch. That was in the past. He is now a dear friend of mine, as is his wife. They have three beautiful children together and adding on to their family. Ron will fight tooth and nail for those he cares about. If it was within his power, he would move Heaven, Earth and Hell just to see those he cares about safely through." Bonnie had not stopped punching during her diatribe, with the punches starting to result in significant dents in the rubber-like material.

"Oh no, not more losers on the planet. The loser having children is a disaster waiting to happen. He's a freak that belongs in a lab. His having a pet naked mole rat is further proof of it."

Now infuriated at the voice, Bonnie goes all out on the dummy, screaming and tearing it apart. With her bare hands. When she gets done, she picks up 'Sam's severed head and looks at it right in the eye.

"You ever talk about my friends or their children like that again, I'll kill you, Dad." At that, Bonnie gasps and remembers a faint memory from her school days. From before her Father left.

_(Flashback) _

_Seven year old Bonnie was riding in the car with her Dad to School. Upon arrival, she saw a little girl with red hair in pigtails and a little boy with blond hair. She smiled sweetly, thinking that she could and should be friends with them. Her Father saw this and frowned. _

_When the car stopped, he said, "Never be nice to those not like you, Bonnie. It goes for those two. The boy is a loser and he's certainly not going to go anywhere in life. His face simply screams it." Bonnie, wanting to be nice instead of nasty, tried to plead the case. _

"_But Daddy, I can see that he has potential. As does the girl. They get along great, just like Johnny and I did." _

"_True, but that was before his 'friends' threw him out in traffic and got him killed. Rule number one. 'Trust nobody, be nice to nobody.' That includes nobodies like them. It's the only way you'll survive." _

"_Daddy, I lost one friend. I don't want to lose a potential friendship. Especially with two people that seem to be different, yet alike at the same time." _

"_If you're going to make friends, do it with a clique. Only the cream of the crop is acceptable." _

_Bonnie, aghast, retorted, "That'll make me out to be a snob! I thought we were supposed to tolerate those that are different in every way except one. Being human. That is the common bond that humanity has." _

"_Don't tell me your Mother got you believing that garbage. Now, here's what I want you to do. I want you to walk over there, tell the boy he's a loser freak and go inside like you own the place. I better come with you, to be sure it takes full effect." _

_Bonnie, starting to sniffle, nodded weakly and left the car, her Father right behind her. _

_Not wanting to say it, but scared of her Father's possible reaction to her refusal, she did so._

"_Hey loser! You don't belong here in society! You belong in a lab, you freak!" Stunned by what she had just said, Bonnie ran inside and into the bathroom, wanting to cry her eyes out. _

"_Why did I do that? It's easier and better to be nice than nasty. Why can't Daddy accept that?" _

_Lifting her head up from her knees, her tears blur her eyes as she said, "I blew the only chance at a good friendship I could ever get. They're bound to hate me for sure. Johnny, please forgive me. I want to see you again."_

Bonnie comes back to the present and growls, "My Father was the one that made me become a bitch. If I see him again, I just may slug him in the face for all that he had put me through. All the torment and agony I went through, it's because of him and his intolerance." At that, Bonnie slumps down to the floor, clearly exhausted from her 'therapy session'.

She takes one more look at 'Sam' and grimaces. "I'm sorry about, 'Sam', Sousuke. I had no idea I had that much rage within me. When my 'Father' left, I transferred my hatred of him onto Kim and Ron. Along with everyone else that didn't meet his standards."

"When did he leave, Bonnie?"

"Oh, it was so long ago. But, offhand, I'd say it was one year after I first called Ron a loser." At that, she starts sobbing, only to feel a familiar set of arms around her.

"I've got you, Bon-Bon. Just let it all out. I usually save my shoulders for Kim. But I think I can make an exception in your case."

Bonnie smiles softly and says, "Thanks Ron. Just like I scornfully told you at Wannaweep, you rock. I'm glad we're friends now."

"Likewise, Bon-Bon. Likewise." At that, Sousuke leaves the two friends be.

Bonnie turns around and puts her head on Ron's right shoulder, with Ron patting her on the back. Without any further warning, Bonnie Rockwaller lets out all the pain and guilt within her heart. Within ten minutes, Ron's jersey is soaking wet.

As her sobs taper off, Bonnie can't help but giggle as she sniffles. "How did I get to have friends as good as you are?"

Ron shrugs and replies, "Good timing, the lack of any hostile and negative influence from your 'Father' and the desire to become a better person on the inside." That has Bonnie laughing softly, with her tears starting to taper off.

"If anyone did that to me, it was you, Ron. When you chewed me out, I had gotten to thinking that I should be nicer. After all, nice people have nicer lives, unlike the bitter ones." Without warning, she gives Ron a peck on his cheek and says, "Thanks for being a good and caring friend."

"As Sousuke would say, 'It's not a problem', Bon-Bon." Once again, Bonnie laughs, with Ron laughing right along with her.

Five hours later, the Tuatha de Danaan arrives at Merida Island. An hour later, Team Hawk is being guided around the Island Base by Tessa, Kaname and Sousuke. Bonnie sees two pictures on the wall and reads the names on them.

"'Leading Seaman Lian Shaopin' and 'Lieutenant Gail McAllen'. Both are 'out on patrol'. Captain Testarossa, what does 'out on patrol' mean? I remember Kaname saying something about Sousuke not winding up 'out on patrol', but now I see this here."

Tessa sighs as she replies, "These pictures are a memorial to two fine Mithril warriors with the Pacific Branch. They were both members of the SRT and they were killed in the line of duty. By two traitors to Mithril. The traitors were working with Gauron when he attempted to take over and destroy the sub."

Ron catches on and says, "That's why Sousuke thought he died when he launched Gauron off of the TDD-1. Gauron was on the sub and running around like a homicidal maniac."

Kaname snorts and replies, "That's one way of putting it, Ron."

She then goes on to tell them about how she had seen one of the traitors drag McAllen's body into a corner in the hallway. To add insult to injury, the traitors were both with the SRT. That has Bonnie swearing up and down. Needless to say, she's pretty close to being Melissa's equal when it comes to swearing.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice.

"Oh Ron!"

"KP? What brings you here, honey?"

Kim giggles as she replies, "A Mithril operative came to the house and picked me up, using the Bueno Nacho meeting as a cover." At that, Tessa guides them to a private room so Kim can tell them all about it. When they get there, Kim starts her story.

_(Flashback) _

_Earlier that day, Kim had awakened and headed downstairs to have lunch when she saw a van pull up into the driveway. Thinking it might be Ron, she went to greet the van's driver. However, to say she was shocked would be an understatement. _

"_Mrs. Stoppable, you have been invited to Mithril's Pacific Fleet Base. The mission has succeeded and your husband and colleagues are on their way there now." _

_Kim, picking up her family behind her, said, "I'd be delighted to join Ron at Bueno Nacho Headquarters. I take it the future is secure." _

_Catching on, the operative replied, "Affirmative, ma'am. The future is very well secure for you and your family." _

"_Very well, then. Let me get some clothes together so we can get underway here." _

_At the operative's nod, Kim ran back upstairs to get a suitcase together. As she packed, she thought, 'I can't believe I've been invited to an Island Base. Especially one for Mithril. Something big must be going on.'_

Kim snaps back to the present and finishes. "I arrived an hour before you guys did. The flight was fast and certainly very relaxing. Especially without the tweebs onboard the plane."She looks around and asks, "Where's Luke at?"

Sousuke replies, "He's in the Medical Wing of the Base, Mrs. Stoppable. Dr. Goldberry is working on him right now, so it's not a problem." He then winks and adds, "Your husband is one of the greatest men I ever had the opportunity to come across and work with. Were it not for him, our mission would have failed."

Kim winks back and replies, "I know. I can't even begin to think about what I'd do without him. I certainly couldn't save the world without him, nor would I want to."

Ron grins as he walks up to Kim and says, "I wouldn't want to be a hero without Kim. Without her, it'd be boring. Too much like work. With Bonnie, Hirotaka and Jessica, this operation has a very good chance to save lives and stop crises. However, we can't spend a lot of time here."

Concerned, Kim asks, "Why not, Ron?"

"Leo Altobelli's being set up. Gauron told us before we killed him. So we need to get to L.A. so we can clear his name." He then grins and says, "We can come back afterward, honey."

Tessa nods and says, "That's right, Mrs. Stoppable. Given that you and your colleagues are now part of Mithril. Unofficially, that is."

At that, Ron pins the SRT badge on Kim's shirt, saying, "We are part of the Special Response Team now, KP. Thanks to our adventures and crime-fighting together." Bonnie, Hirotaka and Jessica nod their agreement as Ron goes on. "Norman, Jane, Lily and Wade are part of it as well, given that support is very important in any kind of operation."

Sousuke nods in agreement as he thinks about the time he helped Shinji Kazama understand that just because his Father was not a pilot, it didn't make his job any less important. He then wonders what the troops at Narashino are doing at the moment.

Evidently, Kaname picks up on his train of thought and giggles as she nudges him, saying, "I believe you owe someone a rematch, Sousuke. Only this time, we'll be in tandem and on the same team." Sousuke grins as he takes Kaname into his arms and nods.

Ron snaps his fingers and asks, "Kim, do you have the Kimmunicator with you?" At Kim's nod, he explains further. When he's done, Kim's contacting Wade so he could relay the message to Norman. That night, the team will leave the Island Base and head for Los Angeles.


	13. Altobelli's Hearing and New Evidence

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Altobelli's Hearing and New Evidence

The next day, in Los Angeles, Police Commissioner Leo Altobelli is scowling behind the table in the Courtroom. It had been three days since his arrest by the Internal Affairs Bureau for the L.A.P.D. They had informed him that they had adequate proof of his guilt of involvement with the Sho-Da-Kah. Namely, a bank account in the Cayman Islands under his name.

Every time they would interrogate him, he would repeat that he knows nothing about it. Even from telling him the bank number, he tells them the same thing. As a result, he is facing a Tribunal consisting of the City Government and the Internal Affairs Bureau.

Deeply upset, he pops an antacid tablet into his mouth, hoping for someone to come forward with proof of his innocence. As he chews on it, he thinks about the day he was arrested.

_(Flashback) _

_Altobelli had just gotten done with signing off on the requisition forms for the Homicide and Traffic Divisions. He was about to leave his office when two Officers came up to him. He softly growled, recognizing them as the I.A. Officers that were assigned to and botched the Walsh Homicide File. _

"_How can I help you, fellas? I hope you're not here to drag another Officer's case around. Or, at worse, blow it completely. At least Officer Mach solved it before he died." _

"_No, Commissioner Altobelli. This time, we have the right information and we dug a little deeper. What's even more, the case is solidly packed. But, you won't like who it is though. Don't mention that name again. Mach had tarnished the reputation of I.A. by launching his own investigation. Not to mention his 'side job'. It's only too bad he died, as we would have loved to have him fired for unauthorized equipment operation." _

"_Why's that, Harris? It's not like I'm being investigated. That's what this is about? Mach was one of us. He may have had a secret, but he was still a cop. Doesn't that mean anything anymore?" He then thought, 'Whoa. Deja-vu. He asked me the same thing after he returned to duty.'_

"_Actually, sir, you are. An employee in the Payroll Department did a routine deposit and found an unusual item in your asset file. In your name is a bank account in the Cayman Islands. In it would be enough to become a sizable nest egg for you upon retirement. As usual, it's been frozen, so you can't access it. As for him being a cop still at the time of his death, it doesn't mean shit at all." _

_Furious with the allegation, Altobelli said, "I know nothing of such an account, Harris. You've either botched the job again or someone is conspiring against me. Any idea as to who set it up? You deliberately dropped the ball on the Walsh file. That's why Mach investigated on his own. He figured that someone in I.A. was sitting on it." _

_Harris merely shrugged and replied, "I have no idea, sir. But, botched or not, evidence is evidence. And it's right against you, sir. Roberts, cuff him. Just so you know, the former Commissioner had us sit on the file. So blame him. Oh yeah, he's dead now. Took a head-shot in Colorado." As Roberts handcuffed Altobelli, Harris Mirandized him. _

Right behind him are Sandy McCoy and Rachel Adams with the Public Relations Office for the Police Department. They, along with the other Officers under his previous command, feel that he's getting a raw deal through this whole twisted and mangled mess.

Sandy sighs and says, "I just wish Street Hawk and the others were here. No doubt, they could solve this case a little more coherently." Altobelli nods in agreement, knowing exactly what Sandy meant by what she said.

Ever since he had met the new Street Hawk and the team, he actually felt hope and joy. Even joy over being the starter for the go-cart race two months back. The night he was arrested, he never lost hope. Even now, with his anger, he still holds hope. But, with time, it slowly diminishes.

He turns toward her and says, "I wish they were too, Sandy. Undoubtedly, they had to take care of a massive crisis right now." Sandy nods her head and fumes silently, clearly upset over the I.A. Bureau's refusal to even listen to her. They then rise to the Bailiff's call that the Tribunal will come to order.

In the sky above L.A., Sky Base is preparing to land, with Norman, Jane and Lily in the cockpit. Norman had flown right out the previous night, upon getting word from Wade as to what had happened to Altobelli. Making a copy of Gauron's statements was easy enough, but he didn't want to compromise project Security any further than it has been already.

When he had heard Ron's idea to deliver the Evidence to the Courtroom as Street Hawk, he had grinned in agreement with the idea. As the plane approaches LAX, Norman can't help but wonder if they'll make it in time to help the Commissioner.

On Geybo 13, Ron is suiting up while Kim watches him from the driver's seat in Sand Hawk. Jessica is on War Bird with Bonnie and Hirotaka, ensuring Kim and Ron would have some alone time.

"Ron, do you think you can get there in time? The Tribunal must have started by now. If not getting ready for the closing statements."

"I've got to try, KP. I've got to try. Sousuke, how much longer until we get there?"

"We have five more minutes, Ron. Pilot, take it down and land."

"You got it, Lieutenant Sagara." At that, the pilot begins his landing.

They had left Merida Island as planned and flew overnight. Kim had paced their guest quarters repeatedly, trying to burn off her nervous energy. Ron was standing on his head, trying to make some sense out of it all. When the time for departure came, Kaname remained behind, intent on enjoying a day at the beach on the Island Base. Before they left, Kaname wished them good luck and was praying for their success while the helicopters took off.

Sousuke looks out the side window and sees Sky Base touching down for a landing. "I've sighted Sky Base. Land beside the plane once it stops."

"Roger, Lieutenant." Once the pilot gets the helicopter close to the plane, Sky Base stops, allowing the helicopter to land right beside it. "I'm dropping the door now, Mr. Stoppable. Good luck and Godspeed."

"Thanks, you too, Geybo 13. Hope to work with you guys again."

Sousuke grins and says, "You never know, Ron. You never know." Ron nods right back before he puts his helmet on. Once he mounts the cycle, the door is down and Kim hops on right behind him, intent on riding over to Sky Base.

In the cockpit of Sky Base, Jane is getting ready to open the rear loading door when she hears the rudest voice ever.

"Attention, unidentified aircraft. You have illegally landed without clearance. Squawk your ident and state your purpose."

"LAX Control, this is Sky Base. We didn't have time to get permission to land on your runway. This is an Urgent Star Priority emergency. A man's career and possibly life is in danger. We have come here to deliver evidence of his innocence."

"Sky Base, you have two minutes to leave the airspace, along with the unidentified helicopters right beside you. Wait one, I'm getting word from my supervisor." Three minutes pass before Jane hears another voice.

"Sky Base, welcome to L.A. You and your party are welcome to land here any time you have an emergency of that nature or for visits. How dire is the emergency?"

"LAX Control, the emergency is bad. Very bad. Police Commissioner Leo Altobelli is facing charges that have been set up against him. We are here to set the record straight on his behalf."

"Understood, Sky Base. Be advised that the one you were talking to has been severely reprimanded. He should have recognized your aircraft, as it is very well known."

"Roger, LAX Control. I thank you."

Inside the Control Tower, the snooty Air Traffic Controller is bound and gagged while his supervisor, an undercover asset for Mithril, signs off.

The supervisor/asset then turns his way and says, "If I ever catch you talking that way to a group of heroes in that fashion, not only will you lose your job, you will also lose your reputation in the Airline business. You'd be lucky to even get a pilot's license. Is that understood?" He then pulls the tape off of the snob's mouth, resulting in a yelp of pain.

"Yes, sir." His supervisor smirks and stalks off, not untying the bound man first. His co-workers chuckle at his plight, for they don't care for his smug and superior attitude toward them. Sam Rockwaller had been doing this job for thirteen years, ever since walking out on his wife and daughters.

Sam snorts incredulously, not knowing that part of his family is right outside the window, hovering in a sleek, black attack helicopter. Once he manages to untie himself, he gets up from the floor and sees a motorcycle speeding away from the plane.

"That's it, I quit. I'm going elsewhere. You hear that? I'm leaving, so good-bye you losers."

His former co-workers smile and give him the finger, with one of them saying, "If anyone's the loser, it's you. You are a stupid asshole, Rockwaller. Now get the fuck out of here." Sam snarls and stalks out, leaving his co-workers in stitches from his departure.

Before that point in time, Street Hawk and Kim had gotten to Sky Base so Street Hawk can pick up the video evidence. Once Kim gets off of the cycle, Norman comes down and hands Street Hawk the tape. Once he receives the tape, Street Hawk speeds off while Norman and Kim go up into Sky Base, with Sousuke right behind them.

Meanwhile, the Pilot and Co-Pilot for Geybo 13 are unstrapping Sand Hawk and wheeling it over to Sky Base. When they get it into the plane, they nod in approval at the way it's set up. They then strap the dune buggy down and head back for Geybo 13.

Norman takes his position at the spare console and types in the clearance code for Hyperthrust. Sousuke gets a good look at the console and smiles, knowing that Team Hawk is truly equal in some ways to Mithril.

Norman checks the readouts and nods, saying, "Okay, Ron. You're cleared for Hyperthrust. Counting now." Lily then hits the button and counts down.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!"

As the view accelerates, Lily can only beam in pride as she sees the streets that Jesse once rode on speed along on her monitor.

"So this is what it's like for Jesse and Ron at Hyperthrust." Lily had spoken so quietly, no one except Sousuke heard her.

Clearing his throat, he asks, "Just how do you get the information you require so Ron doesn't crash into anything while en route to the scenes?"

Norman chuckles and replies, "These days, since communications happen by satellite, the same can be done for information regarding road hazards that Street Hawk may encounter. The on-board computer on the cycle receives the information and the guidance system kicks in once Hyperthrust is triggered. We mainly use the satellite system for out of town use, like in Detroit or some other country. For Middleton, there is a massive relay of landline communications tied in to Command Center. Just like the old site here in L.A."

"Ingenious. No doubt, Jesse Mach would be proud of you. Even though he is 'out on patrol'." Norman nods in agreement, seeing as Sousuke had told him that Mithril designates it's fallen heroes as 'out on patrol'. Sousuke then snaps his fingers and clears his throat.

Kim grins and says, "By the way, we were made members of the Special Response Team for Mithril, Norman." Before Norman can ask, he finds a small pin in his hand with the initials 'SRT' on it. Lily and Jane receive the same pins and smile at the young scar-faced soldier that they had the greatest opportunity to work with.

Norman then checks the monitor and sees that Street Hawk is nearing the Courthouse. Canceling Hyperthrust, he crosses his fingers, hoping that he'll get the tape inside on time.

On the streets, Street Hawk speeds along the street until he gets close to the Courthouse and sees a cluster of Police cars blocking his way. "Gonna have to jump over them so I can get this in there." Hitting the vertical lift, he jumps over the Police cruisers, startling five Officers as he flies overhead. As he nears the Courthouse, he can hear the excited shouts of the Officers.

"It's Street Hawk! Maybe he came to help the Commish! We're counting on you, Street Hawk!" The shouts are all conjumbled together, making it sound like one person said it all. Once he gets outside the Courthouse's front door, he stops and powers down the cycle before grabbing the video cassette and bolts inside after doing so.

Inside the room, the Prosecuting Officer, a sniveling yes-man, is giving his closing remarks. "In short, ladies and gentlemen on the Tribunal, Police Commissioner Leo Altobelli is involved with an organization known as the Sho-Da-Kah. The same organization that his late predecessor was involved with in the beginning. Despite his protestations of innocence, Mr. Altobelli has not provided one shred of proof attesting to his innocence. Which is why the only verdict you can only come up with is guilty."

Altobelli's Defense Officer, a highly-aggressive Homicide Detective, steps up and says, "I know it looks bad, but my client is not guilty of these malicious charges against him. At all. Police Commissioner Leo Altobelli has served the Department with distinction for over forty years. And he has served it exceedingly well, even before these heinous charges against him came to light. If he was with the Sho-Da-Kah, wouldn't he have retired and fled to a life of luxury with those now frozen accounts? Yes, he would have. But, since he didn't, and since he had no knowledge of the money at all, then he can't be guilty of the charges against him. Which is why the only verdict possible is not guilty. I thank you for your time."

As the Defense Officer takes his seat, the door busts open, allowing a helmeted man entry. "Hi there, got a minute? Point of order, your Honor!" Altobelli grins and shakes his head. Street Hawk has just arrived in his own unique style. "If it may please the Court, I have some new evidence that just came to light that will clear the Commissioner's name."

The head of the Tribunal waves his gavel toward him and says, "Approach, Street Hawk. You certainly have a large set of balls to pull off that stunt you just pulled."

"When the reputation of my predecessor's boss is on the line, I will do anything needed to be sure he's given a fair trial. I have with me a tape with the recording of a dead man. The man that created the Sho-Da-Kah. Have there been any Defense exhibits yet?"

"No, Street Hawk. Given the unusual nature and my curiosity, I'm willing to examine this new evidence. Do you assert it's authenticity?"

"I do, your honor. This tape is completely unedited, which means that some classified materials might be let out of the bag. If you hear anything not Germaine to the case, please disregard it." At the Judge's nod, Street Hawk puts the tape into the player and hits the button.

As the tape plays, the members of the Tribunal listen intently as Gauron tells Street Hawk and Sousuke all about John Miller's plot to frame Altobelli. Even the Prosecuting Officer is listening intently, trying to discern truth from lies. When the tape ends with Gauron being shot and killed, the tape ends.

Street Hawk turns toward the panel, nods and says, "I believe the Defense rests, your Honor."

The Tribunal members nod in agreement and the Head says, "The Tribunal needs to confer."

The Prosecuting Officer says, "I object, your Honor. We haven't had time to examine the tape. I must ask that the tape be ruled inadmissible as evidence."

"Mr. Finberg, I'm not sure if you are aware. Even though this may be last minute, but last minute pieces of evidence can often mean guilt or innocence. Which is why we need to confer."

"Your Honor, what about Street Hawk's statement that he'll do anything to help his predecessor's boss? He could very well have hired an actor to make that tape. And why did he take so long to get here, let alone ask us to ignore anything that does not sound Germaine to this case?"

The Head of the Tribunal ponders this and remarks, "I am curious as well. Street Hawk, why did you take so long in getting this information to us?"

At that, Street Hawk informs the Tribunal about the mission that he and his team had just undertaken at the behest of an organization to rescue a relative of one of the organization's members. When he gets to Gauron's dying words, the Head of the Council bangs his gavel and nods in approval.

"Even though it is highly irregular, the video is admissible as evidence. The Tribunal will now confer." At that, the Tribunal members leave the bench and goes to the area designated for their use.

Street Hawk takes a seat beside Altobelli, prompting Altobelli to chuckle. "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Street Hawk. Whatever happens, I thank you for doing what you can."

"My pleasure, Commissioner. I'm sure my predecessor would do the same thing for you or any of your other Officers." Altobelli nods while Rachel and Sandy smile brightly at the helmeted hero.

Sandy runs a brush through her graying reddish-blond hair while pondering if she should kiss Street Hawk's helmet. Electing not to, she shrugs and sits back. Graying brunette-haired Rachel, on the other hand, thanks Street Hawk with a gentle hug.

She then says, "That's for both you and Jesse, Street Hawk. Come what may, you did a good job."

Five minutes later, the Tribunal members come back into the Courtroom, prompting everyone to stand. They all wait with baited breaths for the verdict.

"This Tribunal finds Police Commissioner Leo Altobelli not guilty. Along with the video evidence that was submitted at the last minute, an anonymous computer hacker gave us detailed information regarding those accounts. The accounts were accessible only by and for the benefit of former Commissioner John Miller. Commissioner Leo Altobelli's name was on there only, with no record of activity on his part regarding the account. Further examination had indicated that the last activity on the account was a year ago, around the time of Mr. Miller's death. A sizable deposit and even larger withdrawal was made the day before Mr. Miller's death. All charges against Commissioner Altobelli are hereby dismissed and his record will be cleared of the case against him. Effective immediately, he is returned to full duty and back pay for time he was wrongfully detained. Our thanks to Street Hawk for delivering the information as soon as humanly possible."

Street Hawk nods and replies, "Just doing my job, your Honor."

The Head of the Tribunal then smirks and says, "I would like you to adjourn this hearing, Street Hawk. All the risks you take, all the dangers you face, it's only fitting you have this opportunity."

Street Hawk shrugs, approaches the Bench and slams the gavel, saying, "This court is adjourned and this hearing is impaired! Ha!" At that, the Courtroom laughs, even as the Prosecuting Officer can't make sense of the verdict that was handed down.

As Altobelli walks out, he sees that Street Hawk is right by his side. He gives Street Hawk a nod, allowing Street Hawk to get past him so he can get back to work.

As Street Hawk leaves the Courthouse, Altobelli chuckles and says, "Go get 'em, kid." His Defense Officer nods in agreement at Altobelli's remark. Altobelli then turns to him and says, "Thanks for keeping your faith in me, Rick. For a while there, I thought I would have had it."

Rick nods and replies, "At least you had some faith for me to latch on with. After all, your case was very weak. It's a sheer miracle that Street Hawk arrived when he did."

"I know that's right. Jesse Mach's spirit must be smiling down on us right now and laughing his head off." Rick can't help but laugh at the picture.

Curious, he then asks, "Just who do you think is behind that visor, sir?"

"As long as he's fighting the good fight, it doesn't matter to me who it be, Rick. Besides, if he was to be outed, it could put his family, if he has one, in jeopardy. I refuse to allow that to happen. So let's keep this between you, me and the sidewalk. Oh, say hi to DeeDee for me."

Rick nods in agreement and says, "Understood, Commissioner Altobelli. I will, sir" Altobelli nods right back and heads for his car, with Sandy and Rachel waiting for him there.

Once they get inside, they head for the office. Along the way, Altobelli turns on the radio and is stunned by what he hears next.

"_In International News, the command structure for the Sho-Da-Kah criminal organization was completely destroyed yesterday following a dawn raid by Team Hawk. Various witnesses reported seeing a massive robot appear out of thin air and destroying the Arm Slaves on the grounds, allowing the team to perform it's mission. At the present time, the Chinese Government has disavowed any knowledge of the Sho-Da-Kah's presence in Shanghai, let alone Team Hawk's presence. No details were available as to casualty counts on either side. But according to witnesses that had seen some of the action, Team Hawk went in with guns blazing and only left with one man being held hostage by the organization. The War Bird helicopter extracted the hostage and flew him to an undisclosed location. As of this point, the hostage has not been identified as of yet. Repeated attempts to contact Team Hawk have met with heavy resistance, particularly from Department of Justice Officials. Some Officials we talked to have claimed to have no knowledge of Team Hawk and it's base of operations. Stay tuned for updates as they become available."_

Rachel chuckles and says, "As long as the Sho-Da-Kah's command structure is shut down, that's the most important thing. Let's go to Jesse's grave so we can let him know." Altobelli and Sandy nod in agreement, making their destination the Cemetery before they go to their office downtown.


	14. Departures and Visiting Graves

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Departures and Visiting Graves

Thirty minutes later, at LAX, Sousuke is boarding Geybo 13 just as Street Hawk is roaring up the tarmac. Grinning widely, he walks back down to greet the hero on the cycle.

"Did you make it?"

"Yeah, just in time too. It was a near thing though. But, thanks to Wade's hacking of the account, it was revealed that Miller was the only one with access to the entire account. Altobelli's name was on there just to throw them off of Miller's trail."

Sousuke nods and says, "All in all, a very good job, Ron." Behind his visor, Ron gives Sousuke a massive grin and revs the engine. Sousuke then sighs and asks, "Where do we go from here, Ron? It's going to be rather awkward, not seeing you guys very much."

"Well, actually, we'd like to invite you and Kaname to a wedding. Next month in Middleton. A friend of mine and Bonnie's sisters are getting married." Kim had come down from Sky Base and heard Sousuke's question. She then grins as Sousuke nervously nods. "First wedding you'll be attending, Lt. Sagara?"

"Affirmative, Kim Stoppable. But, I look forward to it just the same. I'm sure that Kaname will as well. It will not be a problem." He then salutes the two members of Team Hawk, with them returning it. "See you in one month, if not sooner, Team Hawk."

Norman comes down the ramp and says, "Don't forget this, Lt. Sagara. It's the snapshot from your jump into the temple area. Jessica told me while Ron was heading back here. It was taken from Sand Hawk's camera." He then hands it to Sousuke, allowing him to examine it even closer.

"You even got some of the armor plating in the shot to go with the sunrise. Something tells me the others at Jindai High will not believe me if I told them about it. Let alone tell them about Mithril."

Kim muses before snapping her fingers and says, "You could tell them that Team Hawk sent you the picture and rescued your cousin. That'll cover your backside and keep Mithril's name out of notice of the public. Let alone your classmates."

"But, what about you guys, though? How are you going to keep avoiding the Press?"

"Simple. Since they don't interview us, we have no need for concern about interviews. Besides, it's not like they know how to find us." Norman allowed himself a slight grin after having said that.

He then adds, "Besides, since the first Street Hawk was exposed after his death, it pretty much made the subject of interviews a little too touchy."

Sousuke nods his understanding of Norman's feelings regarding the subject. At that, he smiles and says, "In any case, this is where we part ways, Team Hawk. It was a pleasure working with you. No, more like a blast." That causes the members to laugh and Sousuke waves over to War Bird, with War Bird returning the wave with a dip to the side.

Bonnie's voice then comes on and asks, "You're coming to the wedding, right?"

Sousuke gets his headset and replies, "Affirmative. See you guys next month."

"Roger that. Take care of yourselves and that baby. Please tell Kaname it was fun hanging out with her."

"Will do, War Bird. Urzu 7 out."

"Sky Base, I'm going to head on in to CC. BN later?"

"That's a big 10-4, War Bird. Nacos on me."

Bonnie's laughter can be heard as she replies, "I copy, Street Hawk. See you guys at home." At that, the attack helicopter turns eastward and flies on out of the airspace before it activates it's thrusters.

Once War Bird is out of view, Sousuke chuckles and says, "No doubt about it. She's cut from the same bolt of cloth that heroes and heroines are comprised of. You should be very proud of Bonnie. Jessica's the same way, she just needs more faith in herself. If you like, I can loan you Mao's book. It was the same one I trained the Rugby squad with. The teachings will give her determination and drive."

Norman chuckles nervously, having spoken with Jessica earlier regarding her chat with Kaname and Tessa in the tub with Bonnie. He then clears his throat and says, "It was great working with you, Lieutenant Sousuke Sagara. Take care, of both yourself and Kaname."

"Affirmative, Norman Tuttle. See you all in one month." At that, Sousuke nods good-bye and makes his way to Geybo 13. Once he's boarded the helo, it closes it's door and lifts off, activating it's ECS as it clears the airspace.

Norman's jaw is down to the ground as he processes what had just seen. His mind then starts working his jaw as he finally says, "I saw a helicopter just vanish into thin air. How did it do that?"

Ron chuckles and replies, "It's the ECS, Norman. Electronic Concealment System. Mithril has it on it's equipment. According to Captain Testarossa, we're pretty much neck and neck with them. Given our equipment, it's really quite a compliment."

Norman nods in agreement as he gently touches the SRT badge on his shirt, thinking about his foray into the field of battle when he went after Jesse Mach's killers.

"Some things require subtlety, others require brute force. For both items, the SRT is necessary. We truly are in distinguished company, guys. Let's go home."

At that, Norman gets into Sky Base, with Ron rolling Street Hawk up the ramp to position it beside Sand Hawk. Kim gingerly walks up the ramp, smiling widely as she thinks about the wedding to come. As she gets into the cargo bay, the door closes right behind her and she takes a seat beside Ron.

In the cockpit, Norman asks Wade to meet them at Command Center. When Wade had nodded, Sky Base lifts off, allowing LAX to resume it's daily operations.

Fifteen minutes later, Altobelli, Rachel and Sandy arrive at the Cemetery. Their destination is one they can hardly wait to get to. When they get there, Sandy takes the initiative and starts.

"Jesse, your replacement is doing a fine job of resolving crises. He and the rest of the team finally shut down the ones responsible for creating the group that caused your death. You have been avenged, Jesse Mach. So you can rest easy now. It's all over the news, from China over to the East Coast. The Sho-Da-Kah is now closer to being no more."

Sandy smiles sadly and adds, "I just wish you were with us still to celebrate the end of that horrid bunch. I guess we'll have to settle for your spirit being with us still. Rest in peace, Jesse. Oh, I met the nicest guy a couple of months back. He's a scientist, very nice and funny. He's even a good Father. I'll tell you more next month after we get back from Colorado. Bye."

She then gets up from the grave marker, allowing Altobelli to step up. "Mach, just so you know, I think you're a Guardian Angel of sorts. From watching over those you know to helping your replacement to get to those that need help and are in a bad way. I should know, as I was one of them. Miller set me up to be a patsy. But since his scheme is out in the open, there's no way he can hurt anyone's reputation."

Walking away, he nods to Rachel. She merely shrugs and says, "Thank you, Jesse Mach. You may have left us in a violent fashion, but you have also started a group of heroes without realizing it. With them, this world has a chance at survival." At that, the three walk away from the headstone. Immense pride in their hearts and relief that the Sho-Da-Kah is closer to being no more.

Three hours later, Sky Base lands in Middleton at the air field. As Norman pilots the massive plane toward the hangar, Ron and Kim unstrap the cycle. When the back door is open, Kim gets on behind Ron after she puts on a crash helmet. At that, the cycle exits the plane, making it's first stop a grave very familiar to both of them.

Ron releases his visor, kneels down and says, "Hi Yori. Sorry we haven't been by lately. We've been pretty busy of late. We found out my predecessor had a daughter, rescued her Mother, learned we have buns in the oven, stopped a takeover attempt and rescued a man from the ones responsible for creating a violent criminal organization. One that killed my predecessor to top it all off. We can only hope that they don't pop up for a while. Even better would be never again."

"Stoppable-san, I'm proud of you." With mist coming around them, Yori's ghostly visage comes into view, prompting Ron and Kim to gasp in shock. "You do Yamanouchi proud in your works. You are truly a warrior hero, Ron-san. Kim-san, I trust you are keeping him well-behaved."

Ron's jaw drops as he asks, "Yori, how? You've been dead for over two years now."

"One trick of ninjas is appearance in mist or clear conditions. Even ninjas that have long since passed." Yori then smiles softly as her ghostly hand strokes Ron's cheek. "I never had the chance to tell you how I felt about you. I loved your American-style jokes. Till the Day of the Dead, Stoppable-sans." At that, Yori's spirit bows as she fades out of sight, the mist with her.

"I gotta learn how to do that, KP. It could come in handy."

Kim giggles as she embraces Ron, saying, "I'm sure she can teach you on Halloween, Ron. Big question is, what'll you dress as?"

"I'm thinking ninja, Kim. Care to join me in that costume?"

"Boo-yah." Kim then giggles after having given him her reply in the form of his favorite word and kisses Ron passionately. Ron rubs her belly, prompting her to giggle and stroke his chest. "Come on, let's get to Command Center so you can change into your street clothes, honey." She then strokes his visor back down over his face, a proud smile gracing her lips.

"Sounds like a plan, KP. Let's go." At that, the couple gets back onto the cycle and make their way to Command Center.


	15. Wedding Invitation and Bueno Nacho

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem! 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Wedding Invitation and Bueno Nacho

Five hours after leaving Los Angeles, Geybo 13 lands at Merida Island, with Sousuke thinking about the most successful and unusual mission he ever worked on. As he gets off of the aircraft, he sees Kaname walking toward him with a smile on her face. She's wearing her white bikini with a blue sarong around her waist. She wraps him in her arms and kisses him softly.

"Did he get there in time, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative. He blew the Prosecution's case right out of the water with Gauron's video appearance."

"At least Gauron proved himself to be good for something. Even though he had no idea he was being recorded. What else happened, Sousuke?"

"We have been invited to a wedding, Kaname. Bonnie's sisters and a friend of Kim's are getting married next month in Middleton."

Kaname smiles softly as she says, "Well, if anything, it'll at least give us some ideas for our wedding. Perhaps Father and Ayame would like to come as well."

Sousuke nods as he replies, "I have no doubt about that, Kaname. Thinking of, we should inform your Father and sister that we got Luke out with the help from Team Hawk. They are truly exceptional." Kaname nods in agreement and giggles as her Fiance takes her hand and guides her to the Communications area for the Mithril Base.

Once there, he undergoes the needed protocols to reach the States. Once he makes contact, he lets Kaname take control of the comm.

"Hello, Daddy? It's Kaname."

"Did you get Luke?"

"Affirmative, we got him out of there."

"I thought Team Hawk did the rescue according to the News."

"Yes, Team Hawk was greatly involved with the operation."

"Why didn't they mention Mithril?"

"It was the only way to keep Mithril out of the public's eye. It is a secret organization of mercenaries after all."

"That makes sense. Anything else I should know about?"

"They invited us to a wedding that takes place next month. It's in Colorado, in the town of their home base."

"That should be interesting. Sousuke at a wedding. That'll be a sight to see."

"There's something else you should know, Daddy. We're getting married and you're going to be a Grandfather. Daddy, you there? Ayame, what happened to Daddy?" She had heard a thud and Ayame's giggles.

Ayame giggles as she replies, "Daddy fainted, sis. Just what did you say to him?"

"Basically, he's going to be a Grandfather and you're going to be an Aunt. We're also engaged to be married."

"You're serious, Kaname? You're not joking?"

Kaname, feeling rather Sousuke-ish, replies, "Affirmative. We're engaged and expecting a bundle of joy." At Ayame's squeals of joy, she pulls the handset away from her ear and cringes at how shrill she sounds.

"I'm going to be an Aunt and a sister-in-law. So cool, Kaname! So, where's Luke?"

"He's in the Recovery wing here at the base, Ayame. He'll be able to return to Detroit in a week. Which means that Sousuke and I will have some time to each other." Now blushing at Ayame's innuendos, she ends communications and sighs happily.

Feeling Sousuke's arms around her torso, she smiles softly and leans her head back against Sousuke's chest. Sousuke kisses the top of her head and runs a set of fingers through her long, thick blue hair.

"Your hair is nice and soft, Kaname."

Blushing, Kaname giggles and says, "Smooth talker. Have you been taking lessons from someone or did you come about it naturally?"

"A little of both, actually. To be exact, most of the former and a little of the latter." At Kaname's giggle and happy sigh, he proceeds to walk the both of them out of the Communications Room and to his quarters on the island. "I did notice that day, Kaname. I just wanted to keep you safe while I pondered my feelings for you. Or at least if I had them."

Kaname pats his cheek and softly says, "All that matters is that we're together now, Sousuke. The day you jumped out of the train window, I saw you blush after I put my leg in front of you. What'd you think of it?"

"I thought it was beautiful, much like you are, Kaname." That has Sousuke blushing furiously and Kaname giggles before she feels the twinge she's been dreading since earlier that morning. She then bolts away from him and makes her way to a restroom. "Truly beautiful, Kaname. That's what you are."

Back in Middleton, after having told their parents the result of the spin, Kim and Ron decide to meet with the others at Bueno Nacho. Upon arrival, they see Bonnie, Jessica and Hirotaka.

Bonnie says, "Norman and the others will be here shortly. How'd your folks take the spin?"

"Well, my folks were disappointed I didn't get to be with BN Corporate. Telling them that they changed their minds really made them mad. Then again, I'm not much of a corporate guy. I'm more of a supporting type, if you get my drift." At Bonnie's smile and nod, Ron goes on.

"Besides, working in an office is bound to be boring as heck. I prefer action, be it in the field or behind the scenes." Kim blushes furiously at the wording, causing Bonnie to laugh and shake her head with glee.

"Ron, let no one tell you different. You are certainly not dull. Not one bit." Bonnie had managed to get that out through her laughter and is about to add another one when Hirotaka adds something to it.

"Even though you have your own style, Ron-san, it is quite refreshing to see you let loose." Hirotaka grins after having said that, seeing Ron nod in agreement.

"That's not all he does, Hirotaka. He even does the most messed-up squirrel calls to tame gigantic wiener dogs. I should know. Kim and I saw that happen when we were stuck to each other and Ron was stuck to Mr. Barkin. He was even made an honorary Pixie Scout and he did an even more messed-up rap to celebrate. Weird thing was, the Pixies and Mr. Barkin enjoyed it. Once again, Ron's motto comes into play. Here's to 'Never be normal' and it's creator."

Ron's blush is enough to cause Kim to giggle, remembering what Ron told her when she was in danger of blushing to death. "I finally get to see you blush intensely, Ron."

"It's not very often my motto is cheered. So I think I'm entitled to an intense blush." The others nod in agreement when Norman, Jane and Lily arrive.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything?" Jessica shakes her head no at Norman's question and chuckles as the others take their seats.

Norman then looks over at Ron and says, "Ron, I got word from Dr. Director. It's confirmed. The Sho-Da-Kah's command structure is completely destroyed. All remaining 'soldiers' of the organization are running around, trying to recover. GJ's handling the mop-up. It seems that some of the members were wanted terrorists, so Mithril's handling that end of it. We even got a confession from the Chinese President. He's been in bed with the Sho-Da-Kah since day one. In fact, he was in the process of putting his Makarov to his temple when GJ's Operatives in China burst in on him."

"He give any reason why, Norman?"

"Nothing that can be used in court, given the method of extraction. But, he did say that Gauron promised him very lucrative benefits if he would allow Chinese troops to be used for the Sho-Da-Kah's purposes. Of course, that included the Hind crews that you guys had brought down."

Bonnie blanches as she says, "I don't think I want to know how they got it out of that loser. Whatever it was, it was bound to have been very unpleasant, even for him. Oh well, as long as the Sho-Da-Kah is closer to being completely knocked down, that is the main thing." The others nod in agreement when Bonnie slaps her forehead.

"I frickin' forgot! I gotta plan my sisters' wedding, along with Monique's. My sisters were very popular in high school, so all their friends will want to be there. I don't know how to plan weddings. Anyone have any ideas?"

Ron grins, reassuring her, for she knows that Ron's plans are usually good, even when it comes to tactical assaults. Be it from taking down crime bosses to staging raids. Now, for his ultimate challenge. Planning a massive wedding and reception.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll handle the seating and catering ends. Kim and Bonnie, you're with the wedding dresses and gowns for the bridesmaids. Hirotaka, you and Norman are with the tuxedos for the Grooms and escorts. Jane, Lily and Jessica, you're with the floral arrangements. Bon-Bon, I intend to give your sisters a bash to end all bashes. Kim, the same with Monique."

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile, looks over at Kim and says, "Kim, it's a good thing you married him. If you hadn't, I probably would have snatched him up right out from under your nose. He's smart, funny, brave and an excellent chef. You've got it made, K."

Kim blushes as she replies, "I know. Not a moment goes by that I do not wonder about what'll happen between here and now. Only thing I care about for right now, though, is Ron and our children, along with our futures." Bonnie chuckles and wraps Kim in a hug, with Kim returning it.

"I mean it, K. You are so lucky and you truly have it made. The both of you." For the rest of the night, Middleton and the world at large is quiet.

Author's Notes: That's it for this tale. Look for Sousuke and Kaname attending the wedding in my next story. It's bound to have some 'explosive' surprises. It'll be a blast.

Seriously, it will.


End file.
